Les nouvelles aventures de GA 2
by shakamar
Summary: La suite de la première saison. Amour, Haine, vengeance et amitié pour nos héros préférés.
1. Episode 1

**Coucou, me revoila avec la suite de mon histoire concernant Watchtower et Green Arrow! Alors je sais que la fin laissait pas mal d'énigmes. Mais rassurez-vous, je vous réserve des petites surprises dans cette saison 2! **

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

Précédemment dans Les Nouvelles aventures de Green Arrow: **

_Le ciel commençait à assombrir. Un vent puissant, se leva. Tout d'un coup, des éclairs traversèrent le ciel, amenant avec eux, de gros météorites. La petite bourgade, du nom de Smallville, se trouva alors presque détruite sous cette pluie de météorites. _

_ La femme cria quelque chose à l'intention du conducteur, qui reporta son attention sur la route, où ils virent, une météorite s'écraser devant eux._

_ L'homme et la femme, s'engouffrèrent un peu plus loin dans le champ, où ils trouvèrent un vaisseau, entouré d'une longue trainée de terre. L'homme comprit tout de suite, que cet enfant était littéralement, tombé du ciel._

_ La petite blondinette courut alors dans la direction où venait de s'écraser la lumière. Elle s'enfonça dans le champ qui se trouvait derrière chez elle, slaloma entre les plantations de blé jusqu'à se trouver devant un rocher qui scintillait. Les couleurs, rouge, bleu et verte dansaient devant ses yeux grands ouverts. Tout d'un coup, envoutée par ces magnifiques couleurs, elle tandis la main et les couleurs, réagirent. La fillette fut alors enveloppée par ces couleurs, la faisant scintiller à son tour, puis comme elles furent entrées en elle, les couleurs, s'évanouir._

_- Que fait une jolie jeune femme comme vous ici, en pleine nuit? Demanda alors le sauveur de Chloé en apparaissant devant._

_- Une promenade. Répondit-elle en le détaillant des pieds à la tête._

_Devant la jeune femme se tenait dans toute sa grandeur, le héros de la ville de Star City, Green Arrow._

_ - Mr Queen? L'interpella Chloé en se redressant sur sa chaise._

_- Vous pouvez m'appelez Oliver, Chloé. Lui dit-il avec son sourire angélique._

_- Et vous pouvez m'appelez Mlle Sullivan, Mr Queen. Le reprit-elle._

_- Tu es la femme que j'aime et je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi. Avoua Steven en une seule respiration._

_- Steven...Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Vraiment. Dit-elle surprise de cette révélation._

_- Veux-tu m'épouser? demanda Steven à Chloé, avant d'être interrompu._

_Oliver Queen dévora des yeux le dossier de Steven Swift et fut étonné de voir que le jeune médecin était le fils de Virgile Swan, l'homme qui cherchait par tous les moyens à tuer Clark._

_Soudain, Oliver laissa tomber son téléphone, abasourdi par le bruit qui venait de se produire à l'autre bout du fil. Chloé était en train de dire quelque chose à propos d'un lapin, quand une explosion avait retentit, perçant les oreilles du jeune homme qui avait donc lâché son téléphone. Une fois la surprise passée, Oliver récupéra l'objet et après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait rien, se mit à crier le nom de Chloé, mais aucunes réponses ne lui parvint. Le jeune homme resta figé, son téléphone entre les mains et un air d'horreur sur le visage._

_Oliver et Chloé s'embrassèrent jusqu'à perdre haleine, leur mains parcourant le corps de l'autre._

_- Je t'aime. Lui dit-elle avant que les portes ne se ferment._

_Oliver resta abasourdi dans la boite de fer, quand il entendit les trois petits mots de la jeune femme. _

_- Je t'aime aussi. Murmura t-il à son oreille avant de lui donner un léger baiser sur les lèvres et de sortir de chez lui_

_Le coup de feu retentit dans tout l'entrepôt._

_Green Arrow était penché sur la petite forme de Chloé, qui avait désormais les yeux fermé._

_Au moment où Green Arrow pointe sa flèche sur Swan, ce dernier s'écroule à terre, raide mort. Oliver qui n'avait encore fait aucun geste, resta bouche bée, tout comme le reste de la Ligue. Rempli de haine envers ce héros, Steven se jura de venger la mort de son père._

_- Ollie, je t'aime. Toi et ton alter-ego. Lui dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux._

_Une fois que les garçons eurent déposé le corps inerte de la jeune femme, dans sa chambre, une puissante lumière blanche l'entoura, éblouissant les garçons, au point qu'ils reculèrent._

_

* * *

_

**Appartement Oliver Queen, SC.**

Une fois que les garçons eurent déposé le corps inerte de la jeune femme, dans sa chambre, une puissante lumière blanche l'entoura, éblouissant les garçons, au point qu'ils reculèrent.

Tandis que les cinq garçons se reculaient pour ne pas être trop aveuglés par la puissante lumière qui se dégageait de Chloé, l'esprit de cette dernière se trouva dans un autre espace, en quelque sorte « les limbes ».

La jeune femme était debout, dans ce qu'elle considérait comme une sorte de chambre d'hôpital. La pièce où elle se trouvait était toute blanche, du sol au plafond et il n'y avait rien d'autre à part la jeune femme blonde.

- Où suis-je? Demanda t-elle à voix haute, tout en prenant conscience de son entourage.

- Bienvenue Chloé. Lui répondit, à sa plus grande surprise, une voix masculine.

- Qui êtes-vous? Rétorqua t-elle, bizarrement pas apeurée.

- Je crois que tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas San-Ra. Reprit gravement la voix.

- Jor-El? Est-ce que cela a fonctionné? Lui demanda t-elle soulagée mais en même temps, inquiète.

- Oui, Kal-El est définitivement hors de danger. Grâce à ton sacrifice. Merci, d'avoir sauvé mon fils.

- Jor-El, qui suis-je vraiment? Le coupa t-elle fermement. Je veux savoir si je suis vraiment le Gardien.

- La famille Ra, était la famille qui possédait les connaissances infinies de notre galaxie. Commença la voix. Ces compétences se transmettent entre descendants.

- Mais je suis simplement une humaine. Fit Chloé en haussant les épaules.

- Au contraire, dans notre histoire, lorsqu'un Guérisseur entre en contact avec notre énergie, cette personne absorbe ces pouvoirs et ses connaissances. A jamais. La contredit Jor-El, tandis que Chloé fronçait les sourcils.

- Donc, j'étais destinée à devenir le Gardien?

- Oui, lorsque mon fils est venu sur Terre, San-Ra a été envoyé avec lui pour qu'il est quelqu'un qui le guide, le protège et l'aide à accomplir sa mission. Sauver la race des humains. Confirma le vieil homme.

- Comment est-ce possible que je ne le savais pas plus tôt? Demanda Chloé à voix haute. Cela fait des années que j'ai ces connaissances en moi. Pourquoi ne se sont-elles pas manifestées plus tôt?

- Le pouvoir du Guérisseur est extrêmement puissant, donc pour que le savoir des Ra soit pleinement absorbé, il fallait que le Guérisseur meurt suffisamment longtemps pour que le Gardien puisse tout acquérir. Lui avoua Jor-El.

- Donc je suis morte. Comprit Chloé en hochant la tête. Vais-je revenir?

- Oui, une fois que ton apprentissage sera complet. Prépare toi. La prévint-il.

- Me préparer pour quoi? Demanda t-elle mais la voix ne lui répondit pas.

Au lieu de la voix de Jor-El, Chloé eut sa réponse quand des rayons bleu, rouge et vert commencèrent à l'entourer.

Alors que Chloé était dans un espace/temps parallèle en train de devenir pleinement le Gardien, les membres de la JL purent enfin rouvrir leurs yeux, une fois que la lumière eut disparue. Oliver fut le premier à se précipiter auprès de la femme qu'il aimait, étendue sur son lit, son visage serein, comme si elle dormait. Le jeune leader ne fit pas attention aux autres garçons qui se retiraient hors de la chambre, pour laisser du temps à Oliver seul, à côté de Chloé.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Clark s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils, leva la tête pour voir que ses nouveaux amis et coéquipiers étaient aussi abattus et choqués qu'Oliver.

- Elle va bien. Leur dit-il en les regardant chacun dans les yeux.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça? Lui répondit Bart, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Parce qu'elle est simplement en train de se reposer. Fit Clark en essayant de se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il disait.

- Combien de fois? Les surprit la voix d'Oliver qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Une dizaine de fois. Avoua l'alien sans croiser le regard du grand blond.

- Depuis quand a t-elle ce pouvoir? Voulut savoir Victor, intrigué.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, depuis qu'elle est petite. Commença Clark en se rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait avoué lorsqu'ils étaient en cours de biologie en terminale. Sa mère avait un pouvoir.

- C'est génétique? S'étonna Arthur les yeux ronds.

- Je croyais que les méta-humains existaient seulement depuis la pluie de météorites il y a une vingtaine d'années? Chercha à comprendre Oliver en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Oui, après la pluie et les expérimentations des Luthor. Confirma Clark, les yeux dans le vague. C'est à cause de Lex qu'elle a pu savoir qu'elle avait un pouvoir.

- Lex? S'exclama Bart en serrant les poings.

- Oui. Acquiesça le grand brun. Durant presque 3 ans, ils ont eu une relation... ils étaient assez proches. Leur confia Clark qui venait de se prendre la tête entre ses mains, coupable.

- Quoi? S'écria Oliver en se levant d'un bond.

- C'est à cause de moi qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Si je n'avais pas été présent, le jour où Lex m'a percuté avec sa voiture. Commença le jeune fermier.

- ça m'a l'air d'être une longue histoire. L'interrompit Victor qui voyait son patron fou de rage. Pourquoi ne nous raconte tu pas tout depuis le début.

Clark hocha donc la tête et se mit à leur raconter sa première rencontre avec leur ennemi, comment Chloé et Lex s'étaient rapprochés au fil des années, puis la détérioration de leur relation, les expérimentations de Lex sur la jeune femme – à ce passage, Oliver brisa la table basse de son salon, de rage- la découverte de Chloé concernant ses pouvoirs, puis le fait qu'elle savait déjà pas mal d'années qui était la JL. Chaque membre de la Ligue resta sous le choc de ces révélations à propos de celle qui s'était sacrifiée pour sauver la vie de Superman.

Au bout de deux heures où Clark leur raconta ce qu'était de vivre à Smallville, Oliver retourna dans la chambre de la jeune femme, voulant être le premier qu'elle verrait quand elle se réveillera. Le grand blond s'était entre temps changé, et il était désormais habillé d'un survêtement et d'une chemise, il s'assit alors sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de rapprocher du lit où se trouvait Chloé.

**

* * *

Appartement de Steven Swift, SC.**

Pendant que Clark racontait sa première rencontre avec Lex aux gars de la JL, Steven était assis sur son canapé, les yeux dans le vague, en train de se repasser mentalement les évènements qui avaient eu lieu, quelques heures plus tôt. Son père, était mort. Tué par Green Arrow, le héros de la ville. _Quel héros? C'est un tueur!_ Pensa alors Steven, de colère il brisa le vase qui trônait sur sa table basse. _Il ne peut pas s'en tirer comme ça!_

Le jeune médecin en était encore dans son plan de vengeance, qu'il sursauta quand il entendit que l'on frappait à sa porte. D'un pas lent et mesuré, il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et resta sans voix quand il vit qui se tenait devant lui.

- Garreth? Réussit-il à articuler. Que faites-vous ici? Lui demanda t-il en le laissant entrer.

- j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Steven. Commença t-il gravement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Votre père vient de mourir.

- Je sais. Répondit Steven en hochant la tête.

- Co...Comment le savez-vous? Lui demanda t-il inquiet mais aussi surprit.

- J'ai suivit mon père. Je savais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose quand il m'a dit qu'il allait rencontrer Lex Luthor. Lui expliqua le jeune brun. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru, qu'il allait se faire tuer par Green Arrow! S'exclama t-il plein de haine envers le héros.

- Green Arrow? S'étonna Garreth. En êtes-vous sur?

- Je l'ai vu! Il lui a planté une flèche en plein cœur. Garreth, je veux vous demander une faveur.

- Bien sur, maintenant je suis à votre service. L'autorisa le militaire.

- Aidez-moi à me venger pour la mort de mon père. Je veux retrouver Green Arrow et lui faire payer ce qu'il lui a fait. Lui demanda Steven, ses yeux remplis de haine quand il prononça ces paroles.

Garreth accepta la faveur, cachant au fond de lui sa joie. En effet, il croyait que ce serait difficile de faire passer la mort du professeur Swan pour un accident, mais ce Green Arrow lui donnait la parfaite opportunité dont il avait besoin. _Bientôt, il n'y aura plus besoin que je continue de me cacher_. Pensa le militaire tout en écoutant d'une oreille ce que lui disait Steven Swift.

**

* * *

Appartement Oliver Queen, SC**

Oliver était encore dans la chambre où dormait Chloé quand Clark entra. Le grand brun referma la porte derrière lui, prit place au pied du lit de la jeune femme et après quelques minutes, commença à parler.

- Oliver, je dois retourner à Métropolis. Lui apprit Clark en reportant son regard sur le grand blond, qui hocha simplement la tête.

- Je sais. Merci d'être resté. Lui répondit Oliver sans quitter des yeux la poitrine de Chloé, espérant la voir se soulever, indiquant que sa respiration avait reprit, mais elle continuait de ne pas bouger.

- Je ne peux pas m'absenter plus d'un jour. Lois se demanderait ce qu'il se passe. Avoua Clark, coupable.

- Je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veillerais sur elle. Lui fit le jeune homme en le regardant.

- Je sais. Je te la confie. Dès qu'elle se réveille. Prévenez-moi. Lui fit promettre le jeune fermier avant de se lever et de partir, laissant de nouveau Oliver seul dans la pièce.

Dans la pièce à côté, Victor était en train de vérifier si la police avait bien été sur le lieu du crime. En effet, après avoir ramené Chloé chez Oliver, Arthur avait appelé la police de Star City, les prévenant qu'un meurtre avait été commis. Le jeune Afro-Américain vérifia donc le rapport de police et de la morgue concernant le professeur Swan. Arthur et Bart continuaient de travailler sur les différents laboratoires de Lex, tout en jetant par-ci, par-là des regards aux écrans d'ordinateur qui affichaient les rapports de Swan.

**

* * *

Appartement Oliver Queen, SC.**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis le départ de Clark et les garçons avaient décidés de laisser Oliver seul avec Chloé chez lui. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de parcourir les derniers dossiers que lui avait envoyé Joanne. En effet, le jeune homme avait demandé à sa secrétaire de lui faire parvenir tous les dossiers sur lesquels Chloé et lui travaillaient. Car depuis la mission sur les quais, le jeune milliardaire était resté enfermé chez lui, ne sortant que seulement pour faire ses patrouilles. Il ne souhaitait pas que la femme qu'il aimait ne se réveille seule et apeurée. De plus, les autres membres de l'équipe faisaient eux aussi des patrouilles pour éviter à leur leader de trop s'éloigner de la jeune femme.

Donc Oliver était en train de lire un dossier concernant les nouvelles technologies de Queen Industries, quand il entendit le bruit qu'il attendait depuis des jours. Un toussotement.

* * *

**Générique**

**I'd Come for you de Nickelback.**

**Chloé Sullivan... Allison Mack**

**Oliver Queen/ Green Arrow...Justin Hartley**

**Steven Swift...Brendan Ferr**

**Lex Luthor...Micheal Rosenbaum**

**Clark Kent...Tom Welling**

**Garreth... Nicholas Brendon**

**Bart Allen/Impulse...Kyle Gallner**

**Victor Stone/Cyborg...Lee Thompson Young**

**Arthur Curry/Aquaman...Alan Richtson**

**Nora Kyle/ Electra...Kristen Bell**

**

* * *

**

**Appartement Oliver Queen, SC.**

Il resta quelques secondes paralysé par la surprise. Mais une fois qu'il entendit de nouveau ce bruit, il se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise dans la précipitation, et se dirigea en courant vers sa chambre. À l'intérieur de la chambre, il se stoppa, prenant pleinement conscience de ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux. Dans le lit, Chloé se releva, faisant des étirements et quelque fois, toussa. La blondinette avait les yeux fermés donc elle ne pouvait pas voir que son hôte était à présent devant elle. Mais l'odeur de menthe poivré l'enivrait. Doucement, elle ouvrit ses yeux, et sourit en voyant l'homme qu'elle aimait près d'elle.

- Ollie. Dit-elle d'une voix rauque avec un petit sourire.

- Chlo? Demanda t-il incertain en s'approchant doucement d'elle, pour ne pas la perturber.

- Depuis combien de temps? Lui répondit-elle, se sentant coupable de lui avoir fait traverser ça. Je suis désolée. S'excusa t-elle quand elle vit le regard d'Oliver rempli de larmes.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Lui dit-il en se précipitant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

La jeune femme se relaxa dans son étreinte. Chloé comprit alors que l'homme qu'elle aimait pleurait, en sentant qu'il sanglotait dans ses bras. Ne pouvant plus contenir les violentes émotions qui la parcouraient, elle se laissa pleurer à son tour. Le couple pleura donc dans les bras l'un de l'autre durant quelques minutes, avant qu'Oliver ne rompe leur étreinte. Le grand blond détailla silencieusement le visage de la jeune femme, qui lui souriait. Ne contrôlant plus ses sentiments, il l'embrassa comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain. Les baisers qui étaient timides au début, firent place à des baisers fiévreux.

Avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de ce qu'il se passait, les deux jeunes gens étaient en train de faire l'amour, enfin en parfaite harmonie l'un l'autre.

Désormais, il n'y avait plus aucuns secrets pour faire obstacle à leur relation.

Quelques heures plus tard, Oliver et Chloé étaient au lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lui en train de caresser les cheveux de Chloé pendant qu'elle laissait parcourir sa main sur le torse nu du jeune homme. Chacun, un petit sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

- Il faut que l'on prévienne les gars. Fit Oliver en la regardant amoureusement.

- je sais. Mais on pourrait pas le faire demain? Demanda t-elle en levant sa tête vers lui, ses yeux implorant sa requête.

- Non. Clark et les gars étaient très inquiets pour toi. Lui rappela Oliver en secouant la tête et lui caressant son épaule.

- Je sais. Je crois que vous méritez une explication. Accepta t-elle en acquiesçant. Je suis encore désolée pour t'avoir fait traverser tout ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Chloé. Mais j'aurais préféré que tu nous en parle. On aurait pu trouver une autre solution. Répondit-il en lui souriant tristement.

- Oliver, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, mais ça. C'était quelque chose que je devais faire par moi-même. Tu comprendras tout à l'heure. Lui dit-elle sérieusement.

- Il y a quand même une question que je voudrais te poser. Fit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Vas-y. Sourit-elle en continuant de lui caresser le torse inconsciemment.

- Depuis quand sais-tu pour Green Arrow? Demanda t-il intrigué.

- Depuis le jour où tu m'as sauvé de Mister B. Après qu'Alicia soit partie. Avoua t-elle en souriant quand elle le vit les yeux ronds.

- Depuis tout ce temps? S'exclama t-il surprit.

- Oui. Mais je dois dire, que j'avais déjà un petit faible pour toi, en tant qu'Oliver Queen. Alors quand j'ai senti ton odeur, je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'un héros ait de la distraction. Expliqua t-elle se rappelant leur rencontre ce jour-là.

- Mon odeur? Demanda Oliver ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Menthe poivré. Lui révéla t-elle. Tu porte cette odeur tout le temps. Mais quand il est mélangé avec l'odeur du cuir, cela se fait plus sentir.

- Donc, je dois remercier mon after-shave pour que tu ais découvert mon identité? Sourit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

La jeune femme n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, qu'elle se laissa emporter par leur étreinte.

**

* * *

Washington DC.**

Dans l'un des cimetières de la capitale américaine, se tenait une foule de gens célèbres, des professeurs universitaires mondialement reconnus, des hommes politiques et bien entendu, au premier rang, la famille du défunt. Sur l'un des quelques sièges mis à disposition de la famille, se tenait Steven Swift, entouré de sa belle-mère, de l'avocat de son père et de Garreth. Tous étaient présent pour donner leur derniers respects à ce célèbre professeur Swan. Garreth faisait semblant d'être attristé par la mort de son patron, mais au fond de lui, il jubilait. Son plan faisait des avancées gigantesques et il ne supportait plus l'attente de voir son projet enfin réalisé.

Le militaire tourna donc imperceptiblement la tête vers le fils de Swan, Steven.

Ce dernier regarda le cercueil de son père être mis en terre et ses pensées se dirigèrent vers ce que lui avait appris quelques heures plus tôt, l'avocat de son père concernant le testament de Virgile Swan. En effet, le vieux professeur avait légué toute sa fortune, ses propriétés à son fils unique. Le jeune médecin repensa au meurtre de son défunt père et sa rage envers Green Arrow redoubla. Mais l'ébauche d'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il comprit qu'il pourrait assouvir sa vengeance, grâce à Garreth et à l'argent de son père.

Alors que Garreth et Steven s'étaient un peu écartés de la foule qui s'en allait doucement du cimetière, un homme resta caché derrière l'arbre d'où il avait pu assister à la cérémonie. Sa limousine attendait derrière lui, son chauffeur prêt à ouvrir la portière arrière. Après un dernier regard en direction de Steven et Garreth, l'homme remonta le col de son long manteau et partit en direction de sa voiture. Le chauffeur lui ouvrit la porte et avant de la refermer, s'adressa à son patron.

- Où allons-nous maintenant Mr Luthor?

- Smallville. Répondit alors Lex Luthor avec un petit sourire.

**

* * *

Appartement Oliver Queen, SC.**

Le journal du Daily Planet trônait sur la table basse, avec comme première page, la cérémonie du professeur Swan où l'on pouvait voir sur la photo, tout les gens importants dans le milieu de la science. Autour de la table basse du salon d'Oliver Queen se tenait tous les membres de la JL. Pour une fois, Bart était assis et ne cherchait pas à courir dans tous les sens, Victor ne détacha pas son regard du couple en face de lui, Arthur faisait de même et seul Clark n'osait pas regarder Chloé en face, de peur d'y voir de la tristesse. Oliver de son côté était à côté de Chloé et lui caressait le dos de sa main gauche, ce qui avait pour effet de détendre la jeune femme. En effet, cette dernière était anxieuse d'expliquer à ses amis ce qu'elle était et pourquoi elle s'était sacrifié ce jour-là.

- Bon, maintenant qu'ils sont tous là, tu peux nous expliquer, Chloé? Commença Oliver qui n'en pouvait plus d'être laissé dans le noir.

- D'accord, mais dans ce cas, essayez de ne pas m'interrompre. Ok? Leur demanda t-elle en les regardant tour à tour. Clark? Fit-elle à son meilleur ami quand il ne répondit pas à sa requête.

- Promit. Jura t-il en hochant la tête, sans toutefois la regarder en face.

- Pour que vous compreniez, j'ai besoin de revenir sur certains évènements qui eurent lieu il y a plusieurs années. Commença t-elle en replongeant dans ses souvenirs, kryptonien et humains.

Durant plusieurs heures, Chloé leur raconta donc ce qu'elle avait découvert à propos de Véritas, ses pouvoirs et son plan pour que Clark puisse prendre pleinement possession de ses pouvoirs. Quand elle eut finie, les garçons la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Mais ce fut Clark qui prit la parole en premier, les surprenant tous quand il se leva d'un bond.

- Chloé! S'exclama t-il en colère contre son amie et lui-même. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis, à propos de San-Ra?

- Je ne l'ai compris que lorsque je suis retournée à Smallville, Clark. Lui dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Mon pouvoir de guérir m'empêchait d'avoir accès aux connaissances de Krypton.

- Attends! S'exclama Bart en ouvrant les yeux comprenant ce qu'elle impliquait par là. Ça veut dire, que tu n'es pas humaine? Que tu es aussi de Krypton?

- Non, je suis humaine, comme vous. Mais apparemment j'étais destinée à devenir le Gardien de Clark. Leur dit-elle en se tournant pleinement vers eux. Ce sont mes gènes qui m'ont guidé vers la météorite.

- Mais tu viens de nous dire que tu possédais désormais des connaissances infinies et illimitées, provenant de cette San-Ra. Voulut comprendre Victor.

- Attendez. Les coupa t-elle. Je crois que je connais un moyen de mieux vous l'expliquer. Et sur ces paroles, elle s'assit au centre de la pièce, ferma ses yeux et se concentra sur l'expérience qu'elle avait eu lors de sa mort, quelques heures auparavant.

Les garçons la regardèrent faire, chacun se posant la question de ce qu'elle voulait leur montrer. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'une lumière blanche apparut autour de Chloé, et qu'une sorte de losange se matérialisa au-dessus d'elle. Clark reconnut la forme comme provenant de la Forteresse mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de formuler ses pensées, une voix grave s'éleva parmi eux, les faisant sursauter.

La voix de Jor-El résonna alors dans l'appartement. Le père biologique de Clark répéta les mêmes paroles qu'il avait eu avec Chloé.

Après plusieurs minutes, la voix disparut ainsi que la lumière et Chloé rouvrit les yeux.

- Je vous ai montré ce que Jor-El m'a expliqué lorsque j'étais...morte. Leur dit-elle en les regardant.

- Tu es vraiment sur que tu ne risque rien, Chlo? Demanda Clark, après que sa surprise fut passée.

- Absolument. J'ai accompli ce que disais la prophétie. Ou plutôt la malédiction. Lex ne peux rien contre toi. Affirma sérieusement la jeune femme en le prenant dans ses bras, soulagée qu'il ne lui en veuille pas.

- Donc ce que disais Véritas, était vraie? Les interrompit Oliver.

- Oui et non. Swan a mal interprété ce que disait Véritas. Il a vu dans les symboles une façon de prendre possession de l'esprit de Clark en tuant le Gardien et en éloignant le Guérisseur . Leur expliqua t-elle en souriant, fière d'elle-même.

- Comment ça? S'étonna Arthur.

- Et bien, le Gardien était celui qui aurait dû mourir, pour de bon. Mais le Guérisseur est celui qui peut se ramener lui et les autres à la vie. Continua t-elle en faisant les cent pas. J'ai envoyé les informations comme quoi j'étais le Gardien à Lex, qui a tout de suite averti Swan.

- Donc, tu savais déjà que Lex viendrait lui-même ici, de même que pour Swan. Comprit soudain Oliver, se rappelant de la petite visite de Lex.

- Oui. Mais je ne pense pas que ni l'un ni l'autre était au courant pour mon côté...protecteur. Sourit-elle. C'est pourquoi je voulais que Clark soit présent aussi.

- Pour qu'il essaye de te protéger. S'exclama Arthur qui sourit devant l'intelligence de son amie.

- Exactement. Confirma Chloé en hochant la tête. Le sacrifice demandé devait se faire par le geste lui-même et par ma propre volonté à me sacrifier pour quelqu'un que j'aime.

- Comme dans Harry Potter! S'exclama Bart qui comprenait à son tour. Je savais que ce n'était pas pour rien que tu l'avais laissé ici, à notre vue.

- En effet, je comptais sur le fait que tu aimes ce livre pour les mettre sur la voie. Rigola la blondinette en s'adressant à Bart qui rougissait. Je t'ai envoyé un exemplaire, Clark, parce que je savais que tu trouverais ça bizarre. Fit-elle en se tournant cette fois vers son meilleur ami.

- Et si rien de tout ça n'avait marché? Demanda alors Oliver dont la colère se faisait sentir. Si tu avais eu tord?

- J'avais un plan B. le rassura t-elle en lui souriant tristement.

- Non! S'exclama t-il en se levant d'un bond, surprenant ses amis. Tu crois vraiment que ta vie est quelque chose avec laquelle tu peux t'amuser? Lui demanda t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Non bien sur que non. Répondit la jeune femme en secouant la tête. Mais si ma vie peux permettre de sauver le monde, alors oui, je suis prête à mourir. Leur avoua t-elle gravement. C'est ce que vous faites chaque jour. Ajouta t-elle en regardant les membres de la JL.

- Chloé, on a des pouvoirs. Lui rappela Victor.

- Qui ne peuvent pas toujours vous sauver. Contra t-elle en les dévisageant. Oliver, tu es humain, et pourtant tu ne crains pas de sortir tous les soirs, pour redonner un peu d'espoir et de justice dans ce monde. Vous le faites tous! S'exclama t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Je veux faire partie de ça!

- Il n'en ait pas question! S'exclamèrent Oliver et Clark en même temps.

- Pourquoi on ne voterait pas? Proposa t-elle en souriant. Qui est pour que je fasse partie de la JL?

A la proposition de la jeune femme, trois mains se levèrent, celles de Bart, Victor et Arthur. Chloé sourit de toutes ses dents et avec son air le plus sérieux, se tourna vers les deux autres.

- La majorité l'emporte. Dit-elle simplement en reprenant place sur son siège.

- Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Watchtower. La félicita Victor avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Watchtower? S'étonnèrent Oliver et Clark.

- Elle est celle qui vois tout et qui connais tout! S'exclama Arthur pour leur expliquer ce nom de code.

- Allez, avouez, vous aviez déjà envisager la possibilité qu'elle fasse partie de la Ligue, non? Comprit Oliver en se laissant choir dans le fauteuil à côté de Chloé.

- Oui! S'exclama enthousiaste Bart qui revint avec un sandwich dans ses mains. Depuis le jour de son anniversaire.

- je crois que rien de ce que je pourrais dire te fera changer d'avis? Proposa Clark en faisant à Chloé son air de chien battu.

- Non, Clark, rien. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je me contenterais de vous aider lors de vos missions, je crois que rester derrière un ordinateur à vous donner des ordres, m'excite plus que de botter le cul à des méchants! Lui avoua t-elle en souriant.

- Bien, c'est que je voulais entendre. Sourit à son tour le grand brun. Je vais devoir retourner à Métropolis, Lois m'appelle pour dîner.

- Dis lui que je passerais bientôt la voir. Répondit Chloé avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire au revoir.

Le jeune fermier s'envola alors, laissant le reste de l'équipe. Deux heures plus tard, il ne resta plus que Chloé et Oliver. Ce dernier demanda alors à la jeune femme si elle comptait rester à Star City et cette dernière répondit par l'affirmative, si Queen Industries voulait bien encore d'elle. Heureux d'entendre ce genre de réponse, le jeune milliardaire la prit dans ses bras et l'amena dans sa chambre où ils reprirent leur activité préférée.

**

* * *

Quelque part dans le Vermont.**

Un homme descendit les escaliers qui menaient à une sorte de laboratoire souterrain, accompagné par un docteur, en raison de sa blouse blanche. L'homme était habillé dans une tenue entièrement noire, son visage caché par des lunettes sombres. Sa principale priorité était de ne pas se faire trop remarquer, pas après l'enterrement de Swan. Son fils lui avait offert son aide pour ce projet et il ne compte pas mettre ce pourquoi il a éliminé le professeur Swan, en danger. Le docteur l'emmena dans une pièce où se trouvait un équipement médical, des ordinateurs et sur toute la longueur d'un mur, une vitre sans tain. Cette dernière donnait sur une autre pièce voisine à celle où se tenait l'homme. Ce dernier apprécia ce qu'il vit devant lui: les médecins qu'il avait engagé en train de faire subir des expérimentations sur d'anciens soldats américains.

- Monsieur G? L'interrompit alors un jeune médecin. Je crois que vous serez content d'apprendre que l'opération « Expendables » sera bientôt prête.

- Parfait. Sourit l'homme sans détourner son regard de la vitre. Quand seront-ils prêts?

- Quelques semaines, si nous avons encore suffisamment de produits. Répondit le médecin.

- Vous en aurez. Appelez-moi s'il y a quelque chose. Lui fit promettre l'homme en le dévisageant.

- Oui, Monsieur G. Bon voyage.

- Merci.

L'homme en noir partit du laboratoire, monta dans sa voiture et enleva ses lunettes. Dans le rétroviseur, on pouvait voir le sourire de Garreth.

**

* * *

Appartement de Steven Swift, SC.**

Une semaine après l'enterrement de son père, le jeune médecin était revenu chez lui, ne pouvant pas se permettre d'être aussi absent de son boulot. Mais durant ce court séjour dans la capitale, le jeune homme avait commencé à mettre ne place un plan de vengeance envers celui qui ne méritait pas d'être considéré comme un héros.

Steven revint de la cuisine, une bière dans sa main, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il déposa sa bière sur la table basse, prit les quelques fléchettes qui s'y trouvaient et commença à les lancer sur une photo accrochée au mur du salon. La photo représentait Green Arrow à la une du Star City Gazette avec pour titre, un autre éloge de ce héros.

**A suivre..**.


	2. Episode 2

**Coucou, je sais que ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas posté de nouveaux chapitres, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas oublié cette histoire. **

**Bon alors contrairement à la première saison, je ne pourrais peut-être pas posté régulièrement mes chapitres, donc je m'en excuse d'avance, si l'attente est trop longue. **

**Sinon, dans ce deuxième épisode, apparition d'un nouveau personnage qui aura une certaine importance dans la vie d'un de nos héros préférés! je ne dis pas lequel... **

**Aussi, Oliver et CHloé vont commencer à avoir des obstacles dans leur relation... (apogée dans le Chapitre 4!)**

**Bref, continuez de me lire et de poster des reviews, je vous promet de ne pas attendre un mois pour le prochain épisode. **

**Bisous**

* * *

**Appartement Steven Swift, SC.**

Le jeune médecin était en train de se préparer pour partir à l'hôpital, il pénétra donc dans la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. Il alla chercher dans l'un des placards, son flacon d'antidépresseurs.

En effet, depuis la mort de son père, le jeune homme s'était prescrit des antidépresseurs croyant que sa haine envers Green Arrow était un effet secondaire du choc qu'il avait subi avec les funérailles, quelques semaines plus tôt. Malheureusement, sans s'en rendre compte, le grand brun en était devenu dépendant et il apparaissait de plus en plus lunatique.

Après avoir avalé ses cachets, il sortit de chez lui mais alors qu'il était sur le point de pénétrer dans l'ascenseur, son regard s'arrêta sur la une du journal :

_« Oliver Queen et Chloé Sullivan, à quand le mariage? »._

Steven se tendit immédiatement en voyant la photo qui accompagnait l'article. Son ex, était tout sourire avec le jeune milliardaire. La photo avait dû être prise lors d'une de leur soirée en amoureux, d'après les regards et les gestes qu'ils se faisaient. D'un geste de colère, le jeune médecin frappa la porte en fer de l'ascenseur avec son poing. La colère qu'il éprouvait pour Green Arrow était similaire à celle qu'il avait envers Chloé et Oliver. Cela ne faisait que trois semaines que le nouveau couple était apparu officiellement comme tel, mais Steven n'arrivait pas encore à s'y faire.

Quand la boite de fer s'ouvrit, le jeune homme y pénétra, les portes se refermant sur son regard rempli de haine et de vengeance.

**

* * *

Bar le Red Ashes, SC.**

Il était à peine minuit, le bar était en train de faire sa meilleure recette de l'année. Le propriétaire, un homme d'une forte corpulence mais d'une grande gentillesse, était ravi. Il observa depuis son bureau au premier étage, les clients, danser, boire, jouer au billard... Au loin, son barman discutait avec la nouvelle recrue de la boite.

Le barman, qui s'appelait Carl, discutait avec sa nouvelle collègue tout en préparant les cocktails.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis? Demanda Carl à une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus.

- Joe. Répondit-elle en lui souriant, illuminant son visage. Et la paie.

- Quand aurais-je le plaisir de voir tes talents à l'œuvre? Plaisanta le barman en servant l'un des clients devant lui.

- Je commence demain. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne sera pas déçu. Lui promit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller.

Une fois dehors, le sourire de la jeune femme s'évanouit, laissant place à un visage vide d'expression. Elle était à Star City pour une mission bien précise et elle ne devait surtout pas s'en éloigner. La femme disparut alors dans une allée sombre parallèle à la rue du bar, ses mains éclairant l'allée.

Depuis le toit d'un immeuble de la ville, l'attention de l'un des membres de la JL fut attiré par l'étrange lumière que produisait une personne. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Cyborg la suivit, emporté par sa curiosité.

* * *

**Générique.**

* * *

**Quelque part dans le Vermont.**

Comme tous les vendredi, Garreth était venu visiter son laboratoire pour voir l'avancée de son projet « Expendables ». Le visage de Garreth se couvrit d'un sourire quand il apprit que son projet serait bientôt fini. En effet, cela faisait plusieurs années que l'ancien militaire avait décidé de contrecarrer les plans de Lex Luthor en créant lui-même sa propre armée de super soldats. Durant presque 3 ans, il avait volé de l'argent à Virgile Swan tout en restant son fidèle bras droit dans sa recherche de Véritas. Alors maintenant que son ancien patron était bel et bien mort, il ne va certainement pas laisser le jeune Swift lui gâcher tout son travail. C'est pourquoi, depuis quelques semaines, il discutait avec ce dernier pour le convaincre d'investir dans ce projet, sans qu'il n'en sache rien. Les médecins qui accompagnaient le militaire dans le laboratoire, le conduisit dans une petite salle où l'un des soldats l'attendait.

- Comment allez-vous Joe? Demanda le médecin tout en s'asseyant en face de lui, Garreth restant dans l'ombre pour observer l'interrogatoire.

- Quand pourrais-je sortir d'ici? Demanda l'homme blond, son regard remplit de peur malgré l'air de confiance qu'il voulait dégager.

- Dès que vous nous aurez dit ce que nous désirons savoir. Répliqua le médecin, relevant la tête de son dossier pour regarder son patient dans les yeux.

- J'ai étudié votre dossier, Joe. Et il paraît que vous avez été arrêté par Green Arrow il y a quelques temps, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Mais je ne sais pas qui il est. Jura l'homme en lançant un regard en direction de Garreth qui observait attentivement l'homme.

- Oh, mais nous voulons seulement savoir quelque chose à son propos. Le rassura le médecin. Dis nous simplement quelle est sa faiblesse.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce mec est comme intouchable. Avoua Joe en secouant la tête. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est humain. C'est sur! Affirma t-il confiant. Et je crois qu'il ne travaille pas seul.

- Comment ça? Demanda alors Garreth, son intérêt piqué.

- Et bien quand j'étais enfermé à la prison de Star City, j'ai entendu les autres détenus parler de lui et ils mentionnaient toujours une femme. Expliqua l'homme blond. Apparemment, Green Arrow doit bien la connaître parce qu'il l'appelait par son prénom et que l'un des détenus l'a vu repartir avec la femme derrière sa moto pour la reconduire chez elle.

- Comment s'appelle t-elle? S'enquit aussitôt Garreth.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais elle est petite, blonde. C'est celle qui a fait enfermé Big M! S'exclama t-il soudain, se rappelant de cette histoire datant de l'année précédente.

- Big M? Répéta Garreth, comprenant de qui il s'agissait. Merci Joe. Ajouta t-il avant de partir.

Une fois hors de la salle d'interrogation, il se tourna vers l'un des médecins et lui ordonna de continuer l'expérience sur Joe. Le médecin trembla à la pensée de ce qui attendait le jeune homme mais ne dit pas un mot, tandis que Garreth disparaissait par où il était arrivé.

* * *

**Appartement d'Oliver Queen, SC.**

Dans le salon de la penthouse du jeune milliardaire, se trouvait presque tous les membres de la JL. Seul manquait pour l'instant Victor Stone. Bart en était à sa troisième parts de pizza, Arthur s'amusait à discuter avec les poissons rouges d'Oliver tandis que Chloé et Clark discutaient des fiançailles de ce dernier avec Lois.

« - Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu vas emménager avec Lois. Répéta pour la centième fois Chloé tout en feuilletant le dossier concernant Lex Luthor.

- Pourquoi est-ce si difficile à y croire? Demanda l'alien en souriant à sa meilleure amie. Tu es celle qui n'arrêtait pas de nous dire que ferions un magnifique couple.

- Je disais aussi que je voulais vivre comme Laura Ingalls. S'exclama amusée la jeune femme, sa réplique amusant les trois autres garçons dans la pièce.

- Chloé, je ne savais pas que tu regardais la « petite maison dans la prairie ». s'amusa Bart qui s'installa à côté d'elle, avec dans sa main, une part de pizza.

- Ok, j'avoue, j'avais un faible pour Lorenzo! S'exclama t-elle en se levant pour aller vérifier quelque chose sur l'ordinateur.

- J'espère que j'ai réussi à le remplacer? Demanda alors la Oliver en pénétrant dans l'appartement accompagné de Victor. Regardez qui j'ai trouvé.

- Vic! S'exclama la jeune femme en souriant, avant de se tourner vers son compagnon. Et oui, Oliver Queen est définitivement numéro 1 dans mon cœur. Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Eurk! S'écria Bart en les voyant s'embrasser. Vous ne pouvez pas allez dans votre chambre?

- Crois moi. Si on va dans cette chambre, Chloé et moi, on ne risque pas d'en sortir et encore moins d'avoir la réunion. Répliqua t-il en souriant voyant l'air dégouté de ses amis, pendant que Chloé rigolait.

- On n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir ça. Fit remarquer Clark.

- Oui, Queen, ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir! S'amusa la jeune femme en donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule du jeune milliardaire.

- Au fait Victor, où étais-tu passé? Fit Arthur en se tournant vers son ami pour changer de sujet.

- Je surveillais quelqu'un. Répondit-il en souriant et les yeux pétillants.

- Oh, je vois, elle est comment? S'exclama Chloé impatiente d'en savoir plus tout en se précipitant à ses côtés.

- Elle pourrait être une bonne recrue pour l'équipe. Ajouta t-il rêveur en s'adressant à Oliver qui paraissait dubitatif.

- Donc elle possède un pouvoir. Conclue la blondinette en se redirigeant vers son ordinateur où elle démarra un programme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'étonna Clark en allant la rejoindre.

- Je fais une rapide recherche sur cette mystérieuse inconnue. Sourit-elle en les voyant surpris.

- Et comment va tu la retrouver? Même moi je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle. Lui avoua Victor en la rejoignant.

- Je ne voulais pas vous en parler avant de l'avoir essayer, mais ce sera un petit test! S'enthousiasma la jeune femme en reportant son attention sur l'écran.

- c'est donc sur ce truc que tu bossais tous les jours, depuis trois semaines? Comprit Oliver en secouant la tête. Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé avant?

- Pour que vous me disiez de ne pas le faire? Contra la jeune femme en voyant où allait mener cet conversation.

- Exactement! S'exclama moins enthousiaste Oliver. Tu ne peux pas interférer dans la vie des gens comme ça, Chlo!

- Je n'interfère pas, ok? Je veux juste savoir s'il y a beaucoup de krypto-monstres ! Est-ce mal? Lui demanda t-elle en reportant pleinement son attention sur son compagnon devant les visages inquiets de leurs amis.

- Tu en fais aussi partie! S'écria le jeune milliardaire en colère laissant les autres dans la pièce perplexes et sans voix.

- Quoi? Lui demanda t-elle doucement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Comprit tout de suite Oliver en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait. Je ne voulais pas...

- Non! Le coupa Chloé en se levant et se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire. Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle s'en alla.

- Mec! S'exclama Bart en colère. Pourquoi avoir dit ça à Chloélicieuse?

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est sorti tout seul! Essaya de se justifier le jeune blonde en mettant sa tête entre ses mains, quand il prit place sur le canapé, suivit des autres.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Oliver? Demanda soudain Clark en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que de la voir investie dans la Ligue... commença le milliardaire mais ne finit pas sa phrase.

- Tu as peur qu'elle ne prenne des risques en travaillant avec nous? Comprit Clark en secouant la tête tout en souriant.

- Pourquoi souris-tu? Demanda intrigué Victor. Tu ne devrais pas être celui qui protège par tous les moyens ta meilleure amie?

- Si bien sur. Confirma l'alien. Mais Chloé n'est pas quelqu'un à qui on donne des ordres, espérant qu'elle les suivra.

- Donc tu es ok pour qu'elle travaille en tant que Watchtower? S'exclama Bart les yeux ronds.

- Oui. Parce que si je l'en empêche, elle sera la première à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Oliver, je comprends pourquoi tu as peur. La dernière fois qu'elle est morte, j'ai vu sur ton visage combien tu l'aimais. Expliqua le grand brun. Mais si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu dois la laisser faire, c'est la meilleure façon de lui prouver tes sentiments.

- Je crois que je vais aller la chercher. Acquiesça le jeune blond.

- Dépêche toi. Lui conseilla Bart en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Choélicieuse, ne va le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Plaisanta Arthur.

Pendant ce temps-là, Chloé errait dans les rues adjacentes au building d'Oliver, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, après ce qu'Oliver venait de lui dire. Elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais une partie d'elle, s'en voulait de ne pas être normale, de posséder ces pouvoirs. Alors quand elle entendit son nom être crié par l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle se retourna, l'attendit. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, le voyant à bout de souffle, les cheveux en bataille, son regard triste, elle ne put s'empêcher de le gifler.

Oliver accusa la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir, sachant que la jeune femme en face de lui était peiné de ses récents propos. Il baissa la tête mais Chloé l'en empêcha en lui sautant au cou tout en s'excusant de ne pas être « normale ».

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu? Demanda t-il en lui caressant les cheveux pour la calmer.

- De ne pas être normale. Répondit-elle en pleurant. Je suis sur que tu serais mieux sans moi.

- Non! Ne pense plus jamais ça. Ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure, c'était seulement parce que j'ai peur de te perdre. Essaya t-il de lui expliquer, tout en sentant les premières gouttes tomber sur eux. Je suis fier que tu sois celle que tu es. Tu es la Chloé Sullivan que j'aime. Et je ne voudrais pas que tu changes pour rien au monde. Ajouta t-il avant de capturer la jeune femme dans un baiser passionné tandis qu'ils se faisaient mouillés par la pluie.

Durant leur petite conversation sous la pluie, ils ne firent pas attention à l'homme en noir qui les espionnait et les prenait en photos. Quand le jeune couple fut retourné vers le building du jeune homme, l'espion appela son patron pour lui raconter en détails les faits et gestes de sa cible.

À l'autre bout du fil, Garreth sourit en entendant les bonnes nouvelles que venait de lui annoncer l'un de ses employés. Dans quelques heures, Steven Swift aura sa revanche et peut-être que lui, Garreth, aura son financement pour finir son projet tant attendu.

* * *

**Appartement de Steven Swift, SC.**

Le jeune médecin venait de rentrer de sa garde à l'hopital. Il inséra ses clés dans la serrure et fut surpris de trouver Garreth assis dans son canapé, un dossier entre les mains.

- Que faites-vous là, Garreth? Demanda le grand brun intrigué. Et comment êtes-vous entré?

- J'ai utilisé la clé de votre père. Je devais vous voir rapidement. Commença le militaire en se levant tranquillement. J'ai des informations pour vous. Concernant Green Arrow. Tenez. Ajouta t-il en lui tendant le dossier.

- Merci. Le remercia Steven avant de prendre le dossier et de l'ouvrir. Chloé? S'exclama t-il en levant les yeux vers l'autre homme qui hocha en guise de réponse.

- Vous en êtes sur? Je veux dire, je suis sorti avec elle et je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler de Green Arrow.

- Peut-être qu'elle vous cachait bien des choses. Sourit Garreth avant de se diriger vers la porte. Je vous contacterai lorsque j'aurais mis en place le plan.

- Très bien. Acquiesça le jeune médecin, encore sous le choc.

Et Garreth disparu, laissant Steven seul, perdu dans ses réflexions. _Plus que quelques jours et mon plan sera en place_. Pensa le militaire en sortant de l'immeuble.

* * *

**Bar le Red Ashes, SC.**

Victor était au bar, entouré d'Arthur et de Bart. Le jeune afro-américain s'était laissé convaincre par ses deux amis d'être accompagné pour pouvoir approcher la femme dont Victor était sous le charme. Les trois jeunes gens étaient en train de discuter de la meilleure façon dont Victor devrait approcher la jeune femme, quand les lumières s'éteignirent, ne laissant que la lumière de la scène devant eux, allumée. Une douce mélodie s'éleva alors, faisant taire les dernières conversations dans le bar. Une douce voix de femme commença à se faire entendre, au rythme de la musique qui se jouait. Arthur, Bart et Victor, s'échangèrent des regards, se demandant qui pouvait avoir une aussi belle voix. Soudain, Victor retint sa respiration quand il vit qui était sur scène. La jeune femme qu'il avait suivit dans l'allée se trouvait devant lui, chantant une magnifique chanson. Bart ne put retenir un sifflement quand il vit à son tour la jeune femme. Le plus jeune des garçons, se tut une fois que Victor lui ait jeté un regard froid.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les conversations reprirent une fois que la chanteuse ait fini son numéro.

- Il faut qu'on essaye de l'approcher. Fit Arthur en scrutant le bar à la recherche de la jeune femme.

- Je crois que ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Fit une voix féminine derrière eux, les faisant sursauter. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers?

- Heu, peut-être pourrait-on commencer par savoir ton nom, ma jolie. Proposa Bart en train de flirter.

- Et peut-être que ce sera simplement un soda pour toi, gamin. Répliqua t-elle en roulant des yeux avant de se tourner vers Arthur en souriant. Et pour vous deux?

- Heu, une bière. Répondit Arthur qui essayait de cacher son rire après la remarque qu'elle venait de faire à Bart.

- Deux. Ajouta Victor.

- ça marche! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Les garçons restèrent sans voix, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne avec leur commande.

- Heu, comment est-ce que vous vous appelez? Se risqua Victor, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de la jeune femme.

- Nora, Nora Kyle. Lui répondit-elle, les yeux brillants en le regardant. J'espère que vous reviendrez. Ajouta Nora avant de disparaître prendre d'autre commandes.

- ça y est! S'exclama Bart en souriant. C'est définitivement mon bar préféré. Il faut à tout prix qu'on y emmène Chloélicieuse!

* * *

**Dans un café au coin de QI , SC.**

Chloé venait juste de quitter son travail et c'est donc par habitude, qu'elle se dirigea directement au café du coin, pour avoir sa dose de caféine. Depuis qu'elle s'était installée à Star City, il y a presque deux ans, la jeune femme avait repéré ce café pas trop loin de son travail, mais après que sa relation avec Oliver fut rendue publique, elle n'y mettait presque plus les pieds, à sa plus grande frustration. En effet, Oliver ne voulant pas qu'il lui arrive de dangers, partait au boulot, le matin et le soir avec elle. Or, ce jour-là, le jeune milliardaire était occupé à une réunion de dernière minute laissant Chloé seule pour rentrer chez eux. Rien qu'en pensant au fait d'habiter ensemble Chloé sourit en pénétrant dans le café.

Après avoir passé sa commande, la jeune femme était sur le point de repartir quand une silhouette familière retint son attention.

- Steven? L'interpella t-elle surprise de le voir dans cette partie de la ville. Salut! Ajouta t-elle en lui souriant tout en se dirigeant vers lui.

- Chloé! S'exclama t-il les yeux ronds. Comment vas-tu?

- Bien, et toi? J'ai appris pour ton père, je suis désolée. Lui dit-elle en lui touchant le bras pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait.

- Merci. J'ai appris que tu sortais avec lui, alors. Fit-il pour changer de sujet, tout en l'accompagnant dehors pour continuer la conversation.

- Oui. J'aurais voulu te le dire de vive voix, mais …. essaya t-elle de lui expliquer.

- Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas grave. Sourit-il pour lui faire voir qu'il ne lui tenait pas rancœur. Sinon, je vois que tu travailles toujours à Queen Industries.

- Oui, j'ai finalement laissé tomber ma règle numéro 1! rigola Chloé les yeux pétillants.

- Ah... fit-il en regardant droit devant lui, pour vérifier que son plan était mis en place.

- Tout va bien, Steven? Lui demanda la petite blonde d'un air concerné.

- Oui. Affirma Steven avant de s'arrêter au coin d'une rue et de se tourner vers Chloé. Excuse-moi, Chlo. Fit-il avant qu'un homme en noir ne vienne par derrière la jeune femme, et l'enlève.

- Amenez-la au port. Vous savez le numéro. Ordonna Steven à l'homme qui portait désormais une Chloé inconsciente sur ses épaules.

* * *

**Appartement Oliver, SC.**

Le jeune milliardaire tournait en rond dans son salon depuis plus d'une heure, inquiet du silence radio de sa compagne. Il avait réussit à quitter sa réunion relativement tôt et il s'attendait à trouver Chloé chez eux, mais Oliver fut surpris de n'y voir personne. Et maintenant il était plus de 23h et aucunes nouvelles de la jeune femme. Fou d'inquiétude, il composa pour la centième fois le numéro de la blondinette pour tomber sur sa boite vocale. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il se décida finalement à contacter les garçons pour qu'ils puissent localiser la jeune femme.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la Ligue était réunit chez Oliver, leur inquiétude grandissante à chaque minute qui passait.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien trouver sur le chemin? Demanda Oliver à Bart qui hocha négativement de la tête.

- Nada, Boss. Aucunes traces de Chloélicieuse dans les environs de Queen Industries ou de l'appartement. Répondit le plus jeune des membres.

- J'ai activé son GPS mais il donne les coordonnées d'ici. Je crois qu'elle a du le laisser là avant de partir ce matin. Expliqua Victor qui regardait l'écran d'ordinateur.

- Peut-être qu'elle est allé à Métropolis voir sa cousine? Proposa Arthur en regardant les autres.

- Non, j'ai déjà appelé pour savoir mais rien, en plus Lois est en mission au Mexique avec Clark. Répliqua Oliver qui s'assit sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Boss, Chloélicieuse va surement pas tarder. Le rassura Bart.

Au moment où ce dernier finissait sa phrase, le téléphone du milliardaire sonna, faisant sursauter les autres.

- Allo? Demanda le leader de super-héros sans prendre la peine de vérifier qui l'appelait.

- Mr Queen? Demanda une voix masquée à l'autre bout du fil. Voulez-vous revoir votre chère et tendre Chloé Sullivan?

- Où est-elle? Qui êtes-vous? Ordonna furieusement Oliver en se levant d'un bond et faisant les cent pas, suivit de ses amis.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est intacte, enfin elle le restera si vous m'envoyer le Green Arrow à l'adresse que je vais vous envoyer. Bonne soirée Mr Queen. Fit la voix avant de raccrocher au nez du milliardaire.

- Qui était-ce? S'exclama Victor les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Oliver en fixant son téléphone pour voir le message. Mais il détient Chloé et il veut que je contacte Green Arrow pour qu'il aille la sauver. Expliqua t-il en se dirigeant vers sa cachette secrète pour se transformer en héros.

- Il savait que tu es le Green Arrow? S'étonna Bart en mâchouillant un bâtonnet.

- Je ne pense pas. Il m'a appelé par mon nom, Mr Queen.

- Comment savait-il que tu saurais où contacter Green Arrow? Demanda alors Arthur les yeux ronds.

- On parle de Chloé, là. Les interrompit Victor. Elle a été sauvé suffisamment de fois par Oliver devant un tas de criminels, qu'ils savent probablement qu'elle a un lien avec Green Arrow.

- Donc en gros, pour eux, Chloé est une sorte d'appas pour Green Arrow. Et comme tout le monde sait qu'elle sort avec Oliver Queen, il le contacte croyant qu'il saura où trouver le Green Arrow. Expliqua Victor aux autres qui le regardaient les yeux ronds. Quoi?

- Rien, mais ce que tu dis est totalement machiavélique et totalement plausible. Acquiesça Arthur en s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils.

- Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble? Proposa Bart à Oliver qui venait de sortir habillé en Green Arrow.

- Non, c'est mon problème. Victor tu saura Tower pour me guider, Ok? Ordonna Green Arrow.

- Pas de problème, Boss. Accepta Cyborg en prenant place derrière l'ordinateur.

* * *

**Quais de Star City, 1h du matin.**

Oliver, guidé par Victor arpenta les quais de sa ville natale, à la recherche du hangar dans lequel était retenue Chloé. Il avait reçu quelques minutes plus tôt l'endroit où sa compagne se trouvait et sans perdre une seconde, monta sur sa moto et se dirigea vers les quais, avec la voix de Victor dans son oreille pour lui indiquer que le hangar vers lequel il se dirigeait était gardé par trois gardes, ainsi qu'à l'intérieur, la présence de trois personnes.

Green Arrow se trouvait désormais devant la porte sud du hangar, où il se devait de désarmer les gardes avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Sans aucuns bruits, le héros se plaça stratégiquement, de façon à ce que sa cible se trouve en face de lui. Il prit alors dans son carquois une de ses flèches et la pointa sur le premier garde. Ce dernier s'écroula quand il reçut la flèche dans son épaule gauche, puis en l'espace de quelques secondes, les deux autres se trouvèrent par terre, laissant alors le champs libre à Green Arrow de pénétrer dans le hangar.

Victor lui donna les directions à prendre pour que le leader rejoigne les trois autres personnes dans la pièce centrale. A la dernière intersection, le héros vert prit à gauche et tomba nez à nez avec les kidnappeurs de sa compagne.

- Je vois que Mr Queen, vous a fait passer le message. Vit une voix au fond de la pièce.

- Il faut dire, que vous ne lui avez pas laissé le choix. Répliqua de sa voix masquée Green Arrow en pointant son arc vers l'inconnu.

- Si j'étais vous, je baisserais mon arme. Vous ne voudriez pas la ramener blessée, n'est-ce pas? Lui conseilla la voix en s'approchant de Chloé inconsciente sur une chaise, avant de pointer une arme sur sa tempe, faisant trembler de rage le jeune milliardaire.

- Où est passé votre copain? Demanda Oliver en baissant légèrement son arme et scannant la pièce du regard.

- Oh, il est simplement parti. Répliqua l'inconnu.

- Ne l'écoute pas Arrow, l'image thermique indique qu'il est encore dans le bâtiment. Lui fit alors la voix de Cyborg dans l'oreillette.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Arrow en faisant une petite grimace. Pourquoi avoir enlevé Mlle Sullivan? Voulut savoir le héros en désignant la jeune femme sur la chaise en face de lui.

- Oh, tout simplement parce que c'était le seul moyen de vous voir. Voyez-vous, mon patron m'a engagé pour que je vous attire ici.

- Pourquoi? S'empressa Oliver sans bouger.

- Parce que vous avez tué mon père! S'exclama alors une voix venant de derrière Oliver, le surprenant.

- Steven...Swift? S'exclama surpris le héros vert.

- L'ex de Chloélicieuse? S'exclama de son côté Bart dans l'oreillette d'Oliver.

- Je vois que vous me connaissez. Sourit le jeune médecin en braquant une arme sur son adversaire, avant de lui faire face, ses yeux remplis de haine.

- Je n'ai pas tué votre père. Swan a été tué par Lex! Se justifia Arrow, comprenant le malentendu.

- Non, j'étais là, j'ai tout vu. Le contredit le médecin en secouant la tête.

- Ce que vous avez vu, c'est moi tirant une flèche pour désarmer Swan, Lex est celui qui l'a tué.

- Lex est parti avant que mon père ne soit tué, Arrow. Lui cracha Steven haineusement.

- Je n'ai pas tué Virgile Swan. Redit Oliver.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, je sais ce que j'ai vu, et je vais venger la mort de mon père. Répliqua Steven en enlevant le cran de sécurité du revolver.

Le reste se passa dans le flou total pour Oliver. Alors que Steven avait appuyé sur la détente de l'arme, le coup retentissant dans toute la pièce, un flou rouge traversa la pièce, envoyant au sol Steven Swift et poussant Green Arrow hors du champ de la balle.

Quand le héros vert se releva, il découvrit que les deux assaillants étaient cloués au sol, inconscients et attachés à la chaise qu'occupait précédemment Chloé. Cette dernière ne se trouvait d'ailleurs plus dans le bâtiment.

- Je l'ai ramené à la Tour. Lui annonça Bart en voyant son patron chercher frénétiquement le bâtiment des yeux.

- Merci Impulse. Le remercia Arrow en se redressant de toute sa taille. Je t'en dois une.

- Arrête. On s'est mis d'accord avec le reste de l'équipe de te suivre, pour assurer tes arrières, tu vois. Expliqua Bart en souriant devant l'air incrédule de son leader.

- Je suis content que pour une fois, vous ne m'ayez pas écouté. Plaisanta Oliver, bien qu'il ne se sentait pas en joie.

- De rien, Boss. Et sur ces dernières paroles, Impulse disparut dans un flou rouge, laissant Oliver seul avec les deux autres.

Ne sachant pas quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques minutes plus tôt, Green Arrow laissa donc les deux méchants dans le hangar, avant de se diriger vers sa moto pour retrouver sa bien aimée.

* * *

**Appartement Oliver Queen, SC.**

Quand Oliver sortit de l'ascenseur, encore habillé de son costume de héros, il se dirigea directement vers leur chambre, sans se soucier des regards inquiets que lui lançaient ses coéquipiers.

Une fois les portes de la chambre refermées, il s'approcha de la silhouette endormie de Chloé, s'assit à ses côtés et la regarda dormir. Le jeune homme la détailla des pieds à la tête, prenant conscience des quelques égratignures qu'elle avait sur le visage. Une vague de colère s'empara de lui en imaginant le pire. Il s'était promis de ne pas la blessée, ni de la voir se faire blesser. Pas après avoir faillit la perdre face à Lex Luthor. Or, aujourd'hui, il avait échoué. _Peut-être que je ne suis pas celui qu'il lui faut, après tout?_ Pensa t-il en lui caressant le visage. Il resta donc plusieurs heures à la regarder dormir, sa colère diminuant à mesure que le sommeil s'empara de lui.

* * *

**Devant le Bar Red Ashes, SC.**

Nora Kyle, avait été de fermeture ce soir-là, c'est pourquoi elle se trouvait dans la sombre allée à 4h du matin, marchant jusqu'à son immeuble. Elle s'arrêta, quand il s'aperçut que quelqu'un la suivait. Ne voulant pas passer pour une femme sans défense, elle tourna à l'intersection, et attendit que son suiveur passe pour lui donner un coup de poing dans le visage, l'envoyant à terre.

- Vous êtes folle ou quoi? S'écria une voix masculine tandis que Nora se mettait en position de combat.

- Qui êtes-vous? Et pourquoi vous me suivez? Lui demanda t-elle sans baisser sa garde, le noir dissimulant le visage de l'homme.

- C'est moi, Victor, vous m'avez servi à boire ce soir. Essaya de lui rappeler le jeune homme en s'approchant du peu de lumière que la ruelle procurait.

- Victor? S'étonna Nora en baissant les poings pour s'approcher de lui. Oh! Vous étiez avec deux autres gars, non?

- Oui. Rigola Victor en se massant la machoire où il avait été frappé. Vous n'allez pas de main morte.

- Désolée. S'excusa t-elle en lui souriant tout en s'approchant de lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous trainez dans les rues à cette heure là? Commença le jeune homme afro-américain.

- Oh, heu... les rues ne sont pas... tellement sombres, enfin... pas pour moi. Tenta t-elle de lui expliquer.

- Allez-y. Lui annonça Victor.

- Quoi? S'exclama Nora ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Allumez les. Je sais que vous pouvez faire sortir de l'électricité de vos mains, alors allez-y. Redit-il .

- Co...Comment est-ce que...? murmura t-elle effrayée en se reculant vers le mur de la ruelle.

- Je ne vous ferais pas de mal. Lui promit t-il en voyant l'air effrayé sur son visage. Je veux juste vous faire une proposition.

- Laquelle? M'enfermer dans un de vos laboratoires et m'utiliser pour vos expériences? S'écria t-elle furieuse. Non merci!

- Si je vous dis, que la Justice Ligue recrute? Demanda Victor avec un petit sourire en coin.

**A suivre**


	3. Episode 3

**Salut! Je suis enfin de retour pour la suite des aventures de Green Arrow. Et je dois dire, qu'il va y avoir quelques petites surprises! bref, je sais que ça fait un bail (deux mois :( ) que je n'ai pas posté. mais maintenant que je suis en vacances, je vais essayer de poster une fois par semaine. Restez au RDV! **

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Appartement de Victor Stone, SC.**

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que les membres de la Justice Ligue expliquaient leur mission à la presque nouvelle recrue, Nora Kyle. En effet, après que Victor l'ai convaincue d'entendre ce qu'avait à dire le chef de la JL, la jeune femme avait suivi Victor, avec un peu d'appréhension jusqu'à chez lui. Une fois les autres membres de la JL prévenu de sa présence, la jeune blondinette s'était retrouvée entourée par Arthur, Bart et le milliardaire de la ville, Oliver Queen. Mais la personne qui lui inspirait confiance et méfiance était sans aucun doute, Chloé Sullivan. Quand cette dernière la salua chaleureusement, Nora sentit comme une sorte de lien entre la seule femme de l'équipe et elle. Au fil de leur explications, Nora comprit qu'elle avait devant ses yeux, ceux qui passaient leur vie à détruire les atrocités de Lex Luthor et des autres méchants dans le monde. Cela lui redonna espoir dans ce qu'elle attendait de faire de sa vie.

- Lorsque nous détruisons les laboratoires secrets de Lex, nous faisons en sorte que les personnes présentes dans ces bâtiments ne soient pas blessées. Continua de lui expliquer Chloé, tandis qu'Oliver annonça à Victor que Nora habituerait chez lui.

- Même si ce sont ceux qui ont torturé et tué ces innocents? S'exclama abasourdie Nora, de la colère dans ses yeux.

- Oui, parce que nous ne sommes pas là pour décider qui à le droit de vivre ou mourir. La contra Chloé d'un air déterminé et d'une voix grave, ce qui stoppa la conversation entre les garçons.

- A quoi ça sert? Demanda Nora de plus en plus frustrée. La Justice n'existe nulle part! Les flics sont corrompus, les juges aussi! Regardez Gotham!

- Batman est comme nous. Intervint Arthur avec un petit sourire. Il ne condamne pas, il essaye de redonner de l'espoir à ses concitoyens en leur montrant qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur.

- Comment faites-vous? Fit Nora en les regardant perplexe. Il y a tellement de choses qui va de travers dans le monde, comment faites-vous pour ne pas perdre espoir?

- On est une famille. Répondit simplement Chloé en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune femme et en lui touchant l'épaule. Quand quelque chose ne va pas, on se le dit et on cherche une solution. Ajouta t-elle en lançant un regard en coin à Oliver qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Sinon, pourquoi je dois rester ici? J'ai mon propre appartement vous savez. Changea Nora en les dévisageant tour à tour.

- Tu vis dans un quartier mal famé de la ville. Répliqua Bart choqué. En plus, tu pourra t'adapter plus vite! Ajouta t-il en lui souriant de toutes ses dents, ce qui les fit sourire.

**

* * *

Appartement de Steven Swift, SC.**

Après que le chauffeur du jeune médecin se fut inquiété de ne pas revoir venir son patron et son bras droit depuis plusieurs minutes, le chauffeur se dirigea vers le hangar quand il entendit une détonation. Ne se doutant pas une seule seconde de ce qu'il venait de se passer, l'homme blond se mit à courir le plus vite possible, malgré ses 50 ans, et fut stupéfait de trouver son patron avec son coéquipier attachés à une chaise, un revolver au pieds de la chaise. Sans plus attendre, il se précipita à leur côtés, vérifia s'ils étaient toujours en vie, et avec un soupir de soulagement, les détacha. Mais comme ils furent inconscients, l'homme décida d'appeler les pompiers, qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Une fois les examens terminés, Steven et Garreth purent rentrer chez eux, chacun rejouant la soirée et leur plan dans leur tête. Or, Garreth eut l'idée de prendre les vidéos des caméras de surveillance qui fonctionnaient dans le hangar et se dirigea vers son nouveau pigeon pour les visionner.

Steven était prêt à se coucher, frustré de l'échec de son plan, quand on frappa à sa porte. D'un pas lent, il alla ouvrir et fut stupéfait de trouver sur son pas de porte, Garreth, avec un petit sourire et une boite noire dans sa main gauche. Sans attendre d'être invité, le bras droit de Steven pénétra dans l'appartement, se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la télé du jeune médecin et démarra le lecteur. Devant leurs yeux se mit à défiler les évènements de la soirée. Sans un mot, Steven et Garreth visionnèrent l'ensemble de la vidéo pour voir où leur plan avait échoué. Et moins d'une heure plus tard, ils comprirent. Chloé Sullivan n'était pas seulement le moyen de piéger Green Arrow mais une sorte de contact pour tous les membres de la Justice Ligue. Tandis que Steven se sentit encore plus trahi par son ex, Garreth de son côté vit la parfaite opportunité pour lui, de se débarrasser de ces troubles-fêtes.

**

* * *

Générique**

* * *

**Queen Industries buildings, SC.**

Dans le bureau d'Oliver Queen, se trouvaient Patrick, son conseiller financier de Star City et le directeur de la firme de QI à New York, ainsi que Chloé Sullivan. Cette dernière était présente à ce petit tête à tête sur la demande de Patrick. En effet, depuis qu'il l'avait prise sous son aile à son arrivée à Star City, le vieil homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la jeune femme comme sa propre fille. Et ce sentiment était en quelque sorte réciproque. Après avoir annoncé à la presse que Chloé Sullivan était désormais la nouvelle conseillère des finances de son entreprise, Oliver Queen décida d'organiser une petite réunion avec son ami Patrick pour discuter de son nouveau poste.

- Je ne peux accepter votre offre, Oliver. Le contredit alors Patrick après quelques minutes de silence.

- Pourquoi? Vous êtes déjà le directeur à New York, seulement maintenant vous serez là-bas de façon permanente. Chercha à comprendre Oliver en restant assis dans son fauteuil. Je sais que Madame Gloves n'aime pas beaucoup les longs week-end sans son mari. Ajouta t-il.

- C'est bien pour ça que je me dois de refuser, Oliver. Maria et moi, nous aimerions pouvoir visiter le pays, sans avoir à prendre l'avion. Leur confessa Patrick avec de l'excitement dans sa voix, ce que remarqua Chloé.

- Vous voulez démissionnez? S'enquit Oliver en se levant de son fauteuil, surpris.

- Oui. Mais je ne partirais de Queen Industries que lorsque mon remplaçant à New York aura été trouvé. Lui assura Patrick avant de se tourner vers Chloé qui souriait tristement.

- J'espère que l'on continuera à se voir? Demanda t-elle en se levant de sa chaise et en se dirigeant vers le vieil homme pour l'embrasser.

- Bien sur, Chloé. Vous faites partie de la famille, désormais. D'ailleurs Maria m'a ordonné de ne pas vous faire trop travailler. Rigola le vieil homme.

- Quand désirez-vous partir visiter le pays? Fit Oliver d'une voix neutre mais sa compagne ne perdit pas le fait que ses yeux étaient tristes.

- Et bien nous aimerions bien pouvoir admirer les derniers jours de soleil en Alaska, disons dans un mois. Si cela est possible pour l'entreprise. Répondit Mr Gloves.

- Dans ce cas, je suivrais votre recommandation pour le poste à New York, Patrick. Votre opinion est très importante pour moi. Lui révéla Oliver avant de s'approcher de Chloé et Patrick et prendre le vieil homme dans ses bras.

Les trois personnes décidèrent après cette émouvante réunion de sortir déjeuner tout en discutant des personnes favorables d'avoir le poste à New York.

**

* * *

Appartement de Victor Stone, SC.**

Pendant que Chloé et Patrick parcouraient les possibles candidats pour le futur poste vacant, Clark Kent, ou plus connu sous le surnom de Superman, débarqua chez l'un de ses meilleurs amis et collègues, Victor Stone. Durant les jours qui avaient suivi le recrutement du membre de la JL, Chloé l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et l'inviter à la rencontrer. Un peu surpris de ne pas avoir été mis au courant plus tôt, Clark était malgré tout venu, impatient de rencontrer cette nouvelle recrue dont Chloé parlait avec le plus grand bien.

C'est donc pour cette raison que le jeune fermier/journaliste se trouvait dans le salon de l'appartement de Victor, ses mains sur le hanches devant le spectacle sous ses yeux.

- Hey CK! S'enthousiasma Bart en le saluant chaleureusement. Tu veux te joindre à nous? Je suis en train de les laminer!

- Je vois que vous êtes en train de vous relaxer d'une dure mission. Non? Demanda Clark en roulant des yeux devant les mimiques de ses amis. Chloé est là? Ajouta t-il en scrutant les murs à la recherche de sa meilleure amie.

- Nope, elle est encore au bureau. Quelque à voir avec des candidatures. Lui répondit Arthur en haussant les épaules.

- Oliver? Continua Clark en s'asseyant à côté de Victor, un air de concentration sur son visage tandis qu'il essayait de battre Bart à la console.

- En patrouille. Et je crois que l'on a une réunion demain. Fit Bart en tournant la tête vers son ami. Tu viendras dit?

- Oui. En fait je verrais peut-être la nouvelle. Confirma l'alien en commençant à se lever pour partir. J'étais seulement passer pour la saluer.

- Oh! Et bien Nora travaille. Mais tu la verras demain, c'est sur. Acquiesça Victor, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres quand il prononça le nom de la jeune femme, ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu par ses amis.

- Dans ce cas, à demain. Fit Clark avant de partir par la fenêtre dans un courant d'air.

**

* * *

Quelque part à Star City**.

Un homme habillé de bleu de la tête au pieds et portant un sac de sport dans la main gauche, s'avança prés de la réceptionniste du building et avec un grand sourire, lui tira dessus. La jeune femme s'écroula, morte derrière son bureau, pendant que l'assassin continua son chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Sans perdre un instant, l'homme mit son masque anti-gaz, appuya sur le bouton 23 et attendit patiemment que les portes s'ouvrent. Quand ce fut le cas, l'homme sortit de la boite en fer, chercha dans son dos son revolver avant de prendre dans son sac, une petite bombe.

Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers un bureau décoré de blanc, tirant sur les gens qui étaient encore présent ce soir-là. Une fois dans le bureau, l'homme positionna sa bombe contre l'une des étagères de la pièce, alla se cacher derrière le fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce et la bombe explosa. L'assassin s'approcha donc du trou que l'explosif avait provoqué, et avec un grand sourire, s'empara de tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. En l'espace de quelques minutes, l'homme masqué avait réussi à s'emparer de dossiers confidentiels, d'argent, de bijoux, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende au loin, les sirènes de police. Sans paniquer, l'homme se retourna en direction de la vitre du bureau, examina la hauteur, prit une profonde inspiration et sans réfléchir à deux fois, sauta.

Quand la police arriva sur les lieux du crime, un officier fut étonné de voir dans le ciel, à proximité de l'immeuble, un parachutiste. Ce dernier alla s'écraser sur le toit de l'immeuble voisin. Lorsque l'officier en parla à son supérieur, ce dernier lui donna une claque derrière la tête en lui faisant comprendre, que ce « parachutiste » n'était autre que le voleur. Avec un petit geste de la tête, le commandant en chef, murmura alors à quel point la ville avait de la chance d'avoir le Green Arrow et les autres héros.

Au moment où les policiers cherchaient des indices qui pourraient indiquer l'identité de l'assassin, Garreth était en train de faire les cent pas dans son appartement, ses sourcils froncés, indiquant son inquiétude et son impatience face à son petit plan. L'homme fut tiré de ses pensées par un petit coup à sa porte d'entrée. Il alla ouvrir la porte, et son inquiétude disparut lorsqu'il vit son employé de la soirée devant lui, son sac de sport à la main. Garreth le fit entrer, referma la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla. Quand l'homme masqué entendit le « clic » du verrou, il se retourna, de l'incompréhension sur son visage et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, se retrouva mort sur le sol de l'appartement de Garreth, une balle dans la tête. Garreth se baissa alors prés du cadavre, s'empara du sac et se dirigea vers son canapé où il commença à parcourir l'intérieur du sac en question, un sourire de plus en plus large se dessinant sur les lèvres.

* * *

**Appartement de Chloé et Oliver, SC.**

Le journal d'aujourd'hui était posé sur la table basse du salon, ouverte à la page des informations de la ville. Autour de la petite table se trouvait tous les membres de la JL, Clark était arrivé un peu plus en avance que prévu étant donné la situation. Nora regardait attentivement tous les membres de la Ligue en train d'argumenter sur l'identité de l'assassin, tandis que Chloé était à son ordinateur en train de visionner les caméras de surveillance du building en question.

- Hey, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. S'exclama la voix de Chloé depuis son ordinateur, mais personne ne l'écoutait, sauf Nora, qui souriait.

- Je te dis que ce gars c'est un professionnel, Vic! S'exclama Oliver en levant les bras en l'air. Regarde comment il se cache des caméras. Il savait où il y en avait.

- Peut-être Ollie, mais il ne devait pas avoir prévu un coup de sortie. Le contredit Arthur en pointant la fenêtre brisée du building sur la photo du journal. Ce gars est un amateur.

- Hey! Reprit Chloé sans quitter des yeux son écran. Vous allez m'écouter! Cria t-elle après qu'elle n'ait reçu aucune réponse de la part de ses collègues.

- Quoi? Demanda Bart en la regardant avec son air de chien battu.

- Je crois que ce n'était pas un amateur, enfin pas vraiment. Commença la jeune femme en prenant une petite télécommande et après quelques secondes, une écran plat sortit du mur du salon, pour afficher ce que la jeune femme avait sur son écran d'ordinateur.

- Whoua! Ça c'est trop cool! S'exclama Bart en s'approchant de l'écran. On se croirait dans un de ces films d'espionnage et tout...

- Revenons-en au sujet, ok? L'interrompit Nora en se positionnant un peu mieux sur le canapé à côté de Victor pour voir l'écran.

- Merci Nora. La remercia Chloé avec un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur son ordinateur.

- Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il n'était pas un amateur? S'enquit Clark.

- Oh, bien sur que si que c'est un amateur. Mais son chef, lui ne l'est pas. Répondit la jeune femme blonde en souriant à ses amis qui avaient les yeux ronds.

- Quoi? Ils étaient deux? S'étonna Victor.

- Non. Lui. Commença Watchtower en montrant un gros plan de l'homme masqué sur l'écran. Était le seul présent dans le building ce soir-là à faire son braquage. Mais sa sortie par parachute? Je crois que c'était plutôt une sortie de secours.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? Demanda Oliver, fier de sa compagne. C'était plutôt bien trouvé, avec les policiers qui l'attendaient en bas.

- Non, si ce gars était un professionnel, il se saurait aperçu qu'il y avait une une échelle de secours de l'autre côté de l'étage 23, d'où il aurait pu sortir sans se faire voir, et sans se blesser. En plus, le fait qu'il ait réussi à atterrir sur le toit de l'immeuble voisin alors que les officiers de police l'avaient remarqué, montre bien qu'il n'était pas très malin. Termina la jeune femme sérieusement.

- Whoua, tu sais que tu pourrais faire une sacrée voleuse, Chloélicieuse. Fit Bart devant les regards surpris des autres.

- Na. Je vous donnerais trop de mal pour m'attraper, et après vous seriez frustrés. Plaisanta la blondinette avant de montrer une autre photo. Mais le plus important de ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que le bâtiment appartient à Lex.

- Quoi? Mais ce n'est même pas sa ville. S'offusqua Oliver en regardant de plus prés le nom de l'immeuble devant lui.

- Je sais, Ollie, mais dans tout l'immeuble, Lex n'utilise uniquement que l'étage 23. Coïncidence? Je ne pense pas. Leur révéla la jeune femme.

- Chloé? Demanda Nora qui regardait attentivement quelque chose sur l'écran. Peux-tu agrandir ce coin de la photo s'il te plait.

- Heu, oui, bien sur. Acquiesça Watchtower. Qu'est-ce que tu vois?

- Je, je crois que je pense savoir qui est derrière ça. Leur révéla la nouvelle recrue le regard plein de rage.

- Quoi? S'étonnèrent Victor et Arthur en même temps.

- L'homme masqué devait faire partie de l'organisation des « Expandables ». commença Nora, le regard dans le vide.

- Expandables? Répéta Bart étonné. Connais pas.

- C'est un genre d'armée de soldats sur-entrainés. Leur dit-elle avant de se tourner vers eux, le regard plein de larmes. J'en faisais partie.

Les autres membres de la JL, restèrent bouche bée devant cette révélation. Chloé fut la première à prendre Nora dans ses bras, la réconfortant et lui promettant de retrouver ceux qui lui ont gâcher la vie. Victor resta perdu dans ses pensées, son cœur se serra un peu plus lorsqu'il entendit les pleurs de la femme qu'il commençait à aimer.

- Nora, tu n'es pas obligé de tout nous raconter maintenant. On sait ce que ça fait que d'être traité comme une souris de laboratoire. Lui annonça Arthur gentiment.

- Merci mais vous m'avez fait confiance pour me révéler votre secret, je vous dois bien ça. Répondit la brunette en s'asseyant à côté de Victor.

- Alors dis-nous comment tu t'es retrouvée à faire partie de cette « armée ». commença Clark, les sourcils froncés, l'histoire de la jeune femme, similaire à celle de Wes, le premier amour de Lois.

- Et bien, j'étais dans l'armée américaine, avec mon frère. Commença à leur raconter Nora. On était tout le temps ensemble, alors quand il a décidé d'entrer dans l'armée, je l'ai suivi. On était considéré comme des chats siamois, jamais éloigné l'un de l'autre, toujours dans la même unité de combat. Puis un jour, durant un entrainement de tir, on s'est fait surprendre par des ennemis en Égypte. Continua Nora, des larmes coulant sur sa joue. On était blessé, lui à la jambe, moi aux bras. Quand on s'est réveillé, on se trouvait dans une sorte de laboratoire, entouré de soldats blessés.

- Où est-ce que c'était? Demanda Chloé, la gorge nouée.

- Aux États-Unis. Au début, je croyais que c'était un hôpital secret de l'armée, mais quand j'ai remarqué que des soldats disparaissaient après avoir franchi une porte, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Continua Nora, le regard à présent dans le vague.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite? Voulut savoir Oliver qui tenait la main de Chloé.

- Au bout de quelques jours, une fois mes blessures presque guéri, un médecin est venu me voir, il m'a fait des ingestions d'un produit, je ne sais pas lequel. Mais au bout de plusieurs jours, je sentais que quelque chose changeait en moi. J'avais voulu en parler à mon frère, mais on était surveillé. Continua la brunette en se rappelant ce passage comme si c'était hier. Les soldats continuaient de disparaître et au bout de ce que je crois être un mois, j'ai pu commencé à faire ma petite visite personnelle. J'ai découvert que ce n'était pas un endroit de l'armée, mais une sorte de laboratoire privé, qui utilise les soldats blessés comme cobayes. Quand j'ai compris que mon frère et moi étions les suivants à être testés, j'ai pensé à un plan.

- Sauf qu'il n' a pas marché? Proposa Arthur qui voyait où elle voulait en venir.

- Non. Dans ma hâte de m'échapper, j'ai oublié que mon frère était encore gravement blessé. Confirma Nora. Alors au moment où nous étions presque à la sortie, un gardien est apparut, il nous a tiré dessus, mon frère s'est mis en position pour me protéger et il est mort, comme ça, tué par un garde, dans un couloir humide, obscur. Pleura alors la jeune femme en se rappelant de son frère étendu sans vie dans ce couloir. Alors je me suis enfouie. Je l'ai laissé là-bas, ne pensant qu'à moi.

- Non, Nora. Tu es là, parce que ton frère savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer. Il s'est sacrifié pour que tu puisse faire quelque chose de ta vie. Lui avoua Chloé, les larmes aux yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? S'écria Nora pleine de rage en se levant, ses mains projetant de l'électricité.

- Je le sais, parce que je me suis sacrifiée moi aussi. Lui avoua Chloé, tandis que les garçons, avaient un air triste sur leur visage. Et si ça devait se reproduire, je le ferais sans hésiter.

- Ok, je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prend cette discussion. Intervint Bart, qui voyait l'air blessé d'Oliver et Clark. Nora, que sais-tu de cette armée « Expandables »?

- Et bien, c'est une armée de super soldats. Et si ce que j'en ai déduit est vrai, alors ils possèdent des pouvoirs. Lesquels, je ne sais pas. Reprit Nora après s'être calmée.

- Donc tu as eu ton pouvoir à cause de ces ingestions? Comprit Clark.

- Je crois. Enfin oui. Après m'être échapper, j'ai erré par ci par là, au bout de quelques semaines, je me sentais affaiblie et je commençais à avoir des migraines. Tenta de leur expliquer la jeune femme. Et puis un jour, alors que je me cachais dans les bois d'un chien, la nuit venait de tomber, je n'avais aucune lumière, j'ai voulu me réchauffer et j'ai claqué mes mains ensemble, et de la lumière est apparue. Quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que je venais de faire, j'ai commencé à paniquée. Continua t-elle. Et puis, soudain, j'ai compris que je pouvais faire quelque chose avec ce pouvoir. Alors j'ai commencé à être le traqueur.

- Le traqueur? S'étonna Oliver. Pour traquer quoi?

- Ceux qui m'ont fait ça. S'exclama t-elle simplement. Depuis deux ans, je suis à la recherche de celui qui est derrière les Expandables.

- Nora, je sais que tu pense que la vengeance est la solution à la mort de ton frère, mais crois-moi, elle ne t'apportera rien. Lui expliqua Victor, le regard triste.

- Pourquoi? Parce que je ne protège pas le monde des vilains, comme vous? S'emporta t-elle. Ce qu'il fait est ignoble. Il se sert d'hommes bien, courageux, qui ont une famille. Pour en faire quoi? Des armes vivantes?

- Je sais ce que ça fait, d'être considéré comme une machine. La contredit Victor. Comment crois-tu que je suis devenu mi-homme mi ordinateur? La faute de Lex. Tu crois que je n'ai pas cherché à me venger? Bien sur que si! Mais ça m'aurait apporté quoi?

- Vous savez donc ce que ça fait. Confirma Nora platement, en les regardant tour à tour et vit que les membres de la JL étaient en fait des personnes comme elle.

- Oui, et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu nous dises pour Expandables. Lui confirma Oliver d'un air grave.

La nouvelle recrue leur expliqua donc tout ce qu'elle savait. Au bout de plusieurs heures, l'équipe d'Oliver se mit enfin d'accord sur un plan à adopter pour parvenir à contrer l'armée des Expandables. Durant les derniers arrangements, Oliver planifia leur trajet par vol, tandis que Chloé cherchait à l'aide du satellite de Queen Industries, le laboratoire supposé. En effet, là où se rendait la JL n'était pas en Californie mais dans le Colorado, état que Nora avait découvert comme étant le lieu où elle avait été emprisonnée. Sur les plans thermiques qui se trouvaient sur l'écran de Chloé, la jeune femme remarqua que le laboratoire était plus grand que ce qu'elle imaginait. Ne pouvant se détacher d'un sentiment bizarre, la jeune blondinette interpella Oliver.

- Ollie? Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers son compagnon qui préparait ses affaires de Green Arrow.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lui répondit-il en levant la tête de son sac.

- Peut-être que je devrais venir avec vous. Proposa la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés.

- NON! S'exclama Oliver en s'approchant d'elle, apeuré.

- Pourquoi? Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé au port, tu m'enfermes dans cette tour Ollie! Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse, comme tu sembles le croire. Cria Chloé en colère d'être traité comme telle.

- Je le sais, mais qui sera Watchtower si tu viens avec nous? La contra Oliver, essayant de se calmer.

- Très bien. Mais comme je ne serais pas là pour te sauver les fesses, saches que le laboratoire m'a l'air plus grand que ce qui était prévu. Lâcha Chloé en colère, en lui désignant l'écran avant de partir dans la cuisine.

Le reste de la réunion se passa avec une certaine tension émanant du leader et de sa compagne. Nora comprit que quelque chose avait du se produire entre les deux, et se promit de demander plus de renseignements à Victor.

* * *

**Quelque part dans le Colorado.**

La JL était arrivée dans l'état du Colorado à l'heure qu'il était prévu pour que le plan se passe sans accroc. De sa place, à Star City devant son écran d'ordinateur, Chloé dirigeait les membres de la Ligue. Nora faisait partie de cette mission, qui était la première pour la nouvelle recrue et son excitement du début, laissa place à de l'appréhension. Ce que sentit Chloé, même si cette dernière n'était pas sur place. En effet, Nora et Chloé discutaient à travers leur écouteurs, la blondinette rassurant la brunette.

Vers 1h du matin, le plan de la Ligue prit vraiment forme quand Green Arrowpénétra le premier dans le laboratoire, par une porte cachée que lui avait indiqué Watchtower. Aquaman de son côté passa le toit à travers les conduits d'aérations, tandis que Cyborg assommait les gardes qui étaient en position devant l'entrée principale, donnant ainsi accès à Electra pour entrer. Pendant ce temps-là, Impulse parcourait le bâtiment de sa super vitesse.

Durant plusieurs minutes, chacun s'occupa de son rôle, jusqu'à ce que Watchtower leur annonce qu'ils avaient chacun de la visite, sauf du côté d'Aquaman. Green Arrow était attaqué par deux gardes et un médecin, qu'il mit KO avec ses flèches, continuant ainsi d'avancer un peu plus vers la pièce où était retenu prisonniers les patients.

Impulse venait de mettre à terre trois gardes, Cyborg et Electra quant à eux, se défoulaient sur les gardes qui les entouraient. Enfin, surtout la nouvelle recrue. Une fois libéré de leur assaillants, les deux héros allèrent rejoindre Green Arrow qui avait demandé de l'aide à ses compagnons. Pendant ce temps-là, Watchtower guidait Aquaman vers la pièce où se trouvait les dossiers médicaux.

Arrivé dans la salle d'expérimentation, Aquaman prévint Chloé par son oreillette qu'il y a en plus des dossiers, des échantillons d'une substance bleue. Intriguée, la jeune femme lui ordonna gentiment de prendre les dossiers, tandis qu'elle demandait à Impulse de rejoindre Aquaman dans la pièce et de lui rapporter immédiatement les échantillons de cette substance. Le plus jeune membre de la Ligue suivit l'ordre que lui donna Watchtower et en un clin d'oeil, apparut à ses côté à Star City.

- Merci Bart. Ne dit rien à Oliver. Ok? Lui demanda t-elle avant qu'il ne reparte.

- D'accord, Chloélicieuse. Lui jura t-il avec un grand sourire avant de retourner finir la mission.

Quand Bart revint dans le Colorado, les membres de la JL étaient presque tous prêts à faire exploser le laboratoire.

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, la police arriva sur les lieux d'un incendie qui s'était produit dans un petit laboratoire, les officiers de police ignorant totalement qu'à 500 mètres derrière eux, cachés par une petite colline, cinq héros venaient d'accomplir l'une de leur nombreuses missions.

* * *

**Appartement de Garreth, SC.**

L'un de ses employés venait de lui téléphoner pour lui annoncer que l'un de ses laboratoires secondaires venait d'exploser. Ayant une petite idée de qui était derrière cette explosion, balança de rage tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Le militaire appela alors la sécurité qui s'occupait de garder son bâtiment et leur demanda de lui envoyer les vidéos de surveillance de la veille.

Garreth s'assit dans son fauteuil, ruminant de rage après la JL.

* * *

**Appartement d'Oliver Queen, SC**.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que la mission dans le Colorado fut accomplie et même si elle c'était déroulé comme le plan mis en place, il existait encore une légère tension entre deux membres de la Ligue. En effet, Chloé et Oliver étaient chacun en colère vis à vis de l'autre. Chloé parce que son compagnon l'a traitait comme une petite chose fragile et Oliver parce que la femme qu'il aimait prenait un malin plaisir à se retrouver dans des situations dangereuses.

C'est pourquoi, la veille, Nora avait demandé à Victor ce qu'il c'était passé pour qu'Oliver ne fasse pas confiance à Chloé concernant sa participation sur le terrain lors des missions. Le jeune homme lui avait raconté en détails la nuit où Oliver et les autres avaient trouvé Chloé dans un hangar face à Luthor et Virgile Swan. Arthur intervint alors pour lui expliquer ce qu'avait fait Chloé et Bart conclut en lui apprenant comment avait réagit Oliver. Après avoir entendu tout ça, Nora comprit ce que ressentait Oliver, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer Chloé comme la VRAIE patronne de cette Ligue. Gardant ses réflexions pour elle-même, la jeune femme n'entendit pas l'ascenseur de chez Oliver arriver, et Chloé ainsi qu'Oliver en sortirent.

- Vous êtes déjà là? S'étonna la blondinette en déposant ses affaires sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

- On voulait savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles des dossiers du Colorado. Répondit Victor en souriant devant l'air décontracté de son amie.

- Non pas encore, mais puisque tu le dis, pourquoi vous ne m'aidez pas? Leur annonça t-elle amusée de voir les mines défaites de ses amis. Les dossiers sont là-bas. Indiqua Chloé à Bart qui alla les chercher en deux secondes.

- Donc, on va faire de la lecture de dossiers, ce soir? Super! S'exclama Arthur en se laissant choir sur le fauteuil en prenant une pile de dossiers.

- Arrêtez, c'est sympa, en plus Nora pourra voir l'autre côté de l'équipe. Plaisanta la blondinette en prenant place à son bureau, Oliver à côté d'elle.

- Quel côté? Demanda intriguée Nora en jetant un regard aux autres.

- Le côté mauvaise foi des garçons, celui où la moindre distraction les empêche de regarder un dossier. Répondit Chloé en souriant.

- Hé! C'est pas juste! S'exclama Bart. En plus grâce à moi tu as eu un super échantillon de ce truc bleu du Colorado. Lâcha t-il avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

- Quel truc bleu? Chloé? Demanda alors Oliver, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qui venait d'être dit.

- Dans le laboratoire du Colorado, Arthur a trouver en plus des dossiers, une substance bleue bizarre, et comme je voulais savoir à quoi elle correspondait, j'ai demandé à Bart de la ramener. Commença Chloé ignorant complètement les regards noirs d'Oliver. Je voulais t'en parler, vraiment, mais avec tout ce qu'il y avait au boulot...

- Oh, non! S'exclama t-il en se levant, furieux. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas eu le temps de me prévenir que TU as découvert un truc, qui est probablement mauvais. C'est vrai qu'entre le boulot, la maison et la Ligue, on ne se voit jamais! Hurla t-il en serrant les poings, faisant abstraction des autres, qui commençaient à s'en aller.

- Quoi Oliver! Tu t'attends à ce que je reste dans mon coin durant les missions, seulement à regarder si quelques gardes arrivent sur toi? Et bien je vais t'annoncer que je ne suis comme ça. Rétorqua Chloé en se levant à son tour. Si tu veux une femme qui reste à la maison pour te préparer un bon souper, quand tu rentre du boulot, et bien, je suis désolée de te l'apprendre, mais ce n'est pas moi. Alors si c'est ce que tu recherche, je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter. Termina la jeune femme, son regard rempli de larmes.

- Non, Chloé, bien sur que non. Je t'aime, parce que tu es justement toi! Avoua le jeune blond la gorge serrée et en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est Oliver? Lui demanda t-elle doucement en lui caressant la joue. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- C'est juste que si je te laisse venir en mission avec nous, j'ai peur que tu te fasse tuer. Et je ne sais pas si je pourrais survivre si jamais... se confessa le milliardaire avant que quelques larmes ne coulent sur ses joues.

- Oh! Comprit-elle avant de l'embrasser. Mais je ne compte pas mourir. Enfin ce n'est pas dans mes projets de l'année... plaisanta t-elle avant de se taire voyant l'air torturé de son compagnon.

- Comment peux-tu plaisanter à ce sujet? Lui demanda t-il en colère en s'écartant d'elle pour lui faire face.

- Ollie, je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas mourir, parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer. Mais je te promet de faire extrêmement attention si jamais je viens en mission. Ok? Lui dit-elle. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme Clark. Tu peux me le promettre? Lui demanda Chloé.

- Je vais essayer. Conclut Oliver en reprenant sa place devant l'ordinateur.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les autres membres de la Ligue revinrent et furent soulagés de voir que Oliver et Chloé s'étaient réconciliés. Ils passèrent donc le reste de la soirée à chercher des preuves accablantes pour condamner Lex. Mais ce qu'ils découvrirent les laissa sans voix. Le laboratoire du Colorado n'appartenait pas à Luthor, mais a un mystérieux homme, se faisant appeler Monsieur G. Chloé se mit alors aussitôt à rechercher qui pouvait bien être cet homme, mais ne trouva rien. De leur côté, Oliver et Bart découvrirent que les patients qui étaient retenus dans le laboratoire avaient tous reçu une ou plusieurs doses d'une nouvelle substance appelée GD. Comprenant ce que cela pouvait être, Chloé demanda à Oliver s'il connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait les renseigner. Confirmant sa demande, Oliver leur révéla qu'il avait engagé un des meilleurs médecins des États-Unis, pour s'occuper des membres de la Ligue, Le docteur Hamilton.

Ayant désormais plusieurs pistes pour leurs recherches, les membres de la Ligue rentrèrent chacun chez eux, laissant Chloé et Oliver seuls. Ces derniers profitèrent du manque de tension dans l'air, pour faire l'amour.

* * *

**Manoir de Lex Luthor, Smallville, Kansas.**

Lex Luthor était en train de lire quelques papiers concernant ses entreprises à Métropolis quand quelque chose qui le tracassait depuis plusieurs jours, se fit plus clair dans son esprit. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il demanda à l'un de ses assistants de contacter Garreth Butt, l'ancien bras droit de Virgile Swan.

**A suivre...**


	4. Episode 4

**Building Queen Industries, SC.**

15 jours après la fin de la mission dans le Colorado, le milliardaire de l'entreprise Queen, se trouvait à présent dans son bureau de Star City, en compagnie de Patrick Gloves, en train de lire les différentes candidatures pour le prochain poste à pourvoir à New York. En effet, bien que Patrick ait assuré à son jeune patron de ne pas quitter New York avant d'avoir trouvé le parfait remplaçant pour ce poste, le vieil homme commençait à ne voir pour celui-ci, qu'une seule et unique personne, Chloé Sullivan.

C'est donc un Patrick nerveux qui entra dans la salle de conférence où se tenait déjà Oliver, le nez dans les dossiers. Le vieil homme s'installa dans un des fauteuils libres, toussa et se tourna vers son patron.

- Qu'y a-t-il Patrick? Vous me paraissez nerveux. Le tira Oliver de ses pensées.

- Heu, oui, en effet. Commença l'homme grisonnant en s'efforçant de rester calme. Je crois que j'ai un nom qui pourrait convenir pour New York. Continua t-il.

- Vraiment? Lequel? Parce que s'il me plait, je pourrais enfin me concentrer sur les autres dossiers qui requirent mon attention. Qui est-ce? Demanda Oliver, son intérêt piqué.

- Sullivan. Chloé Sullivan. Répondit Patrick, inquiet que provoquerait le nom sur son patron.

- Non. Rigola ce dernier. Chloé n'ira jamais à New York. Et je ne le lui proposerait pas de toute façon. Ajouta Oliver, reportant son attention sur les candidatures. Pourquoi pas Jenkins? Proposa t-il alors en tendant le dossier à Patrick.

- Voyons Oliver, vous savez comme moi, que Miss Sullivan est la mieux placée pour diriger l'entreprise de New York. Elle a toute les qualités requises pour ce genre de poste. La réduire à n'être que conseiller ici, serait gâcher son potentiel. Lui révéla Patrick, défendant bec et ongles sa protégée depuis deux ans.

- Je le sais bien Patrick, croyez-moi, je sais de quoi elle est capable. Mais la laissez à New York toute seule? Non! Réaffirma Oliver, s'imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios possibles qui pourraient la mettre en danger.

- Pourquoi ne laisserions-nous pas Chloé en décider? Proposa alors Patrick en arquant un sourcils.

- D'accord. Accepta Oliver en hochant la tête.

Le reste de la matinée se passa calmement, Oliver étant occupé à des conférences concernant ses partenariats, ce fut Patrick qui se chargea d'annoncer à Chloé la proposition pour New York. D'abord surprise par leur choix, la jeune femme demanda à son collègue et ami, ce qu'il en pensait. Patrick ne put tarir d'éloges à son encontre, lui démontrant que son expérience avec d'autres entreprises, serait plus que bénéfique pour Queen Industries de New York. Chloé resta silencieuse sur sa réponse, préférant en discuter d'abord avec Oliver. Patrick compris, et quitta donc le bureau de la jeune femme, la laissant pensive.

Après le départ de son collègue, la blondinette repensa à l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Elle fut morte, a été kidnappée, elle sort avec un super héros qui se trouve être son patron et meilleur ami, elle fait partie de la Justice League, et a un poste définitif en tant que conseillère financière pour l'une des entreprises les plus cotées du monde. Mais ce qui laissait Chloé insatisfaite, n'était pas sa carrière professionnelle ou même ses amis, non, ce qui l'ennuyait particulièrement, était sa relation, plus que tendue avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. En effet, depuis la mission au Colorado et la peur d'Oliver de voir un jour mourir Chloé, leur relation n'était plus la même. A tel point que la dernière fois qu'ils ont couché ensemble, c'était après le Colorado. Cela faisait donc quinze jours que les deux amants, ne se parlaient qu'au travail et durant les réunions de la JL. Chacun préférant dormir séparément, l'un dans sa chambre et l'autre dans la chambre d'ami.

C'est donc en se prenant la tête dans ses mains, de frustration, que Chloé laissa échapper un long et profond soupir, reflétant du choix difficile qui s'annonçait. _Bien sur_, se dit-elle, _je l'aime. Mais est-ce que je peux le laisser se détruire et détruire notre relation? Est-ce que New York ne serait pas la meilleure chose qui pourrait nous arriver à tous les deux? _Ces questions trottèrent dans la tête de la jeune femme toute la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux.

**

* * *

Appartement d'Oliver Queen, SC**.

Tandis que le jeune homme blond était invité pour une soirée entre mecs, chez Victor, pendant que Nora travaillait, Chloé s'était prévue une petite soirée rien que pour elle, à se détendre. Mais quand, la jeune femme eut finie son film, et qu'elle vit qu'il n'était seulement que 23h, elle décida de prendre son ordinateur portable, quelques dossiers de la JL, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. La jeune blondinette se mit dans son lit, s'installa confortablement avant d'allumer son ordinateur et de continuer les recherches qu'elle avait entreprise quelques jours plus tôt. Les dossiers auxquels elle se référait, provenaient du laboratoire du Colorado, et bien qu'elle n'eut rien dit aux garçons et surtout pas à Oliver, la jeune femme avait essayé de trafiquer les caméras de surveillance de Luthorcorp pour y trouver des réponses, mais son projet n'avait pas aboutit, Oliver ayant découvert ce qu'elle cherchait à faire, l'en avait empêché, résultant à une autre dispute.

Bref, Chloé était donc en train de parcourir les différents noms inscrit sur les dossiers. Et ce qu'elle trouva, la laissa confuse. Pourquoi le même nom était inscrit pour chaque patients. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, la jeune femme laissa échapper une exclamation de frustration, se tourna pour voir l'heure et décréta qu'il était temps de se coucher. La blondinette éteignit donc son ordinateur, sa lampe de chevet et se coucha, sans entendre, le long soupir de tristesse qu'émit Oliver quand il rentra et passa devant sa chambre. Le jeune homme baissa la tête, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, où il se coucha, seul, sa compagne à quelques mètres seulement de lui, mais aussi très éloignée.

**

* * *

Générique**

**

* * *

Plage de Star City.**

Pour tout les membres de la JL, c'était un fait qu'Arthur Curry, plus connu sous le nom d'Aquaman, aimait l'eau. Même sans sa super vitesse aquatique, le jeune homme, ancien membre de l'équipe de natation de sa fac en Floride, passait le plus clair de son temps à se baigner, faire du surf, de la plongée ou tout simplement discuter avec ses amis, les dauphins. C'est pourquoi se trouvant en Californie pour les missions de la JL, le jeune homme était à présent allongé sur sa planche de surf, en train de se remémorer ses meilleurs moments au sein de cette équipe qui sauvait désormais le monde. Le sourire du jeune homme diminua quand il repensa à une conversation qu'il avait eu quelques heures plus tôt avec Nora. En effet, la jeune femme se trouvait à l'appartement de Victor quand les garçons étaient rentrés de leur soirée entre mecs, laissant Oliver à son appartement, avant qu'ils ne rentrent à leur tour. La blondinette était sur le canapé, en train de parcourir ses factures. Bart lui avait alors demandé pourquoi elle s'embêtait encore avec ça, sachant que maintenant elle recevait l'aide d'Oliver. La jeune femme leur avait véhément répondu qu'elle préférait travailler pour pouvoir se payer ses propres affaires, et ne pas être redevable à quelqu'un, aussi gentil que soit Oliver. Victor avait acquiescé les propos de sa colocataire, mais Arthur était resté sans rien dire, ne sachant quoi répondre. C'est ainsi qu'aux premières lueurs du soleil, le jeune nageur avait réveillé Bart et l'avait trainé à la plage, pour lui apprendre à faire du surf.

Les premières minutes de la leçon qu'essayait d'enseigner Arthur à son ami, se soldèrent par un échec, non pas parce qu'Arthur ne savait pas expliquer à Bart comment faire du surf ou même monter sur une planche, mais parce que l'élève n'arrivait pas à tenir en place une seule minute!

Bart lâcha donc le surf, pour commencer une virée en mer avec un jet-ski. Le sourire réapparut sur le visage d'Arthur en pensant à la famille qu'il s'était trouvé en la JL, il considérait Oliver et Victor comme ses grands frères, Bart comme le petit dernier de la famille, dont Chloé était définitivement la mère, tandis que Nora se trouvait plus comme une jeune sœur que l'on viendrait de trouver, après de longues années. C'est donc l'esprit plus léger qu'Arthur retourna sur le sable, rejoignant Bart qui était manifestement suspendu aux lèvres de jeunes femmes, racontant des absurdités. Le grand blond déposa sa planche avec précaution, prit une serviette de plage pour s'essuyer l'eau du visage et alors qu'il était sur le point de rappeler Bart à l'ordre, il entendit des éclats de voix, s'élever en direction du magasin de surf. Le jeune héros porta donc son regard où les voix se faisaient de plus en plus énervées, voyant déjà où la houleuse confrontation allait mener. Prenant Bart par le bras, Arthur l'entraina en direction du petit magasin, son esprit formant déjà un plan pour stopper l'affrontement public.

Bart, comprenant ce que son ami s'apprêtait à faire, le suivit, un petit sourire aux lèvres. _Enfin de l'action!_ Pensa le plus jeune des deux. Arthur et Bart se trouvèrent au niveau des deux hommes en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, stoppant ainsi les effusions de sang qu'aurait encourut une bagarre. En effet, les deux hommes de la dispute étaient de grande taille, mais l'un était définitivement plus costaud que l'autre, qui aurait été sans aucun doute mis au tapis par un seul coup de poing.

Durant plusieurs minutes, Arthur essaya de trouver un arrangement entre les deux hommes, pour que ces derniers y trouve leur compte.

Quand toute l'affaire fut résolut, Bart se tourna vers l'homme le plus costaud et lui demanda sur quoi portait la dispute.

- Ce n'est pas qu'un simple client. Leur expliqua l'homme, qui se trouvait être le patron du magasin de surf. Il souhaite acheter mon magasin pour en faire un parking! S'indigna l'homme en buvant d'un coup sec son verre, surprenant les deux héros.

- Pourquoi vendez-vous le magasin? S'inquiéta aussitôt Arthur.

- Je n'ai plus assez de clients! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui préfèrent tous faire du jet-ski, les seuls personnes qui viennent, sont les habitués. Commença t-il par leur expliquer. Je donnais des leçons avant, mais je n'ai plus vingt ans...

- Quels sont les offres que vous avez reçu pour le magasin? Demanda Bart soudainement intéressé.

- Et bien, mis à part celle du parking, personne. Qui voudrais investir dans un magasin qui n'a presque plus de clients? Leur demanda le propriétaire.

- Je crois bien que je connais la personne appropriée. Sourit Bart en se tournant vers Arthur.

**

* * *

Hôpital Général de Star City, Cabinet de Steven Swift.**

Le jeune médecin, Steven Swift était en train de consulter le dossier de l'un de ses patients, quand une jeune infirmière frappa à sa porte avant de pénétrer dans le bureau. Steven ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux sur le jeune femme, qu'elle était déjà repartit. Intrigué de ne pas l'avoir entendu prononcer un mot, le regard du grand brun s'arrêta alors sur le nouvel objet qui trônait sur son bureau. Une grosse enveloppe marron, lui étant adressée. Surpris de recevoir du courrier à son bureau et non chez lui, le jeune médecin ne s'inquiéta pas plus sur le contenu de l'enveloppe et continua de lire son dossier, bientôt trop occupé pour même repenser qu'il venait de recevoir du courrier.

Chloé patientait dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital de Star City, que le docteur Swift ait sa pause. La jeune femme était dans cet établissement, non pas plaisir ni par nécessité, mais plus pour demander un service à son ex. La jeune femme était restée patiente devant les regards d'envie, de jalousie, de rage ou alors d'admiration pour les infirmières qui passaient près d'elle. Depuis sa première sortie « officielle » avec Oliver Queen en tant que petite amie officielle, Chloé faisait la une des journaux à scandales, les journalistes guettant ses moindres faits et gestes, qu'elle soit en compagnie d'Oliver ou bien des membres de la JL. La blondinette n'avait pas encore perdue son calme, mais les regards que lui lançaient désormais les infirmières, n'allaient pas tarder à le lui faire perdre. Soudain, comme ayant entendu ses pensées meurtrières envers le personnel médical de Star City, Steven apparut, de la confusion sur le visage. Chloé se leva, prit son sac et se dirigea vers lui, ignorant les regards de surprise des personnes se trouvant dans le couloir à ce moment-là.

- Hey Chloé, que viens-tu faire ici? Des problèmes? S'inquiéta aussitôt Steven avant de lui faire la bise.

- Non, rien de ce genre. Lui répondit-elle en souriant, contente de voir que leur relation amicale était toujours d'actualité. En fait, je suis venue pour discuter. J'ai bien besoin de tes lumières. Lui avoua t-elle avant de lui indiquer une salle vide.

- Ok. Ça tombe bien, je viens de finir mon opération. Lui dit-il en la suivant dans la salle. Alors, Chloé qu'elle service as-tu besoin?

- D'abord, je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas avoir été franche avec toi. Commença la jeune femme en faisant les cent pas devant lui. Je sais que je t'ai caché beaucoup de choses, et bien que je détestais le faire, c'est le seul moyen de protéger certaines personnes. Continua Chloé.

- Je comprends. Et je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Je croyais qu'on été fait pour être ensemble, il faut croire que j'avais tord. Lui répondit-il un peu amère, mais avec un petit sourire, qu'elle lui rendit.

- Vraiment? S'étonna t-elle en souriant.

- Oui, et bien que j'ai eu, je l'avoue de la rancœur envers Oliver et toi, ou bien Green Arrow, je ne peux pas renier certains faits. Lui répliqua Steven les mains dans les poches.

- Lesquelles? Demanda Chloé suspicieuse.

- Et bien que tu aimes Oliver Queen, depuis bien avant notre rencontre. Répondit simplement le médecin. Bon, si on arrêtait de briser mon ego? Quel est ce service que tu voulais me demander? Enchaina le jeune homme.

- Oui. Hum, je me demandais si tu connaissais une substance chimique appelé le GD?

- GD? Non, ça devrait? Demanda Steven pensif.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus et je me demandais si cette substance était particulièrement dangereuse. J'ai réussi à avoir les composantes chimiques, mais comme je n'ai pas fait médecine... continua la blondinette en lui tendant une feuille où les composantes étaient indiquées.

- Pas de problème, tu veux que je me renseigne, non? Compris Steven.

- Oui, ce serait super, essaye de ne pas trop l'ébruiter. Confirma Chloé avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle et de sortir. Merci encore Steven. Ça fait du bien de savoir que l'on est encore ami. Ajouta t-elle avant de disparaître derrière les portes de l'ascenseur.

Alors que Chloé était dans l'ascenseur, Steven regarda les composantes inscrites sur le papier. Quelque chose l'interpella immédiatement, quand il reconnut l'élément. Troublé, le jeune médecin, prit son téléphone, et pendant qu'il appelait son amie, se dirigea vers son bureau.

Dans le parking de l'hôpital, le téléphone de Chloé se mit à vibrer, l'alertant d'un appel entrant. Reconnaissant le numéro de Steven, elle décrocha.

- Chloé? Je viens de jeter un oeil aux éléments chimiques que tu m'as donné. Et je crois qu'ils ne sont pas tous chimiques. Commença à lui expliquer Steven, qui se trouvait à présent devant son ordinateur, en train de faire des recherches.

- Comment pas chimiques? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir dans une substance artificielle? Demanda confuse Chloé.

- C'est bien là tout le problème, ce n'est pas seulement une substance artificielle, mais une sorte de synthétisation d'un gène humain. Lui expliqua Steven. Je crois que cette GD, est a tout simplement été créée à partir d'un humain. Conclut abasourdi Steven par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Vraiment? Demanda t-elle pour elle-même avant de se rappeler qui elle avait à l'autre bout du fil. Merci Steven. Merci beaucoup. Et sur ce, elle raccrocha.

Après que son amie ait raccroché, Steven repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois. Sa rage de vengeance s'était évaporée peu à peu avec le temps, mais ne voulant pas perdre la face devant Garreth, lui avait fait croire que son désir d'en finir avec Green Arrow et Chloé Sullivan était toujours vivace. Or, après sa conversation avec cette dernière, Steven ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes les fois où Chloé avait été présente pour lui.

C'est donc d'un air décidé que le jeune médecin prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Garreth. Après trois longues sonneries, l'ancien militaire répondit.

- Garreth? Demanda Steven dès que ça eu décroché. Où êtes-vous?

- En dehors de la ville. Répondit l'homme, visiblement mécontent d'avoir été dérangé. Que voulez-vous Monsieur Swift?

- Et bien, j'aimerais que l'on discute de notre plan vis à vis de vous savez qui. Mais je préfèrerais en parler face à face. Lui dit Steven tout en regardant la fiche qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- Dans ce cas, je ne serais en ville que dans quinze jours. A bientôt, Steven. Lui annonça son bras droit avant de raccrocher.

Le jeune brun resta bouche bée, devant son téléphone, surpris de constater que Garreth n'était finalement pas ce qu'il croyait.

* * *

**Appartement d'Oliver Queen, SC.**

L'appartement du jeune couple était sans dessus, dessous. Oliver avait les cheveux en bataille, sa chemise Prada totalement froissée, et ses mains tremblaient. Le jeune homme était rentré plus tôt de ses conférences, dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'excuser auprès de sa compagne, en lui rapportant des fleurs. Mais ces dernières étaient désormais au sol, les coussins du canapé par terre, sur un desquels, Oliver était à présent assis, sa tête entre ses mains, retenant des larmes qui coulaient quand même.

Le bruit de l'ascenseur le tira de sa folie, et quand il releva la tête, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Devant lui, se trouvait une Chloé en parfaite santé, en train de boire un café. Voyant rouge, Oliver se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune femme en colère. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, Chloé recula, n'aimant pas ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Ollie? Demanda t-elle incertaine quand il s'arrêta juste devant elle. Je te croyais au travail?

- J'y étais. Dit-il les dents serrées. Mais j'ai fini plus tôt et je me suis pourquoi ne pas faire une surprise à Chloé! Commença t-il à dire en élevant la voix. Mais tu sais ce que j'ai vu quand je suis arrivé? Un appartement vide! J'ai cru que tu avais été enlevée Chloé! S'exclama t-il de colère en lui désignant l'état dans lequel se trouvait à présent leur salon.

- C'est toi qui a fait ça? Demanda t-elle incrédule. Ollie, pourquoi ne te calmerais-tu pas, et après on pourra discuter, ok, je suis fatiguée? Proposa la blondinette en essayant de passer, mais fut bloquée par son compagnon.

- Non! Tu ne va pas recommencer à m'éviter. Il faut que l'on discute! Lui cria alors Oliver de frustration.

- Tu veux discuter? Très bien! J'en ai marre Ollie, marre que tu me protège pour un rien, marre de me dire que finalement, je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir ta confiance. Parce que pour mon cas, je te faisais confiance avec ma vie, mais maintenant je n'en suis plus certaine! Lui avoua Chloé, elle aussi en colère. Je vois comment tu me traites, et je déteste ça! Je ne suis pas comme l'une de tes ex qui avaient besoin d'être rassurées ou alors protégées. Oui j'ai été morte et même si tu avais essayé de m'en empêcher, cela n'aurait rien changé. Lui expliqua la jeune femme en faisant les cent pas devant un Oliver bouche bée.

- Tu crois que j'ai envie de voir la femme que j'aime, que je respecte et à qui je fais confiance mourir dans mes bras. Lui avoua à son tour, Oliver, plaçant sa peur dans ses mots. Quand je t'ai tenu dans mes bras cette nuit-là, mon monde s'est écroulé Chloé. Et quand durant 2 jours... 2 jours! J'ai cru que ….. je t'avais perdu. Que fais-tu quand la seule personne qui te comprends, qui t'aime malgré ce mode de vie te quitte? Que fais-tu? Lui demanda t-il les larmes coulant sur son visage.

- J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi une personne ferais ça. Et puis je resterais forte, parce qu'un héros ne peut pas se permettre d'être égoïste. Il doit penser avant tout à ces gens dans le monde qui ont besoin d'être sauvé. Lui répliqua platement Chloé, des larmes coulant sur sa joue, regardant Oliver disparaître dans sa chambre.

- C'est bien là, le problème, Chloé, je ne suis pas aussi fort que tu le penses. Dit-il en restant sur place, attendant la réaction de sa compagne.

- Vraiment? S'énerva de nouveau Chloé. Tu pense vraiment ce que tu dis? Parce que si le Oliver que je connais se cache derrière ses peurs et ses insécurités, je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore le supporter plus longtemps. Lui dit-elle sérieusement, de la tristesse dans les yeux. J'ai déjà eu une relation comme ça, et elle s'est mal finie. J'espère que tu te rendras compte que tu n'es pas tout seul, Ollie, avant que tu ne le deviennes complètement. Termina Chloé avant d'être interrompu par l'ascenseur.

- Heu... on interrompt quelque chose? Demanda la voix d'Arthur derrière eux.

- Non, on viens juste de finir. Le rassura Chloé en se tournant vers Arthur et Bart, qui souriaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Leur demanda t-elle, un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

- Oh et bien on est venu vous annoncer que... commença Arthur.

- On vient d'acheter un magasin de surf! le coupa Bart en sautant d'excitation sur place.

- Vous avez fait quoi? S'exclama la jeune femme en les dévisageant chacun leur tour. Mais avec quel argent? Et comment?

- Oh on était tranquillement en train de faire du surf quand on s'est retrouvé en pleine discussion avec le propriétaire du magasin qui se lamentait de devoir fermer son magasin à cause du manque de clients. Lui expliqua alors Arthur en l'entrainant vers un des fauteuils encore intacts du salon, suivit par Oliver, tendu.

- Donc vous avez décidé de l'acheter. Comprit-elle. Mais pourquoi faire? Et qui va s'occuper du magasin durant vos missions?

- Et bien après les premiers mois, on verra comment se porte le magasin, et s'il se porte bien, on engagera une autre personne. Fit Arthur, incertain.

- Et que va faire Bart? Je croyais qu'il n'aimait pas le surf? Intervint Oliver, content pour ses amis.

- Oh je vais m'occuper de la partie jet-ski. Parce qu'avant le magasin ne donnait pas de cours de jet-ski, seulement de surf. Donc on a décidé d'en acheter quelqu'un, et on avait aussi pensé à organiser des petites soirées durant l'été, sur la plage... s'expliqua Bart, un sourire sur le visage.

- Je suis fière de vous, les gars. Leur avoua Chloé en les prenant dans ses bras. Bon, je vais me changer, je crois qu'on a une réunion de la Ligue ce soir. Ajouta t-elle en se levant et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

**Deux heures plus tard.**

Tous les membres de la Ligue étaient présent pour cette réunion dont le motif était de trouver une solution à la nouvelle substance, la GD. Victor leur montra les résultats qu'Hamilton, le nouveau docteur de la Ligue, avait trouvé. Si tout le monde parut étonné, Chloé ne montra pas de signes de surprise. Ayant remarqué cela, Oliver se tourna alors vers elle.

- Chloé? Lui demanda t-il, retenant ainsi l'attention des autres, qui regardaient désormais la jeune femme.

- Quoi? Répondit-elle en continuant de travailler sur son ordinateur.

- Tu le savais déjà? Pour la GD? Lui redemanda Oliver en se levant de sa place et se dirigeant vers la blondinette.

- Oui, Hamilton me les as envoyé il y a quelques jours. Affirma t-elle, sans montrer plus d'émotions que ça. Je n'ai rien dit, parce que je ne comprenais pas ce que tous ces composantes signifiaient.

- Qu'as-tu découvert? Les interrompit Nora, qui voyait déjà où cette discussion allait mener.

- Que la GD n'est pas artificielle. Enfin si, mais c'est parce qu'elle est une synthétisation d'un gène humain. Leur dit-elle en les regardant.

- Quoi? Un être humain? S'exclama Arthur dégouté.

- Oui, mais ce qui m'inquiètes n'est pas de savoir ça. Continua t-elle en reportant son attention sur l'écran.

- Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important? On vient d'apprendre que ce tordu de Lex utilise des humains pour créer des drogues mortelles. S'exclama Victor exaspéré.

- C'est bien là le problème, ce n'était pas un laboratoire de Lex. Lâcha t-elle sérieusement en leur montrant ce qu'elle avait découvert la veille.

- Comment ça? On sait tous que Lex est derrière cette histoire. Contra Oliver.

- Pas cette fois, Oliver. Le contredit-elle. J'ai vérifié TOUS les laboratoires de Luthorcorp et il n'y en a jamais eu dans le Colorado. On a affaire à quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'est ça qui m'inquiètes le plus. Finit Chloé.

- Attends, tu disais que tu ne comprenais pas ce qu'Hamilton avait trouvé, comment as-tu pu deviner que c'était à partir d'un humain que la GD était créée.

- J'ai demandé l'aide d'un vieil ami. Répondit-elle simplement.

- Qui? Clark? Lois? Voulut savoir Oliver.

- Steven. Concéda la jeune femme en tenant le regard que lui lançait Oliver.

- Swift? Tu as été demandé à l'homme qui t'a enlevé de l'aide? S'énerva le milliardaire en levant les bras.

- Oui, parce qu'il est médecin, et que c'était la seule idée qui me soit venue sur le moment. Avoua t-elle un peu mal à l'aise.

- Vraiment? Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu cherche à te faire tuer, encore! Lâcha Oliver plein de rage, avant de disparaître dans la chambre de Green Arrow pour aller patrouiller.

- J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi? Demanda Victor à Arthur et Bart qui haussèrent des épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, mais tout à l'heure quand on est arrivé, ils se disputaient, encore. Soupira Arthur.

- Peut-être qu'ils ont besoin de temps et d'espace. Suggéra Nora en se levant pour aller réconforter Chloé qui s'était enfermée dans la chambre d'ami.

Chloé resta dans sa chambre seule, à pleurer. Tandis qu'Oliver était parti patrouiller dans les rues de la ville. La jeune femme réussi finalement à s'endormir, les paroles de Nora résonnant dans sa tête. _Espace, temps, partir d'ici..._.

C'est donc avec un but bien particulier en tête, que la blondinette se leva, s'habilla et partie de l'appartement, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Oliver.

**

* * *

76 Malferson Street, SC.**

La famille Gloves aimait passer le samedi matin tranquillement assis sur leur balcon, admirant la mer devant eux, prenant plaisir à voir les jeunes surfeurs s'adonner à leur passe-temps favoris. C'est dans ces moments paisibles, qu'il prenait conscience de la chance d'avoir une femme compréhensible envers son boulot et des enfants qui étaient heureux. Mais cette tranquillité ne dura pas longtemps en ce samedi matin là.

Des pas provenant du jardin, attira son attention, Patrick se mit donc debout, prit un parasol qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui et se mit en position de défense. Mais ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée. Devant lui, se tenait une Chloé Sullivan, bouleversée avec des larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues. Ne tenant compte que de son instinct paternel, le vieil homme la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta, pendant que la jeune femme pleurait.

Après quelques minutes, Chloé se calma et regarda l'homme qu'elle considérait comme un second père, avant de prendre la parole.

- Tu dois certainement te demander ce que je fais ici? Non? Lui dit-elle en se redressant un peu plus dans le fauteuil du salon, où ils étaient désormais installés.

- Quelque chose me dit que ça a un rapport avec Oliver, je me trompe? Répondit-il en lui souriant.

- Non, on s'est disputé hier. C'était pire que la dernières fois. Je n'arrive plus à supporter ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Expliqua t-elle, la gorge serrée. Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner.

- Tu n'es pas seulement venue me dire tout ça, n'est-ce pas? Comprit Patrick tristement. Tu veux accepter la proposition de New York. Demanda t-il sans que ce soit vraiment une question.

- Oui. Je crois que je peux partir en fin de journée. Je resterais quelques temps chez ma cousine avant de m'installer à New York. Confirma la blondinette en hochant la tête. Je crois que cet éloignement nous fera le plus grand bien.

- Je le pense aussi. Mais et si jamais cela avait l'effet inverse?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais la seule chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que j'aime Oliver, vraiment, mais il y a certaines issues dont il doit s'occuper. Seul. Lui avoua Chloé.

- Dans ce cas, je vais appeler le bureau de New York et les avertir. Tu pourras emménager dans notre appartement là-bas. De toute façon, on n'en a plus l'utilité. Sourit Patrick avant de lui ouvrir les bras pour un câlin auquel Chloé répondit.

**

* * *

Appartement d'Oliver Queen, SC.**

Lorsque Chloé revint à l'appartement, elle fut étonnée de ne pas y trouver Oliver, mais une petite note sur la table de la cuisine, l'informa qu'il avait des choses à régler au bureau. Souriant tristement, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle pour la première fois depuis des mois. Une boule à l'estomac se forma lorsque son regard se posa sur les photos d'Oliver et elle, posées un peu partout dans l'appartement. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées, la jeune femme pénétra dans sa chambre et commença à faire ses valises.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que ces dernières furent remplis, l'incendie de son propre appartement quelques mois plus tôt, l'ayant laissé avec presque rien. Bien entendu, Oliver en avait profité pour la couvrir de robes, de bijoux ou de chaussures. Une fois ses valises bouclées et prêtes à être emportées à l'autre bout du pays, Chloé appela son meilleur ami, qui en quelques secondes se trouva devant elle, un regard surpris sur le visage.

- Chloé? Demanda Clark en s'approchant d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras, où elle pleura.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Pourquoi est-ce que tes valises sont dans le salon? Continua Clark en la réconfortant.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien me rendre un service en ne me demandant pas ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plait? Lui répondit sa meilleure amie, toujours contre sa poitrine.

- D'accord. Confirma Clark, pas content de la situation actuelle.

- Clark? Chloé? Les interrompit alors la voix d'Oliver qui venait d'arriver. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir. Répondit Clark, sa colère dirigée vers le nouvel arrivant. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Chloé?

- Moi? Rien! Jura Oliver en reportant son regard vers sa compagne qui s'était dégagée de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami. Chloé? Qu'est- ce qu'il se passe?

- Je pars. J'ai accepté la proposition de New York. Leur avoua t-elle, sans détacher son regard de celui d'Oliver. Patrick s'occupe de mon transfert. Je vais rester une semaine chez Clark et Lois, le temps de tout préparer là-bas. Termina Chloé. Clark? Est-ce que tu peux apporter ces valises chez toi? Je prendrais un vol depuis Métropolis pour New York. Fit-elle à Clark qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais... Chloé? Réussit-il à articuler.

- Tu as promis. Le coupa t-elle tristement. S'il te plait.

- D'accord. Appelle moi quand tu seras prête à ….partir. Finit-il sans regarder une seule fois Oliver dans les yeux.

- Chlo? Fit la petite voix d'Oliver.

- Écoute Oliver, je ne pars pas parce que j'en ai envie, mais parce qu'il le faut. Commença t-elle tristement en s'approchant de lui.

- Pourquoi? Réussit-il à dire, son regard vide d'expression en la voyant approcher.

- Depuis plusieurs semaines on ne se parle plus, on se dispute. Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir, surtout lorsque je s'en suis la cause. Avoua t-elle en pleurant. J'en peux plus, je te regarde t'éloigner de moi, et je ne peux rien faire! Oliver Queen me manque, Green Arrow me manque, mais celui que j'aime le plus est en train de disparaître. Ollie, je ne peux pas rester à tes côtés tant que tu n'aura pas fait le point sur ta peur de me perdre. Lui expliqua t-elle en touchant tendrement son visage, le faisant fermer ses yeux.

- Tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne pars pas pour toujours. Lui demanda t-il en la suppliant.

- Non, je reviendrais. Je te le promets. Et je fais toujours partie de la Ligue, n'oublie pas. Sourit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner pour prendre son sac à main.

- Je t'aime Chloé. Même si je ne te l'ai pas dit souvent ces derniers mois. Confessa le jeune homme les larmes coulant sur sa joue, qu'il essuya d'un revers de manche.

- Je sais. Et je t'aime aussi. Pour toujours. Répondit-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser passionnément, comme pour leur premier baiser. Clark! Dit-elle après s'être détaché d'Oliver.

- Au revoir Chloé. Prends soin d'elle Clark. Lâcha Oliver Queen en signe d'adieu, regardant la femme qu'il aimait disparaître dans les airs avec Superman. Je t'aime Chloé. Murmura le jeune homme avant de s'écrouler sur une chaise et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Salut! j'espère que cette suite vous plait, parce que je me suis amusée à l'écrire. Bien sur, la petite "rupture" du CHlollie n'était pas une chose facile à écrire, mais cela va permettre d'entrainer la suite de l'histoire. J'ai réussi aussi à faire une vidéo sur le générique de cette fic, je posterais le lien sur ma page perso donc, si jamais vous avez envie de la voir, allez y jeter un oeil. **

**ENJOY!**


	5. Episode 5

**Penthouse des Gloves, New York City, Central Park.**

Chloé Sullivan pénétra dans le salon de son nouvel appartement, un gros carton dans les bras, ses cheveux en bataille, habillée simplement d'un jean et d'un vieux t-shirt, emprunté à Oliver. La jeune femme terminait de s'installer dans l'appartement que Patrick Gloves et sa femme, lui prêtait durant son séjour à New York, pour son nouveau poste parmi Queen Industries.

En effet, après avoir dit ses au revoir aux membres de la Ligue -le plus dur fut celui d'Oliver-, Chloé avait été transporté dans les airs par nul autre que Superman lui-même, qui l'avait déposé en pleurs dans les bras de sa cousine, à la ferme des Kent. Lois Lane ne fut pas particulièrement heureuse de voir sa petite cousine dans cet état-là, mais après quelques explications de la part de la blondinette, Lois s'était calmée et l'avait rassurée en lui promettant qu'Oliver Queen redeviendra lui-même. Durant toute la conversation où les deux cousines avaient rattrapé le temps perdu, Clark en avait profité pour déposer un maximum des affaires de sa meilleure amie, dans son nouveau chez-elle, à New York. La jeune femme était restée une semaine à Smallville, prenant son temps pour faire le point sur sa décision, soudaine mais nécessaire, et commencer à travailler sur les dossiers de la JL, aidé de Lois et Clark.

C'est prête pour son nouveau poste que Chloé Sullivan débarqua à New York.

Ainsi, la jeune femme se trouvait désormais seule pour finir de s'installer, n'ayant que deux jours pour tout finir, avant de commencer à travailler.

Chloé déposa son carton sur la table du salon, l'ouvrit, et commença à sortir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Son cœur se serra quand elle vit que le carton comportait quelques photos d'Oliver et elle, des membres de la Ligue, de vieux vêtements de son compagnon, dont son pull préféré, celui d'Harvard. Chloé le prit dans ses mains, le porta à son nez et ferma ses yeux, se laissant porter par l'odeur familière d'Oliver, ce mélange de menthe poivré et de cuir qu'il avait toujours sur lui, bien qu'il ne portait pas de cuir. La blondinette repensa donc à la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Green Arrow, puis Oliver Queen. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur son visage.

_Non!_ Se dit-elle en reposant le pull. _Tu t'es promis de ne pas laisser tes émotions prendre le dessus!_ Se répéta t-elle encore et encore dans sa tête. Chloé prit tout de même le pull et d'un pas décidé, le mit dans sa salle de bain, à côté de son pyjama.

**

* * *

Appartement d'Oliver Queen, SC.**

L'état émotionnel dans lequel se trouvait Chloé Sullivan était similaire à celui du jeune milliardaire blond, assis sur son canapé, une bouteille de scotch fermée devant lui, des dossiers de la JL et de son entreprise éparpillés un peu partout sur la table basse. En effet, Oliver Queen s'était fermé du monde depuis le départ de la femme de sa vie, ne prenant pas la peine de se montrer au bureau, ni même de sortir patrouiller en tant que Green Arrow. Patrick Gloves lui avait rendu visite une semaine après le départ de Chloé, lui informant que la jeune femme était bien arrivée à New York et installée dans son appartement. Oliver l'avait remercié et lui avait confié temporairement quelques dossiers importants, dont le jeune homme ne se sentait plus capable d'étudier. Patrick avait compris que son jeune patron avait le cœur brisé, et accepta donc l'offre, préférant le laisser se remettre de cette situation.

Mais si les employés de son entreprise étaient compréhensifs de son état, ceux qui l'étaient moins, furent ses amis. En effet, Arthur, Bart et Nora s'étaient relayés pour lui faire comprendre que Green Arrow devait se remettre à arpenter les rues de Star City et à les guider dans leurs prochaines missions. Mais malgré tous leurs efforts, rien ne marchaient. C'est donc dans le but de mettre un peu de bon sens dans la tête de son ami, que Victor Stone pénétra dans l'appartement d'Oliver Queen ce matin-là, espérant lui redonner raison.

Quand Victor mit un pied dans le salon de son ami, il resta bouche bée devant le bordel qu'Oliver avait mis. Le jeune blond était affalé dans son canapé, les yeux bouffis et rouge d'avoir trop pleuré, essayant désespérément de se concentrer sur les dossiers devant lui, sans y parvenir.

Victor s'approcha doucement d'Oliver, triste de voir son ami dans cet état-là, toussa pour avertir l'autre homme de sa présence et sourit tristement quand le blondinet leva la tête en sa direction et lui fit un signe de tête en guise de salut.

- Ollie, tu crois vraiment que rester dans cet état la fera revenir? Lui demanda directement Victor en prenant la bouteille d'alcool pour la remettre dans le bar à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Si jamais elle revient un jour. Murmura le milliardaire mais Victor l'entendit.

- Bien sur que Chlo va revenir! S'exclama le jeune noir. Pourquoi ne reviendrait-elle pas? Elle t'aime non? Tu l'aimes?

- Oui, je l'aime. Confirma Oliver en hochant la tête.

- Alors fais ce qu'elle t'a demandé, parce que je suis sur qu'elle n'est pas partie sans rien dire. Lui révéla Victor quand il vit le regard surpris de son ami.

- Tu es au courant? S'étonna t-il.

- De ce que vous avez parlé? Non. Mais on a tous vu la tension qu'il y avait entre vous deux depuis quelques semaines. Lui expliqua l'afro-américain. Tu croyais vraiment que l'on ne s'en était par aperçut? Donne-nous un peu plus de crédit Ollie. Ajouta Victor en roulant des yeux.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va revenir? Demanda plein d'espoir Oliver, les yeux remplis de larmes. Parce que je crois que j'ai tout foutu en l'air. Merci Vic, mais j'ai des dossiers à parcourir. Lui dit Oliver en désignant les papiers devant lui, faisant comprendre à l'autre qu'il voulait rester seul.

- Ok, mais sache que si tu veux parler, on est là. Lui rappela le jeune homme avant de partir.

Oliver regarda Victor entrer dans l'ascenseur, il se leva et se dirigea vers le bar où son ami venait de ranger la bouteille. Et si cette dernière n'avait pas encore été ouverte, le jeune blond, prit un verre et déboucha la bouteille, se versant une bonne rasade du liquide ambré. D'une seule gorgée, le scotch disparut.

**

* * *

Générique**

**

* * *

Hôpital Général de Star City.**

L'hôpital le plus réputé de Star City était, en ce matin de Décembre, débordé. En effet, une petite épidémie de grippe s'était abattue sur les habitants de la ville, laissant aux médecins, peu de temps pour se reposer entre deux patients. Mais par chance, le docteur Swift, put, entre deux gardes, se cacher dans son bureau, exténué. Tandis qu'il se relaxa pour quelques minutes avant de retourner dans le hall de l'hôpital, Steven laissa son regard vagabonder dans son bureau, sans vraiment chercher quelque chose. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de partir, son attention fut retenue par la photo de son père qui l'accompagnait lors d'un séjour, avec Garreth en arrière plan. Soudain, le grand brun se rappela de ce qu'il voulait discuter avec l'ancien bras droit de son défunt père. Prenant son téléphone, Steven composa le numéro du militaire, et attendit.

Ce ne fut seulement au bout de trois sonneries que son interlocuteur décrocha, visiblement énervé d'avoir été dérangé.

- Garreth? Demanda alors Steven, étonné de la réaction de l'homme.

- Oui, que voulez-vous monsieur Swift? Répondit Garreth énervé .

- Heu, je voulais simplement savoir si vous étiez revenu de votre voyage. Il faut absolument que l'on discute. L'informa Steven en fronçant les sourcils devant le ton qu'employait le militaire.

- Et bien cela devra attendre. Je ne suis pas disponible en ce moment. Répondit-il.

- Où êtes-vous? Voulut savoir le médecin.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Bonsoir. Et Garreth lui raccrocha au nez.

Steven resta plusieurs secondes, sous le choc de cette conversation. Ne sachant pas quoi en penser, le jeune homme décida d'appeler la seule personne en qui il pouvait confier ses doutes.

**

* * *

Appartement de Chloé, New York.**

Chloé lisait attentivement tous les dossiers qu'on lui avait envoyé, assise dans son canapé, une tasse de café à la main, quand elle fut surprise par la sonnerie de son téléphone, posé à côté d'elle. Prenant une bonne respiration pour se calmer après avoir été surprise de la sorte, la jeune blondinette décrocha, sans prendre la peine de vérifier son interlocuteur.

- Chloé Sullivan. Répondit-elle tout en continuant de parcourir du regard les dossiers.

- Chloé? C'est Steven. Je ne te dérange pas? Lui fit la voix enthousiaste de son interlocuteur.

- Steven! Non bien sur que non. Ton appel va pouvoir me reposer l'esprit entre tous ces contrats et autres dossiers de Queen Industries. Plaisanta la jeune femme en sirotant son café, les dossiers oubliés.

- Je suis content de pouvoir t'aider. En fait, je crois que tu pourras me retourner l'ascenseur. Avoua t-il ne voulant pas de secrets entre eux.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse? S'étonna la jeune femme en se redressant dans le canapé. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais je ne suis plus à Star City, désormais. Ajouta la jeune femme.

- je sais. Toute la ville est au courant. Oliver Queen n'a pas été vu depuis 15 jours à son bureau. En fait, nul part. Apparemment, selon son attaché de presse, il se cacherai dans votre appartement en ville. Lui révéla le jeune médecin. Mais je suis sur que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre tout ça.

- Oui. Merci Steven, j'aime Oliver, mais j'avais besoin de prendre un peu de recul. Bon, si on en revenais à la raison de ton appel. Changea de sujet Chloé, son esprit commençant à vagabonder en direction de l'homme de sa vie.

- Si j'appelle, c'est parce que je voudrais ton opinion sur quelque chose. Commença Steven, inconfortable.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais après la mort de mon père, son bras droit est devenu le mien. Lui expliqua t-il.

- Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'un bras droit? Tu es médecin. Répondit confuse Chloé.

- Garreth ne m'aide seulement pour toutes les associations, œuvres caritatives que mon père a fondé. Comme je travaille à plein temps à l'hôpital, je ne peux pas m'occuper de tout cela, alors j'ai chargé Garreth d'en prendre la responsabilité. Mais j'ai comme un doute.

- Comment ça? S'enquit la blondinette en reposant sa tasse, pour se connecter à son ordinateur.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose, en lien avec les affaires de mon père. Et je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner. Chloé, que me conseille tu de faire? Lui demanda t-il soudain.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, Steven. Peut-être que tu devrais te détacher un peu de ce Garreth. Proposa Chloé avant que son attention ne se concentre à nouveau sur ses dossiers. Au fait, as-tu regarder la vidéo surveillance que tu as reçu?

- Quoi? Demanda Steven confus par la question.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, laisse tomber. On se reparle plus tard, ok? Je dois retourner au boulot. Bye. Et sur ce, Chloé raccrocha.

**

* * *

Plage de Star City.**

Depuis quinze jours, le magasin de surf qui se situait sur le remblais de la plage de Star City, était en effervescence. En effet, après que Bart et Arthur eurent annoncé à leurs amis qu'ils avaient acheté l'ancien magasin de surf de Monsieur Bennet, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient tout de suite mis au travail pour redonner un coup de jeune à ce commerce. Arthur s'était occupé de rénover le coin surf ainsi que d'ajouter un peu plus d'espace pour les jet-ski, tandis que Bart s'occupait de la partie divertissement du magasin. Bien que de l'extérieur le magasin paraissait petit, il n'en était rien une fois à l'intérieur. Ce fut le premier jour en tant que propriétaires, que les deux garçons avaient découvert que l'ancien patron n'utilisait pas tout l'espace. Pendant qu'Arthur essayait de faire un peu le ménage, Bart était parti en reconnaissance dans le commerce, pour finalement trouver une sorte d'arrière cour délimitée par un portique, avec au centre une fontaine. Le jeune homme resta bouche bée devant cette trouvaille – il pensait que derrière la porte se trouvait un placard à balais-. Avec sa super vitesse, il alla prévenir son ami, qui eut la même réaction que lui. Arthur et Bart décidèrent d'utiliser cette cour comme une place pour donner des concerts. Les deux garçons imaginèrent alors un magasin totalement différent de ce qu'ils avaient prévu au départ.

C'est donc ainsi, que quinze jours plus tard, Arthur et Bart finissaient d'installer les tables, les chaises et le bar dans la cour. Bart était tout content de pouvoir enfin montrer ses talents de barman à son ami, qu'il n'entendit pas Victor et Nora arriver.

- Wouha! Lâcha la jeune femme en pénétrant dans la cour, stupéfaite par les aménagements.

- Hé! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Demanda Arthur qui venait d'arriver par la porte de dehors -qui donnait sur une petite ruelle- je croyais que tu devais passer voir Oliver. Ajouta le grand blond en se tournant vers Victor.

- J'en reviens. Confirma Victor. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Il n'est pas sorti de son appartement depuis presque dix jours! S'exclama t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise, les autres suivant son exemple. Je ne sais même pas si Green Arrow a été aperçu ces nuits-ci.

- Non. Intervint Bart en secouant la tête. Peut-être que si Chloélicieuse revenait, il irait mieux.

- Oui, mais on sait tous qu'elle ne reviendra pas tant qu'il n'aura pas accepter le pouvoir de Chloé. Ajouta Nora qui comprenait mieux la relation entre les deux amoureux.

- Je crois qu'une intervention s'impose. Fit soudain Arthur en se levant.

- Il ne nous écoute pas. Crois tu vraiment qu'en y allant tous, ça marchera? Demanda Victor perplexe à la proposition de son ami.

- Ce n'est pas de notre part qu'il a besoin de se faire engueuler, mais de la part de la personne la plus têtue que je connaisse. Bart va chez Chlo, et explique lui la situation. Révéla Arthur avant de se tourner vers son partenaire.

- Ok! Mais quand je reviens, vous serez mes cobayes pour ces boissons, ok? Leur dit-il avant de disparaître en un battement de cil.

- Quelles boissons? S'étonna Nora en se dirigeant vers le bar. C'est Bart qui a fait tout ça? S'exclama t-elle surprise en voyant les différents cocktails posés sur le bar.

- Yep. Ça fait plusieurs années qu'il s'entraine à faire des cocktails. A chaque mission, il restait dans le pays où on était, pour apprendre de nouveaux trucs. Rigola Victor. De nous tous, il est le meilleur cuisinier. Lui apprit-il en souriant.

**

* * *

Appartement de Chloé Sullivan, Central Park, New York.**

En l'espace de quelques secondes, Bart Allen arriva dans l'appartement de son amie, une mission en vue. Mais le jeune homme s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit devant lui, la blondinette en pleurs, tenant un cadre photo entre ses mains. L'horloge accrochée au mur à sa droite, le renseigna sur l'heure et Bart fut étonné de voir qu'il était plus de 2h du matin et encore plus inquiet de constaté que la jeune femme assise dans le canapé à quelques pas de lui, était encore debout, clairement incapable de dormir. D'un pas lent, le plus jeune de la Ligue, s'approcha de la blondinette.

- Tu peux t'approcher Bart, je ne mord pas. Fit la voix de Chloé quand il fut à quelques centimètres d'elle, incertain quant aux gestes suivants.

- Comment vas-tu? Demanda t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. Je croyais que tout allait bien? Dit-il frustré.

- Je vais bien, le boulot est super. Mais il me manque. Dit-elle dans un sanglot.

Ne pouvant supporter de la voir dans cet état, Bart la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta du mieux qu'il put.

- Tu lui manque aussi. Ollie n'a pas quitté son canapé depuis ton départ. Lui avoua le jeune homme d'une petite voix.

- Même pas pour ses patrouilles? Demanda t-elle en relevant la tête, surpris de cette révélation.

- Non. Écoute, si je suis venu, c'est parce qu'on s'inquiète pour vous. Lui expliqua t-il en se levant. Avec les gars on a essayé de lui parler, Mais rien ne marche. Et vu l'état dans lequel tu te trouve, j'en déduis que tu es pareille. Ajouta t-il en voyant qu'elle allait répliquer.

- Comment est-il? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix en reportant son attention sur la photo d'eux se promenant dans le parc, quelques mois plus tôt.

- Affreux! Plaisanta Bart en se rasseyant. Sérieusement, Chloé, Oliver n'est plus le même. Il ne patrouille plus, les dossiers de Queen Industries s'empilent sur sa table de travail à l'appartement, il n'est même pas sorti pour voir comment avançaient les aménagements du magasin. Ajouta t-il tristement. Il faut que tu lui parles.

- Je le ferais, promis. Lui dit-elle en souriant. Sinon, raconte moi comment ça se passe pour Arthur et toi. Je ne pourrais pas venir pour l'ouverture, désolée. Mais dès que je rentrerais à Star City, vous serez les premiers que j'irai voir. Lui promit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

- On attend les licences pour vendre de l'alcool et pour organiser des concerts ou évènements. Lui expliqua t-il excité. Je vais enfin pouvoir faire profiter de mon don pour faire des cocktails! S'exclama t-il.

- Et je sais de première source, qu'ils sont fabuleux! Surtout celui avec de la mangue! Rigola Chloé en repensant à une soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

- Pour toi Chloélicieuse, ils seront gratuits! À vie! S'emballa le jeune homme. Bon, il faut que j'y retourne, j'ai promis à AC de l'aider à peindre la salle de surf. Grimaça t-il avant de se lever.

- Merci Bart, d'être venu et de m'avoir prévenue. Je vais tout de suite l'appeler. Confirma t-elle en lui faisant un gros calin.

- De rien, 'Licieuse. Plaisanta t-il avant de disparaître.

A peine Bart fut parti, que la jeune femme prit son téléphone et composa le numéro qu'elle redoutait de faire depuis quinze jours. Ce fut seulement au bout de trois sonneries que son interlocuteur décrocha.

- Allo? Fit une voix grave et ensommeillée.

- Ollie? Demanda Chloé d'une petite voix, les larmes coulant sur sa joue de tristesse.

- Chlo? S'exclama t-il un peu plus éveillé. Que se passe t-il? Comment est-ce que tu va?

- Je vais bien. New York est super. Dit-elle sans vraiment y croire. Comment vas-tu?

- Bien. Beaucoup de boulot à QI, tu sais comment c'est. Dit-il d'un air qu'il voulut détaché, mais n'y parvint pas.

- Oliver Jonas Queen! S'exclama Chloé, énervée qu'il lui mente. Je sais que tu ne vas plus au bureau et que tu n'est pas aller patrouiller depuis presque deux semaines. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il y a? S'énerva soudainement le jeune milliardaire en se levant de son canapé et faisant les cent pas, son téléphone à la main. Il se passe que la femme que j'aime est à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, qu'elle ne veux plus être avec moi! Lâcha t-il véhément.

- Ollie. Se radoucit Chloé les larmes coulant sur ses joues face à de tels mots. Je ne suis pas partie parce que je ne voulais plus être avec toi, au contraire. Mais cette spirale dans laquelle tu t'es fourrée, toi seul peut en sortir. Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais, d'accord. Ajouta t-elle plus durement.

- Chlo, quand reviens-tu? Demanda Oliver d'une petite voix pleine d'espoir.

- bientôt. Que penses-tu de faire un compromis? Proposa alors la blondinette en souriant.

- Lequel? Fit-il suspicieux.

- Si tu retourne patrouiller et que tu arrives à surpasser ta crainte de me perdre, alors je reviendrais. J'abandonnerais New York et je retournerais vivre avec toi. Conclut -elle.

- Qui me dit qu'entre temps, quelqu'un de plus confident que moi, ne te séduise pas? Demanda Oliver une sorte de sourire sur le visage.

- Fait en sorte que tu ne mette pas beaucoup de temps, alors. Plaisanta Chloé, mais son cœur n'y était pas. Je t'aime Oliver. Fit-elle avant de raccrocher et de regarder une dernière fois la photo, avant d'aller dormir.

Oliver de son côté, regarda son téléphone qu'il tenait entre ses mains, avant de le poser sur la table basse. Le regard du jeune homme se posa alors sur la bouteille de whisky à demi pleine, la prit et d'un air décidé, se rendit dans la cuisine pour la vider dans l'évier. Satisfait, le jeune homme sourit, s'en alla dans sa chambre puis dans la salle de bain où il prit une bonne douche avant de se changer.

En l'espace d'une heure, le milliardaire avait une meilleure mine que ces deux dernières semaines. D'un pas léger, le jeune homme prit les dossiers de son entreprise, ses clés et sortit de chez lui, avec une seule pensée en tête, reprendre confiance en lui pour que Chloé revienne le plus vite possible.

**

* * *

Quelque part dans le Dakota du Sud.**

D'un pas rapide, Garreth descendit les escaliers qui le menait au laboratoire central de son entrepôt. Depuis l'explosion de celui basé dans le Colorado, celui-ci, était le dernier à être équipé pour la fabrication du GD. C'est pourquoi, il était venu inspecter les avancées de son produit, et malgré sa présence dans le bâtiment depuis environ deux semaines, ses scientifiques n'avaient toujours pas encore rempli ses critères. En effet, le militaire leur avait demandé de créer plus de GD, pour qu'il puisse fournir le laboratoire du Montana.

Garreth arriva donc dans le laboratoire central, observa tous les médecins et scientifiques qui y travaillèrent, avant de se diriger vers le directeur des opérations.

- Comment avance le processus? Demanda le militaire d'une voix neutre.

- Bien, monsieur G. lui confirma le médecin, légèrement tendu. Mais j'ai bien peur de devoir vous informer que nous ne pouvons pas produire plus de 150 vaccins d'un coup.

- Quoi? Je croyais vous avoir dit de m'en livrer environ 500! s'énerva aussitôt Garreth en entendant cela.

- Nous pouvons augmenter le débit jusqu'à 350 mais pas au delà. S'excusa l'homme devant Garreth, visiblement nerveux.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je veux un maximum de vos réserves et des nouveaux vaccins distribuer à la succursale du Montana. Suis-je clair? Ajouta Garreth avant de retourner sur ses pas.

- Très, Monsieur G. acquiesça l'homme.

Garreth quitta donc son entrepôt, pour retourner dans sa petite chambre d'hôtel, frustré de ne pas avoir eut la promesse de plus de vaccins, pour ses expérimentations. Sa mauvaise humeur fut aussitôt remplacée lorsqu'il se rappela toutes les opportunités qu'il a eut de voler Virgile Swan et en ce moment, Steven Swift. Un grand sourire illumina le visage de l'ancien militaire, voyant que son plan pour se venger, approchait du but.

Si dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Garreth Butt se relaxait devant un vieux film d'action, dehors, à l'autre bout de la route, un homme habillé de noir, l'observait. Cet homme portait des lunettes pour détecter les chaleurs thermiques, ainsi qu'un appareil photo sur pied télescopique. Son téléphone sonna, le tirant de sa position d'observation. Il regarda l'appelant et avec un petit soupir, répondit, tandis que ses pensées remontèrent au moment où son employeur l'avait contacté pour la seconde fois en 10 ans.

**Flash-Back.**

Lex Luthor était assis à son bureau, impatient de toujours tomber sur la messagerie de Garreth Butt, la personne qui lui avait posé un lapin, quinze jours plus tôt. Ne supportant pas d'être ignoré, le milliardaire chauve, s'était sentit obligé de remédier à cette insulte. C'est ainsi qu'après un énième appel non répondu, le jeune homme décida de contacter un pro dans l'espionnage.

La dernière fois que Lex l'avait engagé, c'était pour suivre Chloé Sullivan, la femme qu'il croyait aimer.

Or, aujourd'hui, cette femme était associée à Oliver Queen et Green Arrow, deux de ses plus haïs ennemis. D'un air résolu et qui ne montrait aucune pitié, Lex prit la petite carte de visite dans l'un de ses tiroirs de bureau et composa les dix chiffres. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la troisième sonnerie que son interlocuteur décrocha. En l'espace que quelques minutes, l'accord entre les deux hommes était conclu, Lex raccrocha donc, un petit sourire de satisfaction sur le visage.

**Retour au présent.**

L'espion envoyé par Lex, raccrocha d'avec ce dernier et reprit sa position. Soupirant, il continua de prendre des photos de sa cible, toujours devant la télévision dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

**

* * *

Au royaume du Surf, Plage de Star City, SC.**

Le nouveau magasin de surf du côté Est de la plage de la ville, se vit vêtir d'une nouvelle enseigne, toute rouge et orange, un clin aux couleurs des propriétaires. Il était à peine 20h sur la Côte Ouest des États-Unis, mais déjà un certain nombre jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent pour voir de quel magasin il était question. Au cours des deux dernières semaines, les passants et les habitués se rendirent compte que de nouveaux propriétaires avaient acquis ce commerce, mais le plus étrange c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas encore l'occasion de voir à quoi ils ressemblaient. Or ce soir-là, les surfeurs et surfeuses qui quittèrent la plage purent apercevoir deux hommes, torse nu en train de porter les derniers cartons à l'intérieur du commerce. Quelques filles restèrent bouche bée devant ce spectacle, tandis que les garçons grimacèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une jeune femme blonde. Cette dernière sourit aux garçons et commença à les aider. Voyant qu'il était temps pour eux de se changer, les surfeurs quittèrent la plage, se promettant de revenir au magasin une fois ouvert.

Si Arthur, Bart et Nora se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient observés par des passants ou des surfeurs, ils firent comme si de rien n'était, portant les cartons à l'intérieur du magasin. Durant la petite visite de Bart à New York, les trois autres membres de la Ligue s'étaient attelé au travail, donnant au magasin sa dernière touche de rénovation. Arthur avait proposé à Nora de rejoindre l'équipe, en tant que serveuse, mais la jeune femme avait refusé, ne voulant pas quitter son boulot à peine deux mois après avoir été embauché. Arthur avait compris et lui promis que si jamais elle changeait d'avis, le poste était d'actualité.

Victor en avait profité pour sécuriser l'endroit, mettant des caméras de surveillance un peu partout, ajoutant quelques gadgets pour les deux membres de la Ligue en cas de danger. Ces gadgets étaient situés surtout autour du comptoir du magasin, où Arthur prendrait place, mais aussi vers le bar, pour que Bart puisse les avertir au moindre danger. D'ailleurs, lorsque ce dernier revint de chez Chloé, et qu'il apprit ce que Victor avait installé, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se sentir comme James Bond, demandant à ses amis de ne plus l'appeler Bart mais 007. Arthur avait bien entendu rigoler.

C'est donc ainsi que Bart, Nora et Arthur se trouvèrent ce soir-là, en train de vider les cartons, assis au milieu de la cour. La tête de Nora se releva de son carton quand elle entendit des pas provenant du magasin. Intriguée, la jeune femme se leva et alla voir, suivit par Arthur et Bart. Les trois jeunes gens restèrent stupéfaits de voir devant, Oliver Queen, habillé et rasé, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Whoua. Dit-il en faisant le tour du magasin, d'un air appréciateur. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi... vous!

- Merci. Sourit Arthur en s'approchant de son ami et en lui tendant la main. Content que tu sois sorti de ton trou.

- Moi aussi. Lui avoua t-il en prenant la main de son ami et en la serrant. Alors quand est-ce que vous ouvrez? Demanda Oliver en se tournant vers Bart.

- Une fois notre licence pour vendre de l'alcool sera délivrée. Répondit Bart en s'avançant du milliardaire. Tu as pu parler avec Chloélicieuse?

- Oui, et après notre discussion je suis allé au bureau. Je suis venu pour te remercier Bart. Dit Oliver sérieusement. Et voir cet endroit dont je crois avoir entendu dire que des « mecs hot y travaillaient »! ajouta t-il en rigolant quand il répéta ce qu'il avait entendu de la part des surfeurs.

- Sérieux? Elles me trouvent hot? S'exclama Bart un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Je ne sais pas, mais elles parlaient du nouveau magasin de surf. Fit Oliver en faisant un clin d'œil à Arthur. Je suis fier de vous, les gars.

- Merci Ollie. Le remercia Arthur, touché par ces mots.

- Et pour fêter ça, je ne suis pas venu les mains vides. Tenez. Leur dit-il en tendant une pochette aux deux hommes.

- Les licences! S'exclamèrent Arthur et Bart en voyant les documents officiels. Mais comment?

- Je suis Oliver Queen. Fit simplement le milliardaire.

- Ok! Fit Nora en secouant la tête. Puisque tu es là, tu va peut-être pouvoir nous aider à terminer de défaire ces cartons. Proposa la jeune femme en les trainant derrière, dans la cour.

- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Je patrouille ce soir. Refusa poliment Oliver.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu remette ta petite sortie en collant une autre fois, Ollie. Les interrompit Victor qui venait d'entrer dans la cour par la porte de derrière.

- Vic! S'exclama Nora, les yeux pétillants avant de reprendre contenance.

- Pourquoi? S'inquiéta Oliver.

- Chloé vient de m'appeler, elle veut avoir une visio-conférence avec nous tous. Leur révéla l'afro-américain en souriant à Oliver, qui avait un petit sourire.

**

* * *

Appartement d'Oliver Queen, SC.**

Tous les membres de la Ligue étaient réunis dans le salon d'Oliver, tous face à l'écran géant qui leur montrait Chloé Sullivan depuis son appartement à New York. Si Bart l'avait déjà vu dans la journée, les autres furent heureux de voir que la jeune femme allait bien, tout particulièrement Oliver. Ce dernier fut rassuré de constater que celle qu'il aimait, pensait à lui, en témoigne les photos d'eux en arrière plan et le sweat de fac du jeune homme qu'elle portait. Devant eux, se tenait une Chloé détendue, sans maquillage.

- Pourquoi une réunion aussi tôt? Demanda Victor sachant parfaitement l'heure qu'il était sur la Côte Est du pays.

- Il est à peine 2 heure du matin, Vic. Répondit Chloé en souriant. Passons. J'ai reçu les rapports du Dr. Hamilton, ceux que je lui avait demandé. Un approfondissement des résultats. Leur révéla t-elle en pianotant sur son ordinateur à côté d'elle.

- Tu as deux ordinateurs? S'amusa Nora en voyant que Chloé était aussi accro aux gadgets que Victor.

- Oui. Celui-là, me suit partout depuis le lycée. Leur informa t-elle en souriant quand elle leur montra son ordinateur vert.

- Depuis le lycée? S'exclama Arthur les yeux ronds. Mais comment se fait-il qu'il fonctionne encore?

- Je suis une championne, AC, il est grand temps que vous l'admettiez. Répondit la blondinette en rigolant, suivit des autres. Bon, revenons-en à Hamilton.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé? Demanda Oliver de sa voix de leader.

- Et bien, il m'a faxé les résultats des analyses ainsi que le détails. Expliqua t-elle en les regardant par la caméra. Le GD est, on le sait déjà une substance artificielle qui provient de gènes humains. Mais ce qu'il a découvert de plus, c'est que ce n'est pas qu'un simple humain, Ollie. C'est un méta-humain. Ajouta t-elle gravement, leur faisant prendre conscience de la situation.

- Méta-humain? Tu veux dire que ce pourrait être Lex? Proposa Bart en colère.

- Je ne sais pas. On sait tous que Lex fait des expériences sur les hommes, mais ce qui est intriguant, c'est que la GD ne leur fait pas naitre de pouvoir, enfin pas directement.

- Comment ça? Demanda Victor.

- Et bien, lorsque la GD est donnée à un patient, n'importe lequel, cela augmente sa force vitale, sans pour autant déclencher de pouvoir. Expliqua du mieux qu'elle put Chloé.

- Et comment un patient développe t-il un pouvoir? Posa Arthur.

- Si un patient a déjà subit une quelconque intervention médicale, ou chimique, alors ses gènes sont plus vulnérables et il développera un pouvoir. Nora? Demanda Watchtower en reportant son attention sur sa nouvelle amie.

- J'ai eu une opération,pour mon bras après ma mission en Égypte. Et maintenant j'ai ce pouvoir. Ça fait sens. Leur dit-elle en les regardant chacun leur tour avant de s'arrêter sur Victor.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera qui fait ça. La réconforta Victor en lui prenant la main, sous les yeux amusés des autres membres de la Ligue.

- Que fait-on Boss? Intervint Bart en regardant Oliver, qui se tourna vers Chloé, qui acquiesça.

- On attend. On n'a pas assez d'éléments pour savoir si Lex est vraiment derrière tout ça, ou bien pour savoir combien de personnes sont en danger. Leur ordonna Oliver. Tower, tu continue de trouver un maximum d'informations concernant tout ça. Bart, Arthur et Nora vous vous occupez de rechercher dans les dossiers qu'on a ramené du Colorado, s'il y a pas un indice. Et toi Victor, tu va observé tous les faits et gestes de Lex, pour être sur qu'il n'ai plus un pion d'avance sur nous.

- Que vas-tu faire, Ollie? L'interrompit Chloé, soucieuse mais en même temps contente qu'il reprenne du poil de la bête.

- Déjà, patrouiller, ensuite me renseigner sur la GD. Peut-être que d'autres personnes comme Nora sont en ville. Lui répondit-il sérieusement. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton Green Arrow sait se défendre.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Sourit-elle amoureusement.

- Heu... bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je crois que je vais aller faire un tour au Mexique, histoire de voir les nouveaux cocktails. Fit Bart, gêné d'assister à ces regards d'amoureux avant de partir en super vitesse.

- Pareil. A demain. Interpella Arthur en prenant la direction de l'ascenseur.

- On y va. Fit Victor suivit de Nora.

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, maintenant. Fais attention en patrouillant. Dit Chloé en baillant. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Dors bien. Sourit Oliver avant que l'écran ne devienne noir, et qu'il se dirige vers sa cachette secrète.

**

* * *

Appartement de Steven Swift, SC.**

Le jeune médecin venait de rentrer chez lui après deux jours de garde, à soigner les centaines de malades victimes de la grippe. Steven avait demandé un congé à son directeur de service, qui le lui avait octroyé. Il put donc en profiter pour rapporter quelques dossiers chez lui, ainsi que son courrier, qui s'était entassé sur son bureau à l'hôpital.

Steven profita d'être de nouveau chez lui pour se relaxer sous la douche, se mettre dans des vêtements confortables et se poser sur son canapé, devant la télévision. Mais après une quinzaine de minutes devant une émission, le regard du jeune homme dériva sur la pile d'enveloppes au milieu de la table basse, devant lui. Une enveloppe en particulier attira son attention. Elle était épaisse, marron et seul l'adresse de l'hôpital et son numéro de bureau à ce dernier était inscrit. Intrigué, Steven se redressa, prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Il resta stupéfait de voir qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait un mini disque et un petit mot.

« Tout le monde veut connaître la vérité. La voici. WT »

Sans plus attendre, Steven se tourna vers son bureau où était son ordinateur et sans hésiter, inséra le mini disque dans le lecteur. Durant le chargement, le jeune homme repensa aux mots qu'il avait échangé quelques heures plus tôt avec Chloé, concernant une vidéo surveillance. Le ventilateur de son ordinateur le tira de ses pensées et son regard se fixa alors sur les images qui se déroulaient devant ses yeux.

La scène que Steven voyait, était celle du meurtre de son père, mais d'un angle différent du sien. De l'angle de la caméra de sécurité, le médecin put voir Lex accompagné de son père, sortir un révolver pour le pointer ensuite sur Chloé. A cette image, Steven retint son souffle, sachant déjà ce qui allait suivre. Soudain, un flou bleu et rouge arriva devant la caméra, Superman suivit de la JL venait de pénétrer dans l'entrepôt, pour sauver Chloé. Le premier coup de feu retentit, Chloé s'écroula au sol, dans les bras de Superman puis Lex qui s'échappe, Green Arrow qui prend Chloé dans ses bras, et enfin, Green Arrow qui tend son arc, prêt à viser Virgile Swan, mais avant que le héros masqué ait pu tirer sa flèche, un second coup de feu, atteignant le père de Steven en plein cœur, surprenant les autres héros présent ce soir-là.

Steven ne comprit pas d'où pouvait bien provenir ce coup de feu. Mais le jeune homme eut sa réponse lorsque la vidéo surveillance montra à partir d'une autre caméra, située à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt, un homme vêtu de noir, un fusil sur trépied devant lui, se relever et baisser sa manche gauche. Un gros plan se forma sur l'écran de Steven, et ce dernier put voir que l'homme portait un symbole particulier sur son bras gauche.

**A suivre...**


	6. Episode 6

**coucou, alors voilà la suite... J'espère que vous aimez encore cette histoire, parce que je vous promet que les prochains chapitres seront de plus en plus du CHlollie. **

**Je tiens quand même à vous prévenir que je ne pourrais pas les poster aussi vite que je le voudrais, entre mon boulot et mes cours, mais je vais faire de mon maximum. **

**Petite satisfaction personnelle à la fin de ce chapitre :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Un mois après.**

**Appartement d'Oliver Queen, SC.**

Dans la cuisine, équipée de tous les accessoires high tech, se trouvait le propriétaire des lieux. Ce dernier était assis autour du comptoir central de la pièce, un petit sourire aux lèvres en voyant la première page du New York Times devant lui. Dans le magasine le plus réputé du pays et du reste du monde, se trouvait la photo de Chloé Sullivan, souriant devant l'objectif. L'article qui l'accompagnait décrivait son parcours professionnel, ses projets pour la filiale de New York, la jeune femme donnait aussi son avis sur les derniers rapports de Queen Industries dans le domaine des actions. Non seulement, Chloé avait enchanté le journaliste – connu pour être plutôt dur sur ses victimes – mais les ventes de ce numéro-ci avaient atteint des records, le dernier ayant pour couverture nul autre qu'Oliver Queen. D'ailleurs le responsable des relations publiques de Queen Industries, avait reçu un nombre impressionnant de coup de téléphone concernant le couple. Oliver s'était vu intérieurement jubiler de joie en apprenant la nouvelle, qu'il n'hésita pas à reporter à Chloé. En effet, les deux amants se parlaient quotidiennement au téléphone ou lors de visio- conférence, depuis qu'ils avaient discuté de leur problème, un mois plus tôt.

Lorsque Oliver fut mis au courant pour le New York Times, il lui donna le feu vert, fier de sa compagne, qui parvenait à se faire désormais un nom dans le milieu des affaires. Alors quand Victor pénétra dans la cuisine, ce jour-là, il ne fut pas étonné de voir son ami, sourire comme un idiot devant la photo de Chloé. Mais si Victor se tenait chez Oliver, ce n'était pas simplement pour une conversation de routine, comme le remarqua Oliver. L'afro-américain était nerveux, la tension dans ses épaules, évidente pour le milliardaire. Oliver fronça les sourcils une fois que Victor se fut assis en face de lui, la mine grave.

- Que se passe t-il Vic? Demanda Oliver concerné pour son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Lui répondit Victor, en baissant la tête.

- Faire quoi? Fit Oliver qui ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait l'autre homme.

- Comment est-ce que je dois faire pour inviter Nora? Enfin si, je sais comment faire, mais je ne sais pas quel genre de rendez-vous elle aimerait avoir! S'exclama Victor frustré.

- Hum... tu vis avec elle, tu dois bien savoir des ...trucs? Non? Répondit-il un peu surpris de la conversation.

- Bien sur! S'exclama l'homme devant Oliver, les yeux ronds. Mais c'est juste que j'ai peur de la décevoir. Tu vois.

- Je ne pense pas que tu la décevra. Sourit Oliver en se levant pour servir un café à son ami, laissant le magasine en évidence.

- Tu sais, je l'ai lu. Fit soudain Victor en désignant Chloé sur la table. Elle sait vraiment comment charmer son monde. Ajouta t-il en arquant les sourcils pour Oliver.

- Je sais. Confirma t-il avec un regard rêveur.

- Comment tu t'es pris avec Chlo? S'enquit Victor en buvant une gorgée de son café, que venait de lui tendre Oliver.

- Et bien, on est d'abord devenu ami, vous étiez témoins, tu t'en rappelle? Et puis, à mesure qu'on se connaissait, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était la femme de ma vie. Un sentiment qui s'est accentué une fois que j'ai pu être moi-même en sa présence. pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais aimé pour ce que je suis vraiment. À l'exception de vous, bien sur. Lui avoua le milliardaire en traçant le contour du visage de la jeune femme sur le papier glacé entre les deux hommes.

- Je ne veux pas me moquer, mais tu étais considéré comme un tombeur, Ollie. Lui rappela son ami.

- Je sais, mais ce n'était qu'une façade, enfin presque. Aucunes des femmes avec qui j'étais, ne sortais avec moi, pour moi-même, mais plus pour ce que je pouvais leur apporter, argent, célébrité. Le contra Oliver en repensant à ces moments de sa vie et il fronça les sourcils en imaginant la non-présence de Chloé dans sa vie.

- Tu l'aime vraiment. Constata le jeune noir en souriant. Que compte faire, une fois qu'elle sera revenue?

Pour réponse, Oliver s'éclipsa quelques secondes pour aller chercher quelque chose dans sa pièce secrète. Il revint avec un grand sourire et une petite boite dans la main.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? S'étonna Victor.

- Une promesse d'avenir. Lui répondit seulement le milliardaire avant d'ouvrir la boite et de montrer le magnifique solitaire, entouré de petites pierres vertes éclatantes, posées sur un anneau argenté.

- Le mariage? Vraiment? S'exclama l'afro-américain les yeux ronds.

- N'en parle à personne, surtout pas à Bart! L'avertit le grand blond avant de ranger la bague dans sa cachette, ne voyant pas le petit sourire de Victor.

* * *

**Appartement de Steven Swift, SC.**

Pour la centième fois depuis qu'il avait ouvert l'enveloppe un mois plus tôt, le jeune médecin se repassait la scène de la mort de son père. Après avoir éprouvé un sentiment de colère envers l'assassinat de l'homme qui l'avait élevé, Steven s'était sentit honteux et coupable d'avoir agi comme il l'avait fait ces derniers mois. Il se mis alors à comprendre que la JL et Chloé n'avaient rien à voir dans le meurtre de Virgile Swan et pour se laver de ces moments de rage qu'il avait eu envers la jeune femme et le leader des super-héros, Steven se devait de corriger sa position. C'est ainsi que le jeune homme imprima la capture d'écran, montrant le sniper avec son tatouage sur le bras gauche.

D'un air résolu et d'un pas léger, le jeune homme sortit de chez lui, une mission en vue.

* * *

**Générique.**

* * *

**Appartement de Chloé Sullivan, Central Park, New York City.**

Chloé se trouvait sur le canapé, une couverture l'entourant, la gardant au chaud, pendant qu'Alicia regardait la télévision, lançant parfois des regards en direction de la jeune femme. Si l'adolescente se trouvait chez Chloé, c'était parce que depuis l'emménagement de la blondinette, cette dernière avait décidé, avec l'accord de la famille d'Alicia, de la prendre le weekend. Si la famille fut au départ étonnée de cette requête, elle se plia aux supplications de l'adolescente, qui se faisait une joie de retrouver celle qui l'avait aidé à s'en sortir et qu'elle voyait désormais comme une grande sœur. De son côté, Chloé adorait passer du temps avec la fillette, son instinct maternel prenant parfois le dessus.

Mais ce weekend-là, lorsqu'Alicia arriva chez la blondinette, elle trouva cette dernière enrhumée. Malgré son état grippal, Chloé fit tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire avec l'adolescente, sortant faire du shopping -où plusieurs fois Chloé fut reconnu d'après le magasine du Times-, se promenant dans le parc ou tout simplement en discutant avec Alicia devant un film et mangeant des pizzas. La fillette aimait parler avec la blondinette, se confiant sur sa nouvelle vie à New York, la vie chez sa tante et ses amis de collège. Chloé sourit en se rappelant ses propres souvenirs du lycée.

Si le vendredi et le samedi, Chloé ne se sentit pas particulièrement malade, d'autres symptômes apparurent le dimanche matin.

En effet, Alicia fut réveillée par la chasse d'eau de la salle de bain de Chloé, de multiples fois. La fillette encore endormie mais consciente, s'était levée et s'était dirigée voir si sa « grande sœur » avait un problème. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Chloé, les cheveux en bataille, le visage pâle, le regard vitreux et des cernes sous les yeux. Inquiète de la voir dans cet état-là, Alicia s'était précipitée à son chevet, pleinement réveillée. Chloé lui avait sourit, se voulant rassurante, mais lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de nausée la surprit, l'obligeant à courir en direction d'où elle venait de sortir.

Durant les vomissements, Alicia resta à ses côtés, puis une fois que tout ceci s'arrêta, Chloé se recoucha, laissant la fatigue l'emporter. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour aider la figure maternelle devant elle, Alicia décida de faire le petit déjeuner.

C'est ainsi, que Chloé et Alicia se trouvaient à présent devant une série télévisée, l'une emmitouflée dans une couverture, et l'autre à ses pieds, toutes les deux confortables. Soupirant pour la énième fois, Alicia reporta son attention sur l'écran.

- Ne t'en fais pas Alicia. Je vais mieux. Promis. La tira de ses pensées, la voix de Chloé qui la regardait. Je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de moi.

- Pas besoin de me remercie, Chloé. C'est ce que fais les personnes d'une famille. Lui sourit la fillette en posant son regard sur la blondinette qui reniflait, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Chloé? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien... c'est juste.. que ce que tu viens de dire... ça me touche! Pleura Chloé avant de rigoler devant le visage incrédule de la fillette.

- Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir un médecin. Suggéra l'adolescente en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai pris rendez-vous pour la fin de la semaine. Sourit Chloé en essuyant les larmes.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent donc le reste du dimanche tranquillement à regarder la télévision.

* * *

**Building de Queen Industries, SC.**

Si Steven avait déjà lu les magazines en lien avec Oliver Queen ou Chloé Sullivan, vu des reportages concernant l'architecture de la tour Queen de Star City, le jeune homme ne s'était jamais imaginé y pénétrer un jour, et encore moins être agréablement surpris par la clarté, la luminosité et la chaleur humaine que dégageait un tel immeuble. Il s'était en effet, imaginé un endroit aussi froid et inexpressif que les bâtiments de Lex Luthor.

Passant le vigile qui était positionné à l'entrée, Steven s'avança directement vers le bureau d'accueil, demandant à avoir un entretien avec Oliver Queen en personne le plus tôt possible.

Après avoir consulté l'emploi du temps de son patron, la secrétaire lui sourit et d'une voix concernée, lui annonça que Monsieur Queen n'était pas disponible avant deux semaines. Baissant les épaules d'un air dépité, Steven était sur le point de partir, lorsqu'Oliver Queen passa à côté de lui. Une seconde passa avant que le milliardaire ne se retourne et ne l'invite dans son bureau. D'abord surpris, Steven resta sans voix, mais après réflexion, accepta.

Une fois dans le bureau du milliardaire, ce dernier offrit à Steven quelque chose à boire, ce qu'il accepta. Un petit silence s'installa, Oliver impatient d'entendre ce que le médecin en face de lui avait l'intention de lui dire. Tandis que Steven commençait à redouter les conséquences de ses actes précédents.

- Vous savez, Steven, je ne mords pas. Dites-moi ce que vous vouliez me dire. Fit Oliver, assis à son bureau, observant son interlocuteur.

- Je ne sais pas si Chloé vous a parlé de nos conversations. Commença Steven après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

- Si Chloé m'a tout raconté et je suis content que vous soyez encore ami. Sourit Oliver, pas le moins du monde jaloux.

- Si je suis venu vous voir, Monsieur Queen, c'est parce que je vous dois des excuses. Continua le grand brun. La fois où Chloé s'est faite enlevée, était ma faute, j'avais orchestré tout le kidnapping.

- Je sais. Elle me l'a dit. Confirma Oliver, bien que son humeur changea en se rappelant ce moment-là. Je sais aussi, que Green Arrow l'a sauvé. Ajouta t-il sérieusement.

- Oui, et d'ailleurs c'est la raison de ma visite. Acquiesça le jeune médecin en fouillant dans son sac qu'il avait à l'épaule. Je voulais lui donner ceci, mais comme je ne sais pas comment le contacter et que Chloé est à présent à New York...

- Vous voulez que je le lui donne. Constata le milliardaire en prenant l'enveloppe que lui tendait son visiteur.

- Oui, si vous pouviez lui faire passer cette enveloppe, je vous serait reconnaissant. Et je tiens encore à m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai fait, à Chloé et vous, Monsieur Queen. Ajouta t-il avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Oliver, appelez-moi Oliver, Steven. Lui sourit le grand blond avant de lui tendre la main pour que Steven la serre, ce qu'il fit.

- Merci encore, Oliver. Le remercia t-il avant de disparaître derrière les portes du bureau du jeune blond.

Patientant quelques minutes, pour être sur que Steven Swift soit parti, Oliver détacha l'enveloppe, dès que le silence se fit entendre dans le couloir. Le jeune homme prit donc la photo qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe. Surprit mais intrigué, Oliver se promit d'aller rendre une petite visite à son nouvel ami, une fois Green Arrow en patrouille.

**

* * *

Quelque part dans le Vermont.**

Devant l'entrée des livraisons d'un entrepôt, Garreth était en train de superviser le chargement de sa commande en GD, qui devrait prendre la route dans la soirée, en direction du Montana. Le camion blanc était rempli à sa moitié quand l'un des responsables du laboratoire du Vermont approcha le militaire, un dossier entre les mains. Garreth reporta donc son attention sur le médecin, après s'être assuré que les transporteurs faisaient bien attention au chargement.

- Docteur Stevens, quelles nouvelles? Demanda le militaire en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avant de prendre le dossier que lui tendait l'homme en face de lui.

- Le processus final est bientôt arrivé à son terme, Monsieur G. sourit le médecin, soulagé de voir le sourire de son employeur. Les patients pourront être déplacé dans quelques jours. Ajouta t-il.

- Bien, prévenez moi lorsqu'ils seront prêts. Ensuite, suivez le protocole pour le laboratoire. Répondit Garreth avant de s'éloigner.

L'homme s'éloigna donc du chargement et de ses employés, sortit son téléphone et vérifia ses messages. Parmi les dizaines de messages sur son répondeur, la moitié provenait de Lex Luthor et l'autre de Steven Swift. Soupirant d'ennui, le militaire composa le numéro de ce dernier. Il attendit trois sonneries avant que son interlocuteur ne réponde.

- Garreth! S'exclama soulagé Steven. Où étiez-vous? Cela fais des jours que j'essaye de vous joindre!

- Monsieur Swift, je vous ai prévenu que je ne répondrais pas à mon téléphone durant quinze jours. Lui rappela Garreth en roulant des yeux. Que vouliez-vous me dire, qui ne pouvait attendre mon retour?

- Je sais qui a tué mon père. Fit simplement Steven, la voix pleine de haine.

- Comment? S'étonna Garreth, soudainement tendu après la révélation. Qui est-ce?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais j'y travaille. Green Arrow n'y est pour rien. Chloé Sullivan non plus. Le meurtre de mon père a été orchestré par un sniper. Lui apprit Steven, tandis que Garreth commençait à voir son plan partir en fumée.

- D'accord, admettons que ce soit quelqu'un d'extérieur à Green Arrow, comment allez vous réussir à trouver l'identité de ce sniper? Rationalisa le militaire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. J'ai ma petite idée. Sourit Steven. Je voulais juste vous prévenir d'arrêter tous les plans pour coincer Green Arrow. Ce n'est plus ma priorité. Bonsoir Garreth. Finit le jeune médecin avant de raccrocher.

Garreth resta quelques secondes muet devant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. L'attention de Steven était à présent tournée vers lui et son acte de trahison. Sans plus attendre un seul moment, il appela la deuxième personne qui lui avait laissé des messages. Lex Luthor.

* * *

**Appartement de Victor Stone, Star City.**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur la ville de la côte Ouest des Etats-Unis, lorsque tous les membres de la Justice League se réunirent chez le génie de l'informatique de l'équipe. Parmi les membres de la League, seul manquait Clark, en mission avec Lois à l'autre bout du monde, pour le Daily Planet. Même Chloé était présente, grâce à la visio-conférence. Tout le monde était donc assis autour de l'écran de l'ordinateur du jeune Afro-Américain, discutant tous en même temps, donnant un mal de tête à Chloé, qui ne s'était toujours pas remise de sa grippe. En effet, cela ne faisait seulement qu'un jour, que la jeune femme était retournée travailler, après avoir passé son weekend et son lundi au lit.

- Les gars! Stop! S'exclama t-elle en les regardant tour à tour depuis son salon. Vous me donnez mal à la tête! Leur dit-elle avant de prendre un cachet et de reporter son attention sur ses amis.

- Tu es malade? S'inquiéta aussitôt Oliver en se lev ant de son fauteuil, toujours habillé en Green Arrow. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit au téléphone ce matin?

- Parce qu'il était urgent que l'on parle de ce que t'a donné Steven! Dit-elle en roulant des yeux, avant de sourire amoureusement à son compagnon. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai rendez-vous avec le médecin en fin de semaine. Ajouta t-elle avant de reporter son regard sur Victor. Pourquoi voulais-tu nous voir Vic?

- Et bien, tout d'abord, qu'Emil a réussi à trouvé plus de choses sur la GD, je vais t'envoyer les résultats après la réunion, Tower. Répondit Victor en souriant. Et pour le reste, je crois que c'est Oliver qui va pouvoir nous éclairer, n'est-ce pas Boss?

- Yep. Sourit Oliver. J'ai déjà dit les grandes lignes à Chloé, mais j'attendais que l'on soit tous réunis pour vous l'expliquer. Ce matin, j'ai reçu la visite de Steven Swift. Commença t-il.

- L'ex de Chloélicieuse? S'offusqua Bart en se tournant vers la petite blonde à l'écran.

- Lui-même. C'est lui qui était derrière l'enlèvement de Chloé il y a quelques mois.

- Donc, en fait, Chlo, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te retrouver dans le pétrin. Constata Nora en souriant à son amie qui rigola.

- Tout à fait moi! Plaisanta Chloé.

- Je continue?demanda Oliver, impatient d'aller en patrouille. Il est venu me trouver à Queen Industries, pour que je remette à Green Arrow ceci. Fit-il en déposant devant les autres la photo du sniper. Il a compris que la Justice League n'avait rien à voir avec le meurtre de son père, et que finalement, quelqu'un l'a mis sur la bonne direction. Continua t-il en lançant un bref regard à Chloé qui souriait.

- Une petite idée Sidekick? S'amusa Oliver en regardant sa compagne.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, Oliver. Contra la jeune femme en secouant la tête.

- C'est toi, hein. Rigola Victor. Je savais que la raison pour que tu regardes toutes ces vidéos de surveillance pendant des heures, n'était pas pour « s'assurer de la sécurité des habitants de la ville »! récita le jeune homme en prononçant les mots que son amie avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt.

- J'avoue, que ce n'était pas la raison première, mais Steven avait besoin de voir par lui-même ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là. Avoua Chloé. Et il devait venir trouver Green Arrow par sa propre volonté.

- Bien maintenant que le mystère est résolu, que faisons-nous? Intervint AC. Je veux dire, on a deux missions à couvrir!

- Vous continuez de travailler sur cette GD et les possibles endroits où l'on pourrait la cacher, et Green Arrow va s'occuper de trouver l'assassin de Virgile Swan. Ordonna Oliver avant de se lever et de prendre son arc et carquois.

- Ollie, fais attention. Lui fit Chloé avec un grand sourire.

- Toujours. Répondit-il avant de s'échapper par la fenêtre.

- Donc, par quoi on commence, Chloélicieuse? Demanda Bart en souriant comme un enfant devant sa femme préférée.

**

* * *

Manoir des Luthor, Smallville, Kansas.**

Le propriétaire des lieux était tranquillement assis à son bureau, en train de regarder les vidéos des derniers traitements que 33.1 testaient sur les météores-freaks, quand son chef de la sécurité l'avertit de la venue de Garreth Butt. Lex éteignit donc son ordinateur, se leva, reboutonna sa veste noire et avant que son invité n'entre dans la pièce, servit deux verres de whisky.

- Monsieur Butt, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite? Demanda Lex en se tournant vers Garreth, les deux verres de whisky à la main. Je croyais d'après notre conversation l'autre jour, que vous ne vouliez pas vous associer avec le nom des Luthor. Ajouta t-il avant de se diriger vers son canapé.

- Monsieur Luthor, que me voulez-vous? Répondit -il en le suivant, énervé.

- Un verre? Le questionna Lex en lui désignant l'autre verre sur la table basse. Et pour répondre à votre question, je crois que vous et moi, pourrions faire une bonne équipe.

- Équipe? S'exclama Garreth surpris. Je croyais que Lex Luthor ne travaillais qu'en solo.

- C'est le cas, mais voyez-vous Garreth, depuis plusieurs années maintenant, une certaine équipe d'imbéciles continue d'intervenir dans mes projets. Et cela commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Lui révéla Lex en se levant pour aller chercher un dossier sur son bureau.

- La Justice League? Demanda Garreth voyant où il voulait en venir.

- Exactement. Confirma le chauve avec un petit sourire. Qu'en dites-vous monsieur Butt?

- Quel sera le prix pour ce petit « partenariat »?

- Rien, si ce n'est que dès que vous avez des éléments indiquant qui se cache derrière ces masques, vous venez me le dire. Répondit simplement Lex.

- D'accord.

Garreth partit alors de chez Lex, tandis que ce dernier le regarde disparaître, avec un petit sourire en coin. _Mon plan est désormais en marche_, pensa le jeune chauve.

**

* * *

Appartement de Steven Swift, Star City.**

Steven venait de rentrer de sa journée à l'hôpital et était à présent en train de se faire à manger, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd provenant de son balcon. Surpris par ce bruit, le jeune homme prit un couteau, et à pas lents se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Steven ouvrit doucement la porte de son salon qui donnait directement sur le balcon de son appartement et resta surpris en voyant qui se tenait devant lui.

- Monsieur Swift? Demanda la voix grave de Green Arrow, ce dernier accoudé à la balustrade et qui faisait face à son interlocuteur.

- Green Arrow? S'étonna le jeune médecin. Que faites-vous ici? Ajouta t-il sans baisser son couteau.

- Oliver Queen m'a transmis votre paquet. Répondit simplement le héros. Pouvez-vous poser cette chose? Si je voulais vous faire du mal, vous seriez déjà inconscient. Ajouta Oliver avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Désolé. Fit Steven en déposant l'ustensile de cuisine sur le rebord du balcon. Pourquoi être venu me voir?

- Si vous avez réussi à trouver cette photo de l'assassin de votre père, je suppose que vous avez une petite idée de qui est derrière tout cela. Je suis ici, pour apprendre ce que vous savez. Avoua Green Arrow.

- Je ne sais pas qui est déjà tout ça, justement. Mais je pensais qu'avec Chloé et votre équipe, vous pourriez me le dire. Dit Steven, abattu.

- Je préfère laisser Chloé en dehors de cette affaire. Peut-être auriez vous une liste du personnel de votre père? Depuis ces 5 dernières années? Proposa Oliver une idée déjà en tête.

- J'y ai pensé. Attendez. Lui dit-il alors avant de rentrer à l'intérieur à la recherche d'une petite pile de feuilles. Tenez. Fit-il en revenant et tendant les papiers à son invité surprise.

- Vous en aviez déjà une? S'étonna Oliver en prenant les feuilles puis les rangea dans une poche intérieur de son costume.

- Je sortais avec Chloé, ne l'oubliez pas. Sourit Steven. D'ailleurs, je tiens à m'excuser de ce que je lui ai fait subir. Ajouta t-il sincèrement.

- Merci Steven. Vous ne savez pas à quel point Chloé est importante pour moi. Sourit Oliver avant de se préparer à partir.

- Ne vous faites pas trop d'idées. Chloé est totalement amoureuse d'Oliver Queen. Croyez-moi, si elle devait choisir entre lui et vous, je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle le choisisse.

- Moi non plus. Sourit Oliver avant de disparaître dans la nuit, laissant Steven seul.

* * *

**Appartement d'Oliver Queen, SC.**

Le propriétaire des lieux, Arthur ainsi que Bart étaient tous les trois réunis pour la seconde soirée consécutive, dans le but de parcourir tous les noms de la liste que Steven avait donné quelques jours plus tôt à Green Arrow. Lorsque le jeune milliardaire leur avait annoncé et montré les plusieurs feuilles de noms associés à Swan, les membres de la Ligue s'étaient relégués pour trier et croiser les noms avec les possibles ennemis qu'avait Swan. La première soirée, tous les membres, mis à part Chloé, faisaient les recherches. Mais ce soir-là, Victor et Nora manquaient à l'appel.

Arthur avait alors expliqué à ses amis, que le jeune Afro-Américain avait enfin invité l'autre membre de l'équipe à sortir. C'est donc avec deux membres en moins que les recherches continuaient.

* * *

**Chez Alfredo, Restaurant Italien de Star City.**

Pendant que Bart et Arthur s'ennuyaient chez Oliver, Victor et Nora passaient une soirée agréable, pour leur première sortie. Le jeune homme avait demandé à la jeune femme et colocataire si elle voulait sortir avec lui, proposition qu'elle avait immédiatement accepté. Victor s'était alors mis en quatre pour préparer le meilleur premier rendez-vous. Tout d'abord, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rendus dans un petit cinéma inconnu, où le lieu ne diffusait que de vieux films des années 40, le genre de films que Nora aimait regarder lors de ses jours de repos. Après le film, dont Victor avait aimé, à la plus grande joie de sa compagne, ce dernier l'avait emmené manger, là où il avait réservé, quelques heures plus tôt.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se trouvaient à présent, en train de rigoler à une blague de Victor. Nora prit alors la main du jeune homme en face d'elle, et avec un grand sourire, Victor répondit à son geste en se penchant par dessus la table et captura les lèvres de la jeune femme dans un tendre baiser. Se reculant pour reprendre sa position, Victor ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire lorsqu'il vit l'air béat de sa compagne en face de lui.

- Je croyais devoir faire le premier pas. Fit-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour le regarder.

- Quoi? Non! C'est au gars d'initier le premier baiser. Rétorqua amusé Victor sans lâcher la main de Nora.

- Et qui doit initier le second baiser? Demanda t-elle taquine avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

- OK, que dirais-tu d'aller se promener? Proposa Victor après le baiser, une autre idée en tête.

- Que c'est une super idée! Acquiesça la jeune femme en se levant.

Le jeune couple partit donc du restaurant et lorsqu'ils sortirent du bâtiment, ils s'embrassèrent sans réserve, ne voulant pas être séparé l'un de l'autre.

Victor reprit ses esprits, et entraina la jeune femme en direction de la fin de la soirée. Le stand de tir de la ville, le préféré du jeune homme et de la jeune femme.

**

* * *

Bureaux de Queen Industries, Manhattan, New York City.**

Si à Star City, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, ici sur la côte Est des États-Unis, la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Chloé Sullivan, était dans son bureau au dernier étage du building, en train de revoir les différents dossiers auxquels elle devait donner son accord dans les prochaines semaines. Tout en parcourant ces dossiers de Queen Industries, la jeune femme vérifiait ses mails, et sourit lorsqu'elle vit les dizaines de messages de sa cousine, Lois ou de Nora qui lui racontaient leur journées. La jeune femme continua de parcourir ses mails jusqu'au moment où une fenêtre de pub s'ouvrit sans son accord. Surprise, Chloé voulut tout d'abord la fermer, ne voulant pas que des virus ne s'infiltre dans son ordinateur, mais son attention dériva alors sur les mots qui s'affichaient devant elle : « bébé » ; « maternité »; « enceinte »... Ne comprenant pas pourquoi son attention s'attarda dessus, mais soudain, la blondinette écarquilla les yeux.

Chloé fut tirée de son choc par le téléphone. Sa secrétaire l'appelait pour lui rappeler la réunion du jour, à laquelle répondit Chloé par un simple toussotement. La jeune femme se leva, prit ses affaires et décida de laisser de côté ces pensées.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions si vous voulez!**


	7. Episode 7

**Bon alors je m'excuse pour l'attente de ce chapitre, mais entre le boulot et les cours... bref, voici l"épisode qui j'espère vous plaira. Je vais essayer de publier plus vite le prochain épisode, parce que celui-là devrait vous faire plaisir! **

**Allez, Enjoy! **

* * *

**1 mois après l'épisode 6.**

**

* * *

Hôpital Général de Star City**.

Dans la salle de pause où tous les médecins de garde ce jour-là se trouvaient, se tenait parmi eux Steven Swift. Le jeune homme était dans un coin de la pièce, en train de parler avec Chloé au téléphone.

- Comment vas-tu? Demanda t-il en feuilletant un magazine. Ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai pas entendu de nouvelles d'Oliver ou toi.

- Ollie va bien, moi aussi. Répondit-elle vaguement.

- Au fait, as-tu des informations concernant notre petite enquête? Chuchota Steven tout en lançant des regards inquiets autour de lui, de peur qu'on l'espionne.

- Non. Green Arrow n' a pas encore trouvé de piste. Mais je vais voir de mon côté, okay? J'ai été plutôt …. débordée ces derniers jours. Avoua t-elle.

- Je sais. Excuse moi, mais le fait de ne pas savoir, ça m'insupporte. Dit-il en soupirant.

- Je comprends, crois-moi. Murmura Chloé. Écoute, je dois y aller, mais je suis contente qu'on est pu réussir à se parler. Ça fait du bien de parler avec des amis, entre deux conférences. Plaisanta la blondinette.

- Yeah, moi aussi, je suis content qu'on soit amis. Sourit-il avant de raccrocher.

Durant le reste de sa pause, Steven repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé en moins d'un an. Et parmi ses malheurs, ses ruptures et ses trahisons, le jeune homme sourit en pensant qu'il avait gagné au moins la confiance de son amie, ainsi qu'un super héros pour allié. Le mois qui venait de passer, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas vu passé, trop absorbé par son boulot ou bien inquiet de trouver l'assassin de son père, mais il n'avait pas encore perdu espoir. En effet, bien que Green Arrow ne l'avait pas encore recontacté, Steven savait que s'il avait du nouveau concernant cette affaire, le héros masqué viendrait le prévenir.

La voix de l'infirmière en chef retentit dans les hauts-parleurs, demandant la présence du docteur Swift en salle d'urgence. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, ce dernier se leva de sa table et partit en direction des urgences.

* * *

**Appartement de Victor Stone et Nora Kyle, SC.**

Tous les membres de la Ligue se trouvaient présent pour cette petite réunion de dernière minute, mise à part Chloé, qui ne pouvait participer à la réunion. Oliver se trouvait dans l'un des fauteuils en face d'Arthur tandis que Victor et Nora se tenaient la main sur le canapé, pendant que Bart se faisait un rapide sandwich dans la cuisine.

- Bon, par quoi on commence Ollie? Demanda Arthur en reportant son attention sur son leader.

- Par revoir une nouvelle fois cette liste? Proposa platement le milliardaire en regardant tour à tour ses amis.

- Oh non! Pas encore! Se plaignit Bart qui venait de prendre position à côté d'Oliver.

- Il a raison, ça fait un mois qu'on cherche un lien avec cette liste et il n'y rien! Affirma Victor. Peut-être que le meurtre de Swan était simplement un acte isolé? Proposa l'Afro-Américain.

- Un acte isolé? S'exclama Nora. Je ne sais si quelqu'un voudrait tuer un simple scientifique alors qu'il a dans son collimateur quelqu'un comme Lex Luthor ou bien une équipe entière de super-héros. Intervint-elle en les regardant tous.

- Nora a raison. Peut-être que la balle était destinée à Lex? Fit Arthur.

- Et il aurait manqué sa cible? Pensa Oliver qui voyait enfin une piste devant lui.

- Ou alors, c'était bien Swan la cible et que ça a un lien avec la GD. Proposa à son tour Bart.

- Je suis d'accord avec Impulse. Fit Nora. J'ai comme l'impression que Swan était de trop. Pourquoi le tuer sinon?

- Parce qu'il a une trop grande connaissance concernant les vies inter-galactiques? S'amusa Arthur. Sérieusement, il connaissait trop de choses sur Clark et Chloé.

- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on demande l'avis de Chloé. Intervint Victor. Qu'en dis-tu Oliver?

- Je vais l'appeler. Confirma t-il avant de se lever.

**

* * *

Générique.**

* * *

**Appartement de Chloé Sullivan, New York City.**

Il était à peine 7h du matin lorsque la blondinette se connecta par visio-conférence avec les membres de la JL.

- Hé Chloélicieuse! La salua aussitôt Bart une fois qu'elle apparut sur l'écran géant chez Oliver. Toujours aussi radieuse le matin!

- Merci Bart. Répliqua t-elle avec un grand sourire avant de saluer les autres derrière le jeune homme. Salut les gars!

- Hé Chlo! Content de te voir aller mieux. Répondit Victor.

- Merci Vic, mais ça fait un mois maintenant que je ne suis plus malade, je te ferais remarquer. S'amusa la blondinette avant de reporter son attention sur Oliver qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

- Bon, maintenant que vous avez tous salué ma copine, on peut commencer la réunion? Demanda le milliardaire.

- Jeez! Ce gars n'aime vraiment pas partager. Plaisanta Arthur en s'asseyant à côté de Victor.

- Nope pas quand il est question de Chloélicieuse. Affirma Bart la bouche pleine de nourriture.

- Revenons au sujet les garçons, je dois me rendre au bureau dans... une heure. Les interrompit Chloé amusée.

- Ok, on a besoin de tes services, Chloé. Commença Victor en la regardant.

- Ok, quel genre? Parce que je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais je me trouve à l'autre bout du pays, donc si c'est pour une de vos missions « drague », ne comptez pas sur moi. Leur dit-elle aussitôt.

- Non, ce n'est pas pour leur missions débiles, Chloé. Se reprit Oliver en souriant à sa compagne. Mais on a quelques différents concernant la raison pour laquelle Swan serait mort.

- Différents? De quelles sortes? Voulut savoir Chloé étonnée.

- Oliver et Arthur pensent que la véritable cible du sniper n'était pas Swan, mais plutôt... commença Nora.

- Lex. La coupa Chloé en faisant une grimace.

- Oui. Ce serait plausible, non? Fit la voix d'Arthur.

- Oui mais... commença Tower en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Mais tu ne penses pas que Lex soit visé. Finit pour elle Oliver en souriant. Tu veux que l'on continue à chercher du côté de Swan?

- Et si on faisait une sorte de pari? Proposa soudain Bart, ce qui lui valut les regards surpris de ses amis. Quoi? S'exclama t-il en levant les mains en l'air.

- On est en pleine mission de savoir qui est derrière l'assassinat de quelqu'un et toi, tu propose un jeu? S'offusqua Victor en le giflant derrière la tête.

- Bart a raison. S'amusa Arthur. Oliver et moi on pense que c'était Lex la cible. Affirma le jeune homme.

- Je suis de l'avis de Chloé. Soupira Nora.

- Chloélicieuse a toujours raison. Sourit Bart.

- Je préfère rester en dehors de tout ça. Dit Victor en secouant la tête.

- Qu'en dis-tu Tower? Lui demanda Oliver en se retournant vers l'écran, où Chloé les regardait comme s'ils étaient fous.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Chloé. Tu crois vraiment que c'est un jeu? S'énerva la jeune femme. Mais je tiens quand même le défi. Swan savait trop de choses pour qu'il n'ait pas d'ennemis à vouloir sa mort. Ajouta t-elle. Bon, après cette conversation stimulante, je dois aller au boulot. A plus tard.

- Salut Chloé! Répondirent les autres en même temps.

Chloé éteignit donc son ordinateur et finit de se préparer pour aller au travail. La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'appartement, mit son manteau, prit son sac et son thermos. Chloé soupira en pensant qu'à l'intérieur du thermos, elle ne trouverait pas l'arôme si envoutant de son breuvage préféré. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées, Chloé sourit en se rappelant pourquoi elle ne devrait plus boire de café et se contenter uniquement de thé.

**

* * *

Luthorcorp, Métropolis.**

Lex Luthor se trouvait à son bureau, observant son interlocuteur avec un petit sourire narquois. Garreth Butt s'était présenté chez son nouvel associé, non annoncé. D'abord irrité de ne pas avoir été prévenu de sa présence par son service de sécurité, Lex l'avait néanmoins invité dans son bureau. C'est pourquoi Garreth s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils à mille dollars de Lex Luthor, un verre de scotch à la main. Reportant son attention sur le jeune chauve, Garreth s'arrêta de parler. N'entendant plus la voix de son interlocuteur, Lex leva la tête.

- Qui y a t-il? Demanda t-il en regardant Garreth.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous à tout prix détruire la Justice League? Contra Garreth.

- Et vous? Quelles sont vos raisons? Répondit Lex en se levant pour prendre un dossier et le tendit à son invité. Mes raisons se trouvent à l'intérieur. Ajouta t-il.

Garreth regarda donc le dossier et vit les différentes attaques de super-héros envers les laboratoires de Lex Luthor. Parmi les dossiers se trouvait des renseignements médicaux où l'on pouvait voir quels étaient les méta-humains.

- Ces gens sont des monstres. Qui peux prévoir ce qu'ils ont en tête? Lui expliqua Lex en se servant un verre de whisky.

- Vous peut-être? Le questionna Garreth en arquant les sourcils.

- Non, mais le monde est en danger à cause d'eux. Répliqua Lex. Luthorcorp se doit de prendre des mesures radicales.

- Qu'avez-vous en tête? Demanda Garreth intrigué à présent.

- J'ai a ma disposition plusieurs laboratoires qui travaillent sur des traitements, des solutions à ce problème. Commença t-il en s'asseyant en face de son invité. Et j'ai eu connaissance que vous aussi avez quelques ressources, qui pourront m'être utiles. Termina Lex en lui souriant.

- Comment savez-vous cela? S'étonna l'autre homme. Vous m'avez fait suivre. Comprit-il.

- Je sais aussi que deux de vos laboratoires, ceux du Colorado et du Dakota du Sud ont été détruit. Vous voulez vraiment que je continue? Énuméra Lex en arquant les sourcils.

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je suis au courant de ça. Grogna Garreth de frustration. Quel est votre plan? Lui demanda t-il vaincu.

- Vous voulez dire la solution à ce problème? Sourit Lex en se levant avant de prendre son ordinateur portable et de le mettre devant Garreth. Regardez bien.

La vidéo qui se joua alors sur l'écran, laissa le militaire perplexe. Devant lui des patients, des krypto-monstres, étaient testés par des médecins. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Garreth vit les yeux pétillants de Lex Luthor, et pour la première fois, le militaire en lui eut peur.

- Sinon Monsieur Butt, quel est votre avis sur la Maison Blanche? Lui demanda Lex en changeant de sujet.

* * *

**Appartement de Chloé Sullivan, Central Park, New York City.**

Sur son canapé, confortablement installée, la jeune businesswoman était entourée de livres sur la maternité, des dossiers provenant de son travail à Queen Industries et des nouveaux dossiers de la JL. Chloé était rentrée vers 18h de son boulot, ne voulant pas rester dans un bureau toute seule. Elle avait donc ramené avec elle les derniers dossiers de l'entreprise, qu'elle venait tout juste de finir. Il était désormais 22h, Chloé se leva donc du canapé, se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un grand verre de lait avant de retourner dans le salon pour prendre un livre. Satisfaite de son choix, la blondinette alla donc dans la salle de bain où elle se fit couler un bon bain. Durant le remplissage de la baignoire, la jeune femme rangea les dossiers qu'elle venait de finir, dans son sac.

Chloé se déshabilla, se laissa glisser dans la baignoire et avec un soupir de satisfaction, profita de cet instant. Au bout de quelques minutes de relaxation, Chloé ouvrit les yeux et prit son livre. Durant les premiers chapitres du bouquin, elle secoua la tête, ne voulant pas croire les mots qu'elle lisait. Comment allait-elle faire pour survivre sans café durant sa grossesse. Même le décaféiné était proscrit. Frustrée, la jeune femme sauta plusieurs chapitres pour arriver à ceux qui racontaient les derniers mois de la grossesse. Chloé observa donc les images qui fournissait en technicolor les joies de l'accouchement. Écœurée, elle referma le livre d'un geste sec et ferma les yeux, pour se décontracter. _Comment dire à Oliver qu'il va devenir père?_ Se demanda t-elle soudain en ouvrant les yeux. _Je dois le lui dire en face. Je vais retourner à Star City_. Se décida Chloé avec un grand sourire.

Après son bain, Chloé se mit en pyjama, alla récupérer les papiers de la JL et se cala confortablement dans son lit, entourée une fois de plus par des piles de papiers et son ordinateur. Avant de partir à New York, la jeune femme avait demandé à Victor de lui programmer le même logiciel qu'il y avait chez Oliver, mais en version allégée pour son ordinateur portable. Depuis son installation dans la Grosse Pomme, la jeune femme avait boosté le logiciel et lui avait ajouté quelques nouveautés. Chloé mit donc en marche son logiciel et programma les éléments de recherches dont elle avait besoin. Elle entra les composantes chimiques qui se trouvaient dans la GD. Le moteur de recherche clignota, indiquant qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse. Déçue mais pas abattue, Chloé prit la liste de Steven, que Victor lui avait envoyé plus tôt. Son regard s'arrêta sur un nom qu'elle connaissait bien, celui de Garreth Butt. Les sourcils froncés, la jeune femme repensa à toutes les fois où le nom de Garreth fut prononcé durant ses conversations avec Steven, les mystérieuses disparitions dont il faisait l'objet. Suivant son instinct, elle décida de faire une rapide recherche le concernant.

Vers une heure du matin, Chloé Sullivan était fatiguée, mais les résultats qu'elle avait devant elle, valait le coup. Avec un petit sourire de satisfaction, la blondinette entra le nom de Butt dans son logiciel et entrecoupa ce nom-là avec la liste de méta-humain et les composantes de la GD. L'écran lui indiqua que la recherche ne serait complète que dans quelques heures. Profitant de ce laps de temps, Chloé déposa son ordinateur sur sa table de nuit, se laissa glisser dans ses couvertures et en l'espace d'une seconde, s'endormit.

* * *

**Appartement de Steven Swift, Star City.**

Le jeune médecin se trouvait dans son appartement, tranquillement installé devant une émission médicale, quand soudain, il vit une ombre sur son balcon. Intrigué de savoir qui pouvait bien réussir à grimper 10 étages, le grand brun se leva, prit une batte de baseball qui trainait près du canapé et ouvrit d'un geste rapide la porte qui donnait sur le balcon. Steven baissa sa batte quand il vit devant lui, nul autre que Green Arrow, tranquillement accoudé à la rambarde.

- Et bien, si je ne vous connaissait pas un peu, je dirais que vous avez eu peur. Plaisanta Oliver de sa voix grave.

- Quand un inconnu se pose sur votre balcon, vous avez tendance à flipper un peu. Reconnut le médecin en observant son invité surprise. Que me vaut votre visite?

- On devais se tenir au courant, non? Lui rappela Arrow en se redressant. C'est ce que je viens faire, vous donner des nouvelles.

- Vraiment? Après un mois sans nouvelles de vous, je commençais à me dire que vous m'aviez oublié. Répliqua Steven en roulant des yeux. Qu'avez-vous trouvé?

- Pas grand chose. Même si votre liste m'aide pas mal. La seule conclusion à laquelle je suis parvenue, c'est que votre père ne devais pas être la cible initiale. Lui apprit alors Oliver.

- Quoi? Vous en êtes sur? Parce que d'après la vidéo, je suis carrément certain que Lex n'était pas celui qui était visé. Lui rappela Steven, incrédule.

- écoutez, Steven, je sais que vous voulez à tout prix trouver l'assassin de Virgile Swan, mais peut-être que ce n'était qu'une balle perdue. Essaya de lui faire comprendre le jeune milliardaire, de sa voix grave.

- Si c'est comme ça que vous aidez les gens, je dois dire que vous me décevez. Peut-être que vous devriez prendre conseils auprès de Batman. Lui au moins sait mener une vraie enquête. Répliqua froidement le jeune médecin avant de rentrer chez lui et de claquer la porte, laissant Green Arrow, sans voix et avec un égo égratigné.

Steven patienta jusqu'à ce que le héros masqué de Star City soit parti de son balcon, pour composer le numéro de Chloé. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, la jeune femme répondit.

- Steven? Comment vas-tu? Lui demanda t-elle tout en se préparant pour partir au boulot.

- Hé Chloé, je vais bien. Et toi? Toujours pressée par ce que j'entends. Plaisanta t-il mais sans vraiment convaincre son amie.

- Steven, que se passe t-il? Il doit être au moins 2h du matin à Star City. Lui rappela t-elle en prenant sa brosse à cheveux.

- Je viens de recevoir la visite de Green Arrow et tu ne devinera jamais ce qu'il m'a dit. Lui répondit le grand brun en s'asseyant dans son canapé.

- Quoi? Demanda t-elle en se figeant sur place.

- Que mon père s'est simplement pris une balle perdue! S'exclama t-il incrédule. Tu le crois ça? D'après cet abruti de Géant Vert en collant, Lex aurait été la cible, non mon père. Continua Steven tandis que de l'autre côté du pays, Chloé secouait la tête.

- Et qu'a t-il dit de plus? Voulut savoir la jeune femme avant de passer un savon à son compagnon.

- Il ne l'a pas clairement dit, mais c'était supposé. Il arrête les recherches. Conclut le jeune homme défait.

- Écoute, je vais m'en occuper. Ok? Proposa t-elle avant de raccrocher.

* * *

**Appartement de Chloé Sullivan, Central Park, New York City.**

Chloé venait de reposer le téléphone après avoir abrégé sa conversation avec Steven, trop en colère envers Oliver pour avoir les idées claires. Arpentant le plancher de sa chambre, dans l'espoir de trouver une raison à la visite de Green Arrow chez son ex, Chloé se stoppa lorsqu'elle entendit le signal de son ordinateur, indiquant que les recherches étaient finies. Désirant se concentrer sur la JL, la jeune femme se dépêcha de parcourir les nouvelles informations qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

Parcourant les différents éléments qui ressortaient de cette recherche, un nom attira son attention. Celui d'une certaine Ruby Cole, un nom qui apparaissait souvent dans les dossiers de Lex. Son attention totalement dirigée vers ce nom, les méninges de Chloé se mirent à fonctionner. Soudain, un sourire s'étira sur le visage de la jeune femme. Impatiente de faire partager sa découverte et la nouvelle idée qu'elle venait d'avoir, Chloé prit ses affaires et partit à son boulot.

* * *

**Manoir de Lex Luthor, Smallville, Kansas.**

L'ombre de Garreth disparut dans l'obscurité du manoir du milliardaire. Ce dernier le regardait partir depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, où durant plusieurs heures, les deux hommes avaient discuté de leur futur plan et d'une certaine campagne présidentielle. Lex ne bougea pas de sa position lorsque l'un de ses gardes pénétra dans la pièce.

- Mr Luthor, Monsieur Butt vient de partir. Lui informa son garde, impatient de demander quelque chose à son employeur.

- Allez-y Gary, demandez-moi ce que vous voulez savoir. Lui répondit Lex sans se retourner.

- Co... comment? Balbutia l'homme qui rougissait.

- Je sais que vous voulez me demander quelque chose, allez-y. Lui répéta Lex sans s'énerver.

- Pourquoi avez-vous révéler votre intention envers la présidentielle? Demanda alors Gary.

- Connaissez-vous l'art de la domination, mon cher Gary? Lui demanda Lex en lui faisant face, ses yeux pétillants. Non, bien sur que non. Se dit-il à lui-même. Et bien cela fait partie de mon plan pour dominer ce pays.

- Comment? S'intéressa son garde.

- En gardant Garreth Butt dans la confidence. Sachez Gary que l'on doit garder nos ennemis près de soi, si l'on ne veut pas se faire doubler. Jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus besoin de lui, Garreth est un atout dans mon jeu. Sourit Lex avant de boire une gorgée de son très cher whisky.

* * *

**Ferme des Kent, Smallville, Kansas.**

De l'autre côté de la petite ville américaine, Lois Lane était tellement occupée à préparer une délicieuse tarte aux pommes, qu'elle ne prit pas le peine de répondre au téléphone familiale. La jeune reporter venait tout juste de mettre la tarte dans le four, que son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, la faisant sursauter.

- Allo? Demanda t-elle sans prendre la peine de regarder le nom de son interlocuteur. Lois Lane à l'appareil.

- Couz'? S'exclama Chloé tout sourire en entendant la voix de sa cousine préférée.

- Chlo! S'exclama à son tour la brunette. Comment vas-tu? Comment est New York? Quand viens-tu nous rendre visite? La bombarda t-elle de ses questions en se dirigeant vers le canapé pour s'installer confortablement.

- Lo, doucement. Je vais bien, New York est super, et pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas toi, me rendre visite? Répondit Chloé en suivant l'ordre des questions de sa cousine.

- Quoi? Demanda Lois en se redressant d'un bond entre les coussins. Tu veux que je vienne? Pourquoi?

- Que dirais-tu de venir pour le savoir? Je suis sure que Clark se fera une joie de t'emmener. Bye Couz'. Finit Chloé en raccrochant.

Lois Lane resta bouche bée devant son téléphone. Sa petite cousine, venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Un sentiment de fierté s'empara d'elle et sans plus attendre, appela Clark de toutes ses forces.

- Lois? S'inquiéta aussitôt son petit-ami. Que se passe t-il?

- New York, chez Chloé, vite. Lui ordonna t-elle avant de s'accrocher à son cou. Attend! Ma tarte. Et sur ce, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle éteignit le four avant de reprendre sa position dans les bras de Clark.

Voyant que sa copine ne lui dirait rien, l'alien s'empressa de parcourir les milliers de kilomètres qui les séparait de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

**Appartement de Chloé Sullivan, Central Park, New York City,**

Il était 2h du matin et les trois femmes qui se trouvaient en pyjamas, assises dans le canapé, terminaient de manger leur glace devant le générique de fin de « 30 ans sinon rien ». Ce fut Lois qui se tourna vers sa petite cousine la première, tandis que Nora commençait à ranger les pots de glace vides et les boites de pizza.

- Alors cuz', qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que tu nous invite à un petite soirée entre filles? Lui demanda la brunette en regardant le visage de Chloé qui souriait.

- Rien, je voulais simplement passé un bon moment avec mes amies. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et puis je voulais vous annoncer quelque chose d'important. Ajouta t-elle une fois Nora de retour dans le séjour.

- Quoi? Demanda la dernière recrue de la JL en s'asseyant sur le pouf en face du canapé.

- Je vais revenir à Star City, le mois prochain. Avoua t-elle en souriant. J'ai déjà prévenu Patrick et il me laisse un mois pour trouver un remplaçant, je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Ollie, je veux lui faire la surprise, donc surtout, pas un mot! Leur ordonna Chloé en s'attardant plus longuement sur sa cousine.

- C'est tout? S'étonna Nora.

- Presque. Rougit la compagne d'Oliver Queen. En fait, j'ai trouvé quelque chose concernant les noms de la liste que Vic m'a envoyé. Dit-elle en se levant pour prendre quelques dossiers posés sur son bureau, avant de revenir vers les deux autres.

- Tu as trouvé quoi? S'enquit immédiatement Lois, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

- Un nom, une certaine Ruby Cole qui apparaît dans plusieurs dossiers de Lex. Commença Chloé en leur tendant un dossier. Mais après cette date... dit-elle en désignant des chiffres sur une page. Le 13 mai 2006, son nom disparaît comme par magie. Et j'ai le pré-sentiment que la réponse se cache dans les dossiers secrets de Lex, à Smallville. Ajouta t-elle en regardant sa cousine qui sourit.

- Tu veux que j'enquête? Proposa Lois en souriant quand sa cousine acquiesça. Ok, mais je devrais avertir Clark.

- Je sais, simplement, ne lui dit pas pourquoi, invente une histoire pour le Daily Planet. La supplia Chloé en hochant la tête. Nora, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour me dire tout ce que tu sais sur Garreth Butt.

- Garreth Butt? S'étonna la blonde en écarquillant les yeux. Mais c'est le gars qu'on croit être en lien avec l'assassinat de Swan, non?

- Lui-même. Tu as fait l'armée, n'est-ce pas? Lui redemanda t-elle pour confirmer ses soupçons.

- Oui, c'est à partir de ma mission en Égypte que j'ai ce pouvoir. Lui rappela Nora en hochant la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec ce Butt?

- Et bien, après avoir analyser les dossiers de Victor, j'ai cherché un peu plus loin pour les noms qui ressortaient comme étant les possibles tueurs. Leur expliqua t-elle en leur faisant passer un autre dossier. Le nom de Butt m'a interpellé, j'ai piraté quelques fichiers du gouvernement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient? S'impatienta Lois, étonnée par sa cousine.

- Rien, il n'y avait aucuns dossiers, certificats, licences, ou autres, au nom de Garreth Butt. J'ai donc fait une reconnaissance faciale, et là, surprise! Leur fit Chloé avec un geste théâtral. Il n'y a aucun Garreth Butt, parce qu'il n'existe pas, par contre, Garreth Quessoy est bel et bien un serviteur de l'Oncle Sam. Ajouta la blondinette en désignant la photo d'un marine.

- Oh mon dieu! S'exclama Nora, reconnaissant l'homme. C'était mon supérieur lors de la mission en Égypte. Il a été porté disparu avant que je ne me fasse blesser.

- Et si on recoupe toutes nos informations, je crois que Garreth n'est pas seulement devenu monsieur Butt pour pouvoir tuer Virgile Swan, mais je pense qu'il est derrière la GD. Conclut Chloé tristement en voyant les larmes couler sur les joues de Nora.

- Chlo, en es-tu sur? Lui demanda Lois tout en réconfortant Nora à côté d'elle.

- Oui, mon instinct ne m'a jamais trompé jusque là. Confirma sa cousine. Nora, j'ai besoin que tu retournes à Star City et que tu le suive, recueille un maximum d'informations sur lui, ce qu'il fait, les gens qu'il rencontre. Bref, une filature en bonne et du forme. Continua la blondinette en s'accroupissant devant son amie. Est-ce que tu te sens capable de le faire?

- Oui. Lui répondit-elle en souriant tout en séchant ses larmes. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends de pouvoir savoir qui m'a fait ça. Lui avoua t-elle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'aventurerais pas seule si jamais il y a besoin de le confronter. La rassura Nora.

- Parfait, je ne voudrais pas que Victor m'étripe. Plaisanta Chloé soulagée.

- Victor? S'étonna Lois. Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courant? Leur demanda t-elle légèrement vexée.

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel, devant la puérilité dont faisait preuve sa grande cousine. Elle sentit que la soirée était loin d'être finie lorsque Nora commença à lui raconter le premier rendez-vous que Victor lui avait préparé, un mois plus tôt.

* * *

**Appartement de Garreth Butt, Star City.**

L'ancien militaire était revenu du Kansas depuis à peine une journée que quelqu'un se pointa chez lui. Tout en grognant, l'homme se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il fut surprit de voir devant lui, Steven Swift, les sourcils levés de surprise. En effet, le jeune médecin s'était décidé d'aller rendre une petite visite à son ancien complice, dans l'espoir de le trouver chez lui. Le croyant encore en déplacement, Steven fut surprit de le voir devant lui, lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la porte.

- Bonsoir Steven. Lui fit alors Garreth en le sortant de ses pensées. Que faites-vous là?

- J'avais besoin de vous parler. Lui répondit-il en pénétrant dans l'appartement, suivit de Garreth qui referma la porte.

- De quoi voulez-vous parler? S'enquit le militaire, surprit de cette initiative. Je vous offre quelque chose à boire?

- Oui, volontiers. Merci. Très joli séjour. Lui répondit Steven en s'avançant vers un buffet qui contenait des photos tandis que Garreth était dans la cuisine.

Devant Steven se trouvait une série de photos, retraçant le parcours du militaire chez qui il se trouvait. Son attention fut soudainement attirée par une grande photo de militaires, où Garreth se tenait au milieu, torse nu. L'on voyait clairement les muscles du militaire, ainsi que les bras nues. Les yeux de Steven s'écarquilla lorsqu'il reconnu le tatouage que Garreth portait sur son bras gauche, le même que celui du sniper sur la vidéo.

* * *

**TBC...**


	8. Episode 8

**Coucou, bon alors je sais que ça fait deux mois que je n'ai pas publié, mais je vais remédier à cette question durant les jours qui vont suivre. pour ce nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère va vous plaire, j'ai mis un peu plus l'accent sur le mystère Garreth et Steven, mais le CHlollie à vraiment une bonne fin dans ce chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Bar « Red Ashes », Star City, minuit moins le quart.**

Nora Kyle était en train de nettoyer les dernières tables du bar, avant la fermeture, quand son biper spécial « mission », vibra. La jeune femme le sortit de la poche de son jean, regarda le message, avant de reporter son attention sur la table qu'elle nettoyait. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'ensemble du bar, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelques clients, et fut soulagée de voir que ce n'était pas le cas. Nora mit donc son torchon sur son épaule, défit son tablier noir avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires des employés. Une fois changée, la jeune femme ferma le bar, enfila sa veste de cuir noir, s'attacha les cheveux et partit vers la direction que son biper lui avait envoyé.

Durant le chemin que Nora fit à pieds, cette dernière repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son arrivée dans la ville de Star City. Tout d'abord, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait rencontré des gens avec de super-pouvoirs. Puis à sa plus grande surprise, elle était tombée amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux, ces derniers l'ayant accueillit à bras ouvert, notamment Chloé, qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie. C'était d'ailleurs après sa requête, un mois plus tôt que Nora se retrouvait à présent en train de suivre tous les déplacements de Garreth Butt.

Les pensées de la jeune femme allèrent alors vers cet homme qu'elle avait rencontré auparavant, durant sa courte carrière militaire. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à se faire à l'idée que cet homme, maintes fois récompensé pour ses actions au sein du gouvernement américain, était désormais à la tête d'un projet ayant pour but de transformer des gens en monstres. Depuis le début de sa mission, la jeune femme s'était d'ailleurs demandée si elle n'était pas elle aussi un produit de cet homme. Après tout, plusieurs éléments concordaient. D'abord, elle avait fait parti de l'armée, où elle avait été blessé, puis soudain elle se réveillait avec des super-pouvoirs. Bien que ses souvenirs étaient flous, Nora ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que son intuition était la bonne.

La jeune femme en était encore à ses pensées quand elle entendit des voix résonner dans l'allée parallèle à la sienne.

Elle se cacha donc discrètement, ne voulant pas être repérée et écouta ce que se disait les deux hommes devant elle. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils commencèrent à se disputer. Nora profita de cette opportunité pour sortir de son sac, l'appareil photo qu'elle avait emprunté à Victor et repris sa surveillance.

Si Nora était en train de prendre des photos, Steven et Garreth ne s'en aperçurent pas. En effet, les deux hommes s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans une allée sombre, parce que Steven voulait connaître les véritables raison de Garreth.

- Steven. Lui fit Garreth en le saluant. Pourquoi cette rencontre?

- Je voulais vous poser quelques questions et je ne voulais pas le faire en public. Répondit froidement le jeune médecin en détaillant l'homme devant lui.

- Lesquelles?

- Pourquoi n'arrêtez vous pas de disparaître sans raison? Commença t-il en le scrutant.

- Steven, depuis quelques temps, j'essaie de vous en parler. Fit Garreth simplement. J'ai réussi à approcher Monsieur Luthor, pourquoi ne pas faire une alliance avec lui? Proposa à son tour le militaire.

- Quoi? Luthor? Jamais! S'écria t-il de colère. Ce n'est pas une alliance que vous me proposez, Garreth, mais une trahison. Envers mon père et envers ce que je crois! Ajouta t-il.

- Ce que vous croyez? Rigola l'ancien militaire. Mais je me fous de ce que vous croyez, mon chez Steven. Luthor a les moyens de renverser ces héros de pacotille, et je compte bien en faire parti!

- Dans ce cas, plus rien ne vous retient. Je ne veux pas continuer là dedans. Commença Steven. Mais c'est pour ça que vous n'étiez jamais là! Comprit-il soudain. Vous êtes du côté de Luthor depuis un certain bout de temps.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous mettriez autant de temps à le comprendre. Ricana Garreth en détaillant Steven de la tête aux pieds. Mais vous êtes plus rapide que votre père. Ajouta t-il avant de commencer à s'en aller.

- Est-ce un aveu? Voulut savoir le médecin. Vous êtes celui qui l'a tué, n'est-ce pas. Confirma t-il en hochant la tête.

- Vous n'avez aucunes preuves, mon cher. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, mais j'ai un autre rendez-vous. Et sur ces dernières paroles, Garreth parti.

Durant toute la durée de l'entretien, caché derrière une poubelle, Nora avait tout entendu et prit en photos.

* * *

**Générique.**

* * *

**Appartement de Chloé Sullivan, Central Park, New York City.**

Il était à peine 7h du matin lorsque Chloé se réveilla. La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers sa cuisine pour se servir une tasse de thé. Tout en prenant son petit déjeuner, elle regarda autour d'elle, les dizaines de cartons qui s'entassaient dans les différentes pièces de son appartement. Avec un petit sourire, la blondinette se toucha le ventre, qui commençait à se voir légèrement, et prit une grande inspiration. Soudain, Chloé comprit qu'elle ne pourrait plus cacher son ventre bien longtemps. Elle prit donc son téléphone et composa le numéro de Patrick Gloves pour lui demander un service.

- Allo? Fit la voix grave de Patrick au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

- Bonjour, Patrick. Répondit-elle en prenant sa tasse et en allant s'asseoir dans le canapé. Comment allez-vous?

- Bien. Et vous Chloé? Demanda t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Pas trop mal. Dit-elle. En fait, je vous appelle pour vous demander s'il vous serait possible de me trouver un remplaçant à New York. J'ai décidé de rentrer à Star City.

- Vraiment? S'étonna t-il. Mais d'après les rumeurs, vous faites un travail fantastique là-bas.

- Oui, la filière de New York est en train de remonter. Mais la vérité, c'est que Star City me manque. Répondit-elle en rougissant.

- Star City? Ou son milliardaire préféré? Plaisanta t-il.

- Les deux. Quoique Oliver passe en premier. Alors?

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais si j'étais vous, je commencerais déjà à choisir quelqu'un pour vous remplacer. Vous connaissez les employés mieux que moi. Je vous laisse carte blanche. Ajouta t-il.

- Vraiment? S'exclama t-elle surprise.

- Oui.

Ils continuèrent alors de parler de Star City, des nouvelles rumeurs au sein de la compagnie. Chloé raccrocha au bout de plusieurs minutes, avant de joindre son bureau pour annoncer une réunion importante ce matin-là.

* * *

**Au Royaume du Surf, Plage de Star City, SC.**

Alors que Arthur était en train d'enseigner comment tenir sur une planche de surf à un gamin de 13 ans, Nora arriva au magasin, la mine grave. Le jeune surfeur remarqua tout de suite l'état dans lequel était son amie et décida d'abréger la leçon de surf, au désespoir du garçon.

- Bart! Cria alors le grand blond en direction de l'arrière boutique.

- Quoi? S'exclama le plus jeune de la JL en sortant normalement pour rejoindre ses amis.

- Que se passe t-il Nora? Demanda alors Arthur en se tournant vers leur amie, tout en entrainant les membres de la JL dehors.

- Victor est là? Demanda la jeune femme en scrutant la pièce des yeux.

- Ici. S'exclama alors la voix grave de Victor qui sortait du sous-sol. Quelque chose ne vas pas? S'alarma t-il aussitôt en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Non, enfin, je dois vous dire quelque chose. Leur annonça t-elle sérieusement. Arthur, tu peux fermer le magasin quelques minutes?

- Oui bien sur. Affirma t-il en mettant le signe « fermé » sur la porte.

- Vous vous souvenez quand je suis allée à New York le mois dernier? Leur demanda t-elle en premier.

- Oui, Chloélicieuse voulais avoir une soirée entre filles! Se rappela Bart en souriant.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Chloé? S'alarma Arthur, les yeux ronds.

- Non! S'exclama Nora. Sinon Oliver m'aurait tué! S'amusa t-elle. Mais en fait, il y avait aussi Lois. Commença t-elle. Chloé nous a donné à chacune, une mission.

- Quel genre de mission t'a-t-elle donnée? S'inquiéta Victor.

- Elle voulais que je suive Garreth Butt. Parce qu'elle pense qu'il est celui qui a commencé le projet Expendables. Leur avoua t-elle un peu coupable.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé? S'enquit Arthur.

- Hier soir, je l'ai suivi, et il a rencontré Steven Swift. Leur raconta t-elle. Ils se disputaient, Garreth a avoué avoir tué Swan. Mais il y a pire, il est en partenariat avec Lex. Termina la jeune femme.

- Donc, si Lex travaille avec Garreth, ça veut dire qu'il est au courant pour Expendables. Résuma Victor en regardant ses amis.

- Mais si c'est Garreth qui a tué Swan, pourquoi Steven ne va pas le dénoncer? Demanda Arthur.

- Garreth ne sait pas que Steven est en contact avec Green Arrow. Leur rappela Bart.

- Il faut le prévenir. Arthur, tu peux aller le prévenir? Proposa Victor sérieusement.

- Ok, on va fermer plus tôt aujourd'hui. Sourit Arthur avant de partir du magasin.

- Toi Nora, préviens Chloé de ce que tu as trouvé. Continua t-il en souriant à sa copine.

- Tout de suite. Dit-elle en prenant son téléphone et en composant le numéro de son amie.

- Toi Bart, va à l'appart et rassemble tout ce qu'on a sur Garreth. On va en avoir besoin si on veut l'enfermer. Soupira Victor.

- Et toi? Tu vas aller prévenir Ollie. Devina le jeune homme.

- J'espère qu'il est de bonne humeur. Se dit Victor en partant.

* * *

**Appartement d'Oliver Queen, SC.**

Oliver était en train de relire quelques dossiers de Queen Industries lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Victor.

- Hey! Le salua le grand blond avec un petit sourire. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes? Je croyais que tu aidais Arthur et Bart pour leur nouveau système d'alarme. Dit-il sans lever la tête de son dossier.

- C'est ce que je faisais, mais Nora est arrivée avec des informations concernant Garreth.

- Lesquelles? Demanda t-il aussitôt en reportant son attention sur Victor.

- Garreth a avoué à Steven qu'il aurait tué Swan. Et il travaillerait avec Lex. Lui résuma Victor.

- Lex? S'exclama Oliver les yeux ronds. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Murmura t-il.

- j'ai demandé à Bart de recueillir toutes les informations qu'on a sur Garreth. J'ai supposé que tu voudrais aller lui rendre visite dans la soirée. Lui avoua Victor en souriant à son ami.

- Je vois que si jamais Green Arrow a besoin de vacances, Cyborg pourra le remplacer. Sourit Oliver avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la pièce où se trouvait son costume.

- Tu vas y aller maintenant? S'étonna Victor en le suivant.

- Oui, Steven m'a appelé sur le téléphone de GA ce matin, avec ce que tu viens de me dire, je crois qu'il faut que j'aille lui rendre visite le plus tôt possible. Répondit Oliver en enlevant son t-shirt.

Tandis que Victor laissa son ami se changer dans la pièce, Bart était chez eux, en train de rassembler tous les documents qu'ils avaient réussi à accumuler au cours de ces derniers mois, grâce à Chloé. Le jeune homme pensait justement à la blondinette quand son téléphone sonna.

- Allo? Répondit-il sans vérifier le numéro.

- Bart? Fit la voix de Chloé. Peux-tu venir à New York? Lui demanda t-elle en souriant.

- Ok, Chloélicieuse. Je serais là-bas dans... trois secondes. Lui dit-il en rigolant après avoir déposé tous les documents nécessaire sur la table basse.

Cinq minutes étaient à peine passé, lorsque Bart et Chloé revinrent à l'appartement du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas prévenu Ollie? Lui demanda Bart en tendant à Chloé un verre d'eau.

- C'est une surprise que je veux lui faire. Et je veux être présente pour la mission de ce soir. Ajouta t-elle en souriant au garçon avant que son regard ne se pose sur les documents.

- J'ai tout rassemblé. Lui dit-il fier de lui.

- Peut-être que ce que j'ai à New York pourrait aider. Fit Chloé en regardant Bart avec une petite moue.

- D'accord j'y vais. Souffla t-il avant de disparaître en un éclair.

* * *

**Appartement de Steven Swift, SC**.

Alors que Steven était en train de regarder la télévision, il vit soudain Green Arrow se poser sur son balcon. Étonné de le voir ici après leur petite dispute, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte, laissant entrer le super-héros.

- Que faites-vous là? Lui demanda Steven.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez trouvé l'assassin de votre père. Lui répondit Green Arrow de sa voix grave.

- Oui. Vous le connaissez?

- Garreth Butt. Oui. Que dites-vous de le dénoncer à la police? Lui proposa Oliver.

- J'aimerais bien, mais vous savez que désormais il travaille avec Lex Luthor? Lui demanda le médecin.

- Oui, j'ai entendu ça aussi. Confirma t-il en hochant la tête.

- Comment allez-vous faire? Voulut savoir Steven.

- Allez témoigner à la police, avec mon équipe on possède assez d'éléments pour le faire enfermer. Lui révéla Green Arrow avant de se préparer à partir.

- Hey! L'interpella le jeune homme. Merci. Le remercia Steven avant que Green Arrow ne s'en aille dans les rues de la ville.

* * *

**Appartement de Garreth Butt, SC.**

Tandis que la Ligue était en train de se préparer pour affronter Garreth, ce dernier terminait de faire son sac, en vue de disparaître de la ville. Une fois sa valise et ses documents rangés, le militaire prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Lex Luthor.

- Luthor. Fit la voix sèche de ce dernier.

- Monsieur Luthor, c'est Garreth Butt. Je vous appelle car nous avons un problème. Lui fit le militaire en faisant le tour de l'appartement pour voir s'il n'était pas sur écoute.

- Lequel? Demanda Lex sans vraiment s'en préoccuper.

- Steven Swift est au courant de notre arrangement. Il me suspecte aussi d'être l'assassin de Swan. Lui expliqua t-il rapidement.

- Ce que vous êtes, Garreth. Et en quoi est-ce mon problème? Demanda Lex.

- S'il découvre mon projet, s'en ait fini. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous faites aussi parti de ce projet? S'énerva Garreth au téléphone.

- Expendables ne sera pas en danger, je peux vous l'assurer. Le raisonna Lex. Par contre j'ai de bonnes raisons de suspecter que Monsieur Swift est en contact avec la Ligue. Lui avoua Lex depuis son manoir, où il feuilletait le dossier de Steven.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Garreth en réfléchissant. Que dois-je faire?

- Tuez-le. Conclut Lex avant de raccrocher.

Garreth contempla son téléphone quelques minutes avant de prendre son arme et ses affaires. L'ancien militaire se dirigea alors vers la porte, une nouvelle mission en tête.

* * *

**Appartement de Bart et Arthur.**

Chloé était depuis quelques heures cachée dans la chambre de Bart, tandis que le reste de la Ligue se trouvait chez Oliver. La jeune femme avait réussi à faire promettre à Bart de ne pas révéler aux autres, qu'elle était revenue à Star City et surtout pas à Oliver. Le jeune membre se résigna à obéir à la jeune femme, de peur de ne déclencher sa colère. Chloé ne lui avait pas non plus avoué son état de santé.

C'est ainsi que la blondinette se trouvait devant son ordinateur, en vidéo conférence avec la Ligue, pour donner l'illusion qu'elle se trouvait encore à New York.

- Quel est le plan Boss? Demanda Bart en se tournant vers Oliver qui regardait Chloé sur l'écran.

- On doit aider Steven à faire condamner Garreth pour ce qu'il a fait à son père. Lui répondit Oliver après un hochement de la tête de la part de Chloé. Chloé? Peux-tu vérifier où il se trouve en ce moment?

- Okay, je vais aussi vous envoyer les documents nécessaires pour l'arrêter. Acquiesça la jeune femme.

- Pas besoin, on a déjà tout ce qu'il nous faut de ce côté-là. La rassura Victor. Mais peut-être que tu pourrais trouver quelque chose sur Luthor. Après tout, il est associé avec Garreth.

- J'ai réussi à infiltrer son système de vidéo-surveillance du manoir. Je ne sais pas si je vais trouver quelque chose qui pourrait le compromettre, mais je vais essayer. Sourit Chloé en tapant sur son ordinateur.

- D'accord, chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire? Demanda alors Oliver aux autres membres.

- Oui. Dirent-ils en chœur.

- Bien, on se donne rendez-vous à la ClockTower à 3h. Soyez prudent. Dit-il avant de se lever.

- Attends! S'exclama Chloé en les regardant partir. Je viens de trouver quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Arthur intrigué.

- Lex, il veut que Garreth tue Steven. Leur annonça t-elle calmement. Ce soir.

- Tu connais la localisation? Lui demanda Victor.

- Non, mais je vais tracer le téléphone de Garreth et vous tenir au courant. Ollie, fait attention. Ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers son compagnon qui lui sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Pendant qu'Oliver se changeait, Chloé se mit tout de suite au travail.

* * *

**Manoir des Luthor, Smallville, Kansas.**

Dans son bureau, Lex était devant son écran d'ordinateur, en train de suivre les moindres faits et gestes de son « associé », Garreth, en direct depuis la Californie. Devant le milliardaire, l'ancien militaire faisait ses bagages, préparait ses documents, avant de recevoir un coup de téléphone de la part de Steven Swift, lui demandant de le retrouver près de la sortie de la ville. Lex observa donc Garreth hocher de la tête, avant de raccrocher. Le jeune chauve sourit en voyant que Garreth chargeait son revolver. Mais la petite victoire qu'éprouva Lex ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, l'ancien militaire composa un autre numéro. Durant cette conversation, le Montana fut souvent mentionné. Intrigué, Lex mit sur pause la vidéo, appuya sur son interphone qui le mettait en liaison directe avec son bras droit. Ce dernier pénétra dans le bureau de son patron quelques minutes plus tard.

- Lucas, je veux toutes les informations possibles que vous pourrez me trouver sur la cachette de Garreth dans le Montana. Lui expliqua aussitôt Lex.

- Vous voulez la même chose que d'habitude? Demanda Lucas sérieusement.

- Oui. Affirma Lex avant de lui montrer la porte. Maintenant, préparez-moi la voiture, j'ai un rendez-vous important à Métropolis. Ajouta t-il avant de se lever.

- Je prépare aussi l'appartement de Métropolis?

- Oui.

Alors que le propriétaire du manoir s'éloignait dans sa grosse voiture noire, non loin de l'entrée, se trouvait Lois Lane, en pleine mission secrète pour sa cousine bien-aimée.

Munie d'un capteur d'ondes, la jeune reporter était parvenue à se glisser dans la propriété sans que les gardes ne la remarquent. La jeune femme avait alors pu entendre toute la conversation que Lex et son bras droit venait d'avoir. Satisfaite d'avoir trouvé quelque chose concernant Lex et Garreth, la jeune femme sourit en pensant d'avance à ce que Chloé allait lui faire.

- J'espère qu'Oliver et elle me payeront mes prochaines vacances, de préférence, au soleil. Rêva t-elle tout en sortant de la propriété de Lex Luthor.

* * *

**Sortie 34, Star City, Californie.**

Vers 23h, Steven Swift se trouvait au point de rendez-vous qu'il avait donné à Garreth. Alors que le jeune médecin attendait son « invité », il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant.

**Flashback: **

Green Arrow était impatient de pouvoir parler avec Steven du plan que la Ligue avait préparé. C'est pourquoi le jeune héros masqué se trouvait sur le balcon du jeune médecin, un peu avant que la nuit ne soit tombée. Lorsque Green Arrow entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il frappa immédiatement à la fenêtre du balcon, attirant ainsi l'attention de Steven, qui avait les yeux ronds de le trouver là.

- Que se passe t-il? Demanda t-il une fois qu'il eut ouvert à Green Arrow.

- Je tenais à vous avertir que nous avons trouvé un plan pour dénoncer Garreth à la police concernant le meurtre de votre père. Lui annonça Green Arrow de sa voix grave.

- En fais-je partie? Demanda Steven plein d'espoir.

- Tout repose sur vous.. sourit le héros vert bien que son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas le voir.

**Fin Flashback.**

Selon les indications que Chloé leur avait donné, les membres de la JL étaient placés à des endroits stratégiques, pour pouvoir attraper Garreth, si jamais ce dernier cherchait à s'échapper. Oliver était posté en sur le toit de l'entrepôt le plus proche du point de rendez-vous tandis que les autres étaient cachés autour.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, une voiture noire arriva, annonçant la présence de l'assassin. La tête de Steven suivit directement la direction que prenait la voiture, avant que son regard ne se pose sur la personne de Garreth Butt, habillé d'un long manteau noir.

- Tower? Peux-tu voir ce qu'il a sous son manteau? Demanda Cyborg dans son oreillette.

- Cyborg, je veux bien être les yeux et les oreilles de l'équipe, mais je ne suis pas Superman! Répliqua Chloé en souriant depuis sa position chez Oliver.

- Désolé. Renchérit Cyborg avant d'entendre un rire surgir du côté de Bart.

- Doucement Impulse, ou sinon, Boite de Conserve va te faire griller les circuits. Plaisanta AC.

- Il faudrait d'abord qu'il arrive à m'attraper. Rigola Bart.

- Ok, peux t-on se concentrer sur la mission? Demanda Green Arrow tout en scrutant la conversation que Steven et Garreth étaient en train d'avoir. Tower, peux-tu faire quelque chose pour entendre ce qu'ils disent? Proposa Oliver sans quitter des yeux sa cible.

- Pas de problème Arrow. Je vais activer l'émetteur que tu as posé sur Steven. Acquiesça t-elle tout en pianotant sur son clavier avant de pouvoir entendre ce que se disaient les deux hommes. C'est bon, j'y suis. Ajouta t-elle.

- De quoi ils parlent? Demanda Bart intéressé tout en scrutant les environs.

- Peut-être du meurtre? Proposa Electra sans baisser sa garde.

- De toute façon, l'émetteur me permet de tout enregistrer. Ce sera une autre preuve contre Garreth Butt. Les informa Chloé qui pianotait encore sur son clavier.

- Je dois dire que je ne vous imaginais pas en train de défendre l'honneur de votre père, Steven. Lui fit Garreth en souriant méchamment.

- Pourquoi? Il était mon père après tout. Lui rétorqua le jeune médecin, à bonne distance de l'assassin.

- Mais parce que durant toute votre vie, Virgile Swan ne s'est préoccupé que de son métier et de ses découvertes. Sourit le militaire. Il n'était jamais présent pour vos anniversaires, vos matches ou bien vos remises de diplômes, n'est-ce pas? Continua t-il en voyant que ses propos marchaient sur son interlocuteur. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous êtes toujours passé en dernier.

- Vous mentez! S'écria Steven énervé que Garreth est compris à quoi ressemblait son enfance. Pourquoi l'avoir tué?

- Mais tout simplement parce que j'avais besoin de son argent. Et quand il vous a tout légué, je me suis mis à votre service. Répondit calmement Garreth. Mais il a fallu que vous mettiez votre nez dans mes affaires.

- Besoin d'argent pour quoi? S'enquit le médecin, n'oubliant pas qu'il avait un micro sur lui.

- Mais pour acquérir du pouvoir. Rigola l'homme avant de sortir de son manteau un revolver et de tirer sur Steven, en pleine poitrine.

Le coup de feu partit avant que l'un des membres de la JL n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Le bruit du coup retentissait encore dans l'appartement d'Oliver, déstabilisant durant quelques secondes Chloé. Cette dernière, une fois ses esprits en place, contacta la police, ordonna aux garçons de faire en sorte que Garreth ne leur échappe pas, jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police.

- Electra, il est de ton côté, essaye de le coincé. Lui indiqua calmement Chloé depuis sa position à l'appartement.

- Compris Tower. Répondit Nora avant de poursuivre Garreth qui essayait de s'échapper avec sa voiture.

Nora sortie de sa cachette et envoya une décharge électrique suffisamment puissante pour faire exploser le capot, laissant la voiture partir en fumer. Voyant qu'un méta humain était à sa poursuite, Garreth se dépêcha de lui échapper. Nora se mit alors à courir, sans pour autant parvenir à le rattrapper.

- Tower, je le perd! S'exclama Nora dans son oreillette.

- Bien compris, j'envoie Cyborg t'aider. Répondit Chloé. Cyborg? Electra a besoin d'aide. Peux-tu y aller?

- Ok, Tower, sur le chemin. Répondit à son tour Cyborg.

Les deux héros se trouvèrent alors côte à côte pour poursuivre l'assassin. Ce dernier se retourna pour voir qui le poursuivait et fut surpris d'y voir l'un de ses anciens sujets d'expérience, Nora Kyle.

- Impulse? Où es-tu? Demanda Tower à Bart tout en gardant un œil sur la fuite de Garreth qui était maintenant poursuivit par Oliver et AC.

- Toujours à l'hôpital. Répondit Bart visiblement mécontent de ne pas pouvoir aider les autres.

- Peux-tu revenir sur le site? Demanda Tower qui voyait que Garreth leur échappait.

- Non, je suis entouré de gens... Tower? Il y a eu un accident sur l'autoroute. Je vais devoir aller les aider. Lui fit soudain Bart avant que la jeune femme ne voit le point de Bart se diriger vers l'autoroute de la ville.

- Tower, on l'a perdu. Lui confirma Oliver, en colère.

- La police ne peut pas arriver sur place. Ils sont coincés dans un accident. Impulse est parti les aider. Lui révéla Chloé, frustrée de l'échec de la mission.

- Arrow? On va aller l'aider. Fit la voix d'AC, suivit par Electra et Cyborg.

- Arrow Out. Fit alors Oliver avant que son oreillette ne se déconnecte.

- Tower? Tu nous monitoring? Demanda Cyborg tout en montant sur sa moto suivit de Nora.

- Je te fais confiance. Sourit Chloé. Tower Out. Dit-elle tout en éteignant son écran.

* * *

**Appartement d'Oliver Queen, SC.**

Chloé était patiemment assise sur le canapé lorsqu'elle entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, laissant voir un Oliver abattu.

- Ollie? Demanda t-elle en se levant et en s'approchant doucement de lui.

- Chlo? S'exclama t-il choqué de la voir ici. Mais? New York? Réussit-il à dire avant de s'approcher d'elle, sa main effleurant sa joue.

Au contact d'Oliver, la jeune femme frissonna. Voyant que la femme qu'il aimait se trouvait devant lui, en chair et en os, Oliver ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Chloé se laissa aller dans les bras de son compagnon, ne désirant plus être séparé de lui une seule seconde.

Ayant besoin d'air, le jeune homme brisa le baiser, mais posa son front contre celui de Chloé, avant de sourire.

- Je croyais que tu étais à New York? Lui demanda t-il doucement, sans briser le contact de leur deux corps.

- J'ai demandé à Bart de venir me chercher, ce matin. Sourit-elle devant l'air étonné d'Oliver.

- Comment as-tu fait pour qu'il ne nous dise rien?

- Je lui ai promis un bisou. Sur la joue. Ajouta t-elle quand elle vit son regard.

- Attends. Dit-il avant de disparaître dans leur chambre.

Quand il revint, Oliver s'était changé et il tenait dans sa main, une petite boite noire. Chloé lui tournait le dos, un petit sourire sur le visage devant la photo qui trônait sur le bureau du jeune homme.

- Chloé? L'appela Oliver quand il la vit perdue dans ses pensées.

- Ollie? S'étonna t-elle de le voir devant elle, la boite ouverte et un grand sourire sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Épouse moi. Lui dit-il simplement sans la quitter du regard.

- Oui, notre bébé a besoin de son père. Répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux tout en regardant amoureusement l'homme avec qui elle désirait passer sa vie.

- Un bébé? Répéta Oliver après plusieurs minutes de grand silence.

**A suivre...**


	9. Episode 9

**Comme promis la suite... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

* * *

**Précédemment**

**Appartement Oliver Queen, SC.**

Quand il revint, Oliver s'était changé et il tenait dans sa main, une petite boite noire. Chloé lui tournait le dos, un petit sourire sur le visage devant la photo qui trônait sur le bureau du jeune homme.

- Chloé? L'appela Oliver quand il la vit perdue dans ses pensées.

- Ollie? S'étonna t-elle de le voir devant elle, la boite ouverte et un grand sourire sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Épouse moi. Lui dit-il simplement sans la quitter du regard.

- Oui, notre bébé a besoin de son père. Répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux tout en regardant amoureusement l'homme avec qui elle désirait passer sa vie.

- Un bébé? Répéta Oliver après plusieurs minutes de grand silence.

* * *

**A présent**

- Un bébé? Répéta pour la troisième fois Oliver Queen, les yeux ronds, avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé derrière lui.

- Ollie? Demanda Chloé, incertaine de cette réaction. Heu... tu n'es pas... essaya t-elle de dire, mais rien ne put sortir. Tu n'es pas en train de repenser à ta demande, n'est-ce pas? Ajouta t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes et retenant ses larmes.

- Quoi? NON! S'exclama t-il brusquement en se levant pour la rejoindre. Bien sur que non. Chloé, je suis heureux. Dit-il avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Tu ne sais pas ce que ce bébé représente pour moi. Ajouta t-il en posant sa main sur le ventre légèrement arrondie de la jeune femme.

- Vraiment? Pleura Chloé quand elle sentit la main de son compagnon sur son ventre.

- Chut. Viens là. Je t'aime Chloé. Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

- Moi aussi. Répondit la jeune femme après l'étreinte. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas rester à New York.

- Combien de mois? Voulut-il savoir en désignant le ventre, avec un petit sourire.

- Presque 4 mois. Sourit la blondinette. Je l'ai su un mois après mon arrivée à New York. Je voulais te le dire en personne mais j'avais peur que tu te sente coupable ou bien que tu ais peur pour moi... ajouta t-elle rapidement en le voyant froncer des sourcils.

- Pourquoi maintenant? Demanda t-il doucement sans la quitter des yeux.

- Parce que je t'aime, et que je sais que tu sera un père formidable. Ollie, dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle, la seule chose que je voulais faire, c'était de prendre le premier vol et de venir te le dire. Lui expliqua t-elle en se dégageant de ses bras pour faire les cent pas. Et puis, j'ai vu que tu reprenais tes esprits, tu redevenais Oliver Queen et Green Arrow à ce moment-là, et je ne voulais pas être celle qui t'en empêche juste parce que je suis enceinte. Finit Chloé en le regardant sérieusement.

- Chlo, tu es et tu sera toujours la raison pour laquelle je sors toutes les nuits en Green Arrow. Lui dit-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle. Je veux faire tout ce que je peux pour rendre ce monde meilleur, pour toi et maintenant, notre enfant. Ajouta t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, quand il vit qu'elle pleurait. J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas, mais quand tu m'a dit que tu avais confiance en moi, comme en Green Arrow, j'ai compris que tu étais la seule. L'unique. Conclut-il en frôlant la bague de fiançailles à son doigt gauche.

- Tu ne veux pas que l'on aille continuer cette conversation dans notre chambre? Proposa Chloé en souriant.

- J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais pas le mentionner. Plaisanta Oliver avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de se diriger vers la chambre.

Les deux amoureux, passèrent donc une nuit magique, puis continuèrent de discuter de leur avenir. Oliver, qui voulait garder la nouvelle du bébé un petit secret entre lui et Chloé, parvint à la persuader de ne rien dire à leurs amis, jusqu'à leur mariage. Chloé se résigna de ce choix, voyant que son fiancé y tenait. Ce dernier lui avait alors proposé de se marier le plus vite possible, en compagnie de leurs familles et amis.

Ce ne fut qu'à partir de 4 h du matin que les deux futurs mariés, s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. La main d'Oliver fermement posée sur le ventre légèrement arrondi de sa fiancée.

* * *

**Smallville, Kansas**.

Lois Lane était toujours connue au Daily Planet pour se fourrer dans le pétrin, au grand dam de Clark Kent son compagnon et partenaire. C'est pourquoi, en cette belle matinée du jeudi, la jeune femme reporter était en train d'éplucher tous les dossiers de Lex Luthor, que lui avait copié sa cousine. La brunette en pleine recherche, n'entendit pas Clark venir se poster devant elle, un grand café brulant dans les mains.

- Tiens Lois, ton café. Lui dit-il pour la saluer. Où tu étais ce matin? Demanda t-il en lui déposant le gobelet sur son bureau, quand elle en leva pas les yeux de son ordinateur.

- Oh? Ah oui, ce matin. J'étais au Daily, désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. Répondit-elle en prenant une longue gorgée de son café avant de le regarder en face. Tu reviens d'un sauvetage? S'étonna t-elle en voyant une mèche rebelle sur la tête de son compagnon.

- Oui, à San Francisco. Affirma t-il. Pourquoi?

- Ta mèche. Lui dit-elle avant de reprendre sa recherche.

- Sur quoi travailles-tu? S'intéressa le jeune homme en voulant prendre part aux recherches de Lois, mais cette dernière l'en empêcha.

- Quoi? Oh non, non, monsieur je veux tout savoir! Commença t-elle à dire avant d'éteindre son ordinateur et de ranger la clé USB dans sa poche de jean. Chloé m'a demandé quelque chose, et à moi uniquement. Je ne vais pas te laisser me voler la vedette devant ma petite cousine, Smallville! Fuma Lois avant de prendre ses affaires et de partir.

- Depuis quand est-ce que je te vole la vedette? S'amusa Clark de la voir partir dans sa colère.

- Oh! Dois-je te rappeler le jour de MON Pullizer? Ou bien alors, MA première page au Daily Planet? Énuméra t-elle en appuyant furieusement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, sans faire face à Clark qui essayait de cacher son amusement.

- J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si le Président m'a récompensé en même temps que toi. Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et je dois te rappeler que ta première page au DP, concernait Superman. Ajouta t-il en se penchant à son oreille.

- Peut-être, mais là, c'est à mon tour d'épater Chloé! Termina la reporter avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur quand ses portes s'ouvrirent.

- Ok, je te laisse t'en occuper, mais s'il y a le moindre problème, tu m'appelle. Lui ordonna t-il sérieusement avant que les portes ne se ferment.

Lois Lane continua donc son investigation depuis son petit appartement au-dessus du Talon, à Smallville. Cela faisait désormais plusieurs jours qu'elle travaillait dessus mais aucunes données ne coïncidaient avec le nom de Ruby Cole, que Chloé lui avait donné. Poussant un cri de frustration, la jeune femme se leva du canapé, et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle se fit une tasse fumante de café. Deux tasses plus tard, son cerveau fonctionnait à nouveau, et la brunette eut soudain une petite idée.

Sans plus attendre, elle s'assit devant son écran, et chercha dans les dossiers de Luthorcorp qu'elle avait accumulé au fil de ses histoires pour le DP ainsi que ceux que sa petite cousine lui avait confié. Durant ce qui s'avéra deux heures, Lois scanna les noms qui apparaissaient dans les dossies de Lex, mais rien qui pouvait remonter à cette Ruby Cole. Soudain, son alerte e-mail clignota en bas de son écran, fronçant les sourcils, Lois cliqua sur la petite enveloppe et lu le message. C'était de la part de l'une de ses sources, l'informant que Lex Luthor se préparait à quitter Métropolis pour Washington, dans les prochaines heures. Y voyant une opportunité à me pas manquer, la reporter se dépêcha de se changer avant de quitter son appartement en direction du manoir Luthor.

* * *

**Générique.**

* * *

**Appartement de Oliver et Chloé, Star City.**

Bart Allen n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement silencieux, ni même une personne à rester en place plus de deux secondes. C'est pourquoi, après la nouvelle que venaient d'annoncer Oliver et sa nouvelle fiancée, Chloé, l'homme le plus rapide du monde, resta silencieux ET scotché à son fauteuil, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Laissez moi résumer. Commença Victor avec un petit sourire. Chloé a quitter New York pour revenir ici, et toi, Ollie, dès que tu l'as vu, tu l'as demandé en mariage. C'est bien ça? Finit-il en se tournant vers ses amis, qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

- Ouep. Confirma Oliver en mettant son bras autour des épaules de sa fiancée, tous les deux assis dans le canapé, face aux quatre autres.

- Ok. Acquiesça Arthur. Ça me va.

- ça te va? Ça te va? S'exclama Bart en se levant d'un bond, faisant sursauter les autres. Ça ne me va pas du tout. Dit-il avant de s'avancer vers Chloé, qui le regardait les yeux ronds. Chloélicieuse, je crois qu'on avait un avenir ensemble, non? Se plaignit-il.

- Bart, tu sais bien que j'aime Ollie, mais tu restera toujours mon super-héros numéro 1! le rassura t-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. De toute façon, c'est trop tard, j'ai déjà accepté la proposition d'Oliver. Ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers le grand blond qui souriait à Bart.

- Excuse. Murmura Oliver à Bart. Bon, maintenant que tout ça est clair, revenons-en à Garreth.

- Woua, super façon de faire revenir la tension dans la pièce. Chuchota Victor en prenant la main de Nora, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

- Vas-y Nora, dis nous tout ce que tu sais sur Garreth Butt. Lui demanda Oliver, qui était passé en mode « leader ».

- Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai raconté comment j'ai eu mes pouvoirs. Commença t-elle par cette question à la laquelle ils hochèrent la tête. Et bien, celui qui était derrière tout ça, c'était Garreth Butt. Une fois que je me suis échappée, je n'en ai plus vraiment entendu parler.

- Il a été découvert? Proposa Arthur.

- Non, d'après de vieilles connaissances, il se serait retiré après que sa femme soit morte. Lui répondit la jeune femme.

- Il avait besoin d'une excuse pour quitter l'armée et commencer la sienne. Comprit Victor. Est-ce que avant de venir à Star City, tu as pu discuter avec d'autres militaires qui ont subi la même expérience que toi?

- Non. Lui dit-elle sérieusement.

- Ok, mais ces personnes que tu as mentionné tout à l'heure, que sont-elle devenues? Voulut savoir Bart.

- Mortes. Quelques jours après que je sois allée leur rendre visite. Fit Nora tristement.

- Comment sont-elles mortes? Demanda Oliver.

- Elles ont été portés disparus. Je crois que c'était Garreth qui les as tué.

- Il ne voulait pas que l'une de ses expériences ne parle. Comprit Chloé. Ok, maintenant qu'on en sait un peu plus sur ce Garreth, je propose qu'on se penche une dernière fois sur son cas.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, les membres de la Ligue retracèrent les allers et retours du militaire. Chaque membre avait un rôle: Bart s'occupait de reconstituer les allers et retours, Victor piratait le système de l'armée pour parcourir les informations en lien avec Garreth, on avait confié la tache de parcourir les dossiers de chaque entrepôts appartenant à Garreth à Arthur et Nora, Oliver se concentrait sur les relevés financiers de Swan et Swift ainsi que sur ceux de Lex et enfin, celle qui se chargeait de tout mettre en relation, était Chloé.

Cette dernière avait déjà pu déterminer les différentes locations et lieux que Garreth avait visité au cours de ces deux dernières années. Dont l'une était Métropolis, une destination que Chloé avait déjà comprise après les différentes caméras appartenant à Lex Luthor que la JL avait trouvé dans l'appartement de Garreth à Star City. Mais ce bien que la JL avait déjà détruit trois des quatre entrepôts majeurs de Garreth, un nom continuait d'apparaitre: le Dakota du Sud. Sachant qu'il ne restait plus qu'un lieu où le militaire pouvait pratiquer ses expériences, Chloé su que c'était là-bas, qu'il fallait chercher.

Il était à peine 8h du soir, lorsque les membres de la JL prirent un peu de repos en mangeant les pizza que Bart avait ramené. Durant cette petite pause, Chloé informa les autres que leur prochaine mission se passerait dans le Dakota du Sud. Oliver avait déjà été mis au courant de ce que sa fiancée avait trouvé, et le jeune homme fut d'accord avec cette dernière. Pendant que Nora discutait avec Arthur concernant le boulot de serveuse au magasin de surf, Victor et Bart s'amusaient aux jeux vidéos tandis qu'Oliver se relaxait dans le canapé. Chloé pendant ce temps-là, avait téléphoné à Clark pour lui demander de s'occuper de Lex si jamais il voyait quelque chose d'inhabituel à Smallville.

- Smallville! Cria alors Lois dans le téléphone, faisant sourire Chloé.

- Attends, Lo'... essaya de rétorquer Clark en mettant le téléphone hors de portée de sa compagne.

- je veux parler à ma cousine, Smallville! Lui répondit-elle en lui marchant sur les pieds, ce qui lui fit lâcher le téléphone. Hé Cousine! Fit alors Lois en souriant à l'autre bout du fil. Comment va-tu?

- Lois, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu soupirer Clark comme ça. Plaisanta Chloé en rigolant, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Oliver qui lui souriait. Ecoute Lo, j'ai un truc super important à te dire, mais je dois raccrocher. Je te rappelle après ok? Lui promit Chloé.

- D'accord couz, mais n'oublie pas de le faire. Bisous, je t'aime. Répondit Lois avant de raccrocher.

Après la conversation avec sa cousine, la petite blonde revint auprès d'Oliver qui l'embrassa sur le front, comprenant l'envie qu'elle avait de tout dire à sa cousine.

* * *

**Manoir de Lex Luthor, Smallville, Kansas.**

Aussitôt sa conversation terminée avec Chloé, et le départ de Clark à l'autre bout de la Terre pour un sauvetage de dernière minute, la jeune journaliste y vit une opportunité d'aller fouiller le manoir, puisque Lex se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de là. C'est ainsi que la jeune femme se trouvait à présent dans le bureau particulier du jeune milliardaire, à la recherche de dossiers particulièrement importants pour la Ligue.

Cela faisait à peine une heure que Lois se trouvait dans le manoir, et jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Sachant pertinemment que le chauve gardait tous ses dossiers chez lui, la jeune femme redoubla de persévérance dans sa recherche. Alors qu'elle admirait les centaines de livres dans la bibliothèque de Lex, Lois frôla de ses doigts, la couverture de la Conquête d'Alexandre. Soudain, la bibliothèque pivota sur elle-même, laissant apparaître une pièce secrète. Dans celle-ci se trouvait tout un tas de pierres, provenant des météorites de Smallville, mais aussi des écrans où se jouait les enregistrements des expériences que Lex avait supervisées. L'estomac de Lois se serra au moment où elle vit que parmi les cobayes de Lex se trouvait sa petite cousine, Chloé, attachée sur une table médicale, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Lois, qui prenant une profonde inspiration détourna la tête pour se concentrer de nouveau sur les dossiers. Finalement, cela paya car, la jeune brune trouva dans un range document, tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour écrire son article et ainsi faire tomber Lex.

Satisfaite de sa mission personnelle, la jeune journaliste referma la pièce secrète après avoir pris les vidéos des expérimentations de Lex et détruit les écrans. Lois sortit du manoir sans se faire repérer, à sa plus grande surprise.

* * *

**Appartement d'Oliver et Chloé, SC.**

Si la veille, les membres de la Ligue avaient passés la journée et la nuit à mettre au point leur prochaine mission qui se passerait dans le Dakota du Sud, les deux fiancés étaient enfin seuls dans leur appartement.

Chloé était tranquillement installée dans le canapé en train de regarder un vieux film, lorsqu'Oliver sortit de la chambre, fraichement lavé et habillé. Le jeune milliardaire portait seulement un pantalon d'intérieur et un vieux t-shirt gris. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et un petit sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Il vint donc s'asseoir à côté de Chloé qui se blottit immédiatement dans ses bras, comme par habitude. La jeune femme avait alors sa tête posée contre la poitrine du grand blond, qui lui caressait les cheveux tendrement. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à la fin du film. Après ça, Oliver baissa les yeux vers Chloé, qui le regardait elle aussi.

- Quoi? Demanda la jeune femme en lui souriant sans pour autant bouger.

- Je pense juste... commença Oliver nerveux, ce que sentit Chloé qui se redressa aussitôt.

- A quoi penses-tu Ollie? Lui fit-elle en posant sa main gauche sur la joue du jeune homme.

- A... commença t-il. Que dirais-tu si l'on déménageait? Proposa t-il sérieusement, laissant Chloé sans voix.

- Hein? Fit-elle les yeux ronds.

- Oui, je veux dire, il n'y a pas la place pour élever un bébé ici, Chloé. Répondit-il amusé de la réaction de sa fiancée. Et puis, on n'aurait pas besoin de déménager beaucoup de choses.

- Comment ça? Où veux-tu qu'on vive? Star City n'est pas tellement une ville avec beaucoup de maisons dans le centre ville, non? Rétorqua t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu y a déjà réfléchit n'est-ce pas? Devina Chloé lorsqu'Oliver ne dit rien.

- En fait, non. Mais je crois t'avoir déjà parlé de ma maison de famille, non? Commença t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. C'est là-bas que j'y ai passé toute mon enfance. Dit-il avec un sourire triste. Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis mes années à Excelsior. J'ai eu mon diplôme et après j'ai passé mes années à la fac dans un dortoir avant d'emménager dans cette appartement. Tu sais, je ne voulais pas revenir dans la maison, pas après que mes parents soient morts. Lui avoua tristement le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi maintenant? Demanda d'une petite voix la jeune femme.

- Parce que grâce à toi, j'ai de nouveau une famille. Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

- Ok, mais peut-être qu'on devrait le dire aux garçons. Après tout, ils font aussi partie de notre famille. Sourit-elle en voyant le grand sourire sur le visage de l'homme de sa vie.

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Acquiesça t-il.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient de leur prochain déménagement et de quelques noms de bébés, Oliver et Chloé furent surpris d'être dérangés par Clark Kent, lorsque celui-ci demanda la permission d''entrer par l'interphone de l'ascenseur. Contente de revoir son meilleur ami, Chloé se précipita vers l'ascenseur une fois les portes ouvertes et révélant un Clark content.

- Hé Clark, qu'est-ce qui t'amène? Demanda Oliver en serrant la main de son ami, avant d'aller chercher des tasses de café dans la cuisine.

- J'étais juste passé pour vous dire que j'ai vérifié les entrepôts appartenant à Luthorcorp. Commença t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Chloé. Rien à signaler. Tout a été détruit après nos passages la dernière fois. Confirma l'alien.

- Donc, il ne reste presque plus rien des laboratoires 33.1. fit Chloé soulagée. Ok, Clark, on a projeté une mission dans le Dakota du Sud dans quelques semaines, est-ce qu'on peut compter sur toi? Demanda t-elle à son meilleur ami.

- Bien sur. Peut-être qu'après on pourra enfin passer à autre chose. Sourit Clark à son amie, pendant qu'Oliver revenait avec un plateau entre les mains.

- Au fait Clark, on a une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Sourit Oliver en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Chloé quand il s'installa.

- Laquelle? Demanda suspicieux le jeune brun.

- On va se marier. S'exclama Chloé, un grand sourire aux lèvres en lui montrant sa bague. Et on va aussi déménager. Dans la maison familiale d'Oliver.

- Félicitations, Chlo. Tu le mérite. Répondit Clark en la prenant dans ses bras, vraiment heureux pour sa meilleure amie.

- Et peut-être que tu pourrais nous aider à transporter quelques trucs. Proposa Oliver en arquant les sourcils.

Clark resta quelques minutes de plus avec ses amis, avant de partir en coup de vent, en Inde, où un raz-de marée venait de frapper la côte indienne.

Le soir même, le reste de la Ligue se retrouva de nouveau à l'appartement d'Oliver et Chloé, pour que ces derniers annoncent leurs nouvelles intentions concernant le futur du jeune couple. À l'unanimité, les garçons se proposèrent de les aider à déménager. Chloé les remercia en leur cuisinant un bon repas fait maison, donnant une raison de plus à Bart de vénérer la jeune blonde.

Quelques jours plus tard, à Star City, la une de la plupart des magasines et journaux annonçaient le retour de Chloé Sullivan dans la vie du milliardaire de la ville, après que le jeune couple ait été vue faire les magasins pour leur nouvelle résidence. Le lendemain de la nouvelle de ce retour, les spéculations allèrent bon train, voyant dans ces changements, un mariage proche, que ni Oliver ni Chloé ne démentirent, lorsqu'ils furent interpellés dans la rue par un journaliste. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une semaine pour que les journalistes capturent la photo de la bague de fiançailles de la jeune femme, faisant ainsi le tour du pays et même du monde. Lois fut d'ailleurs la première à avoir l'exclusivité pour le Daily Planet.

Si la nouvelle du futur mariage de Chloé et Oliver faisait les gros titres, le couple était soulagé de voir que cela tenait éloigné les journalistes des nouvelles rondeurs de la jeune femme.

* * *

**Manoir d'Oliver Queen, en-dehors de Star City.**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les deux jeunes gens avaient emménagés dans la maison familiale d'Oliver. Il avait fallu aux membres de la Ligue deux jours pour se repérer dans l'immense domaine, avant que Victor ne demande la permission à Oliver de créer une carte, notamment pour Bart qui se perdait continuellement en sortant de la cuisine. Chloé s'amusait de voir ses amis, ou plutôt les membres de sa famille, s'adapter facilement à ce grand changement.

Une fois seuls, Oliver lui avait fait une visite privée de sa maison, où il gardait de bons souvenirs avec ses parents. Durant l'absence de Chloé, Oliver qui savait déjà qu'elle serait sa future femme, avait demandé à un ami décorateur de refaire la majeurs partie des pièces de vie du manoir. C'est ainsi que chacun des membres de la Ligue possédait une chambre si jamais ils désiraient rester y dormir. Lorsqu'il avait expliqué cela à Chloé, cette dernière s'était jetée sur son fiancé, l'embrassant passionnément, finissant la visite dans leur immense chambre à coucher.

Une dizaine de jours après l'emménagement, Chloé et Oliver se trouvaient dans la pièce qui leur servirait de nurserie, étant placée juste à côté de leur chambre . Chloé était assise par terre, son ordinateur devant elle, pendant qu'Oliver prenait les mesures nécessaires à la décoration de la chambre du bébé.

- Tu sais Chloé, il suffirait juste que j'appelle Michael, il sait garder un secret. Fit Oliver, perché sur une échelle pour nettoyer le plafond où Chloé venait de voir une araignée.

- Oliver, je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui trouve le minimalisme « extraordinaire » pour la chambre de notre bébé. Répliqua la jeune femme sans lever les yeux du site « super bébé » sur lequel elle commandait en ligne les meubles.

- Il sait être raisonnable. Contra Oliver en la regardant en souriant.

- Peut-être. Mais je veux que notre bébé dorme dans un VRAI berceau et non une boite en carton parce que c'est la « nouvelle » mode. Souffla Chloé en secouant la tête.

- Chloé? Que dirais-tu... commença t-il en descendant de l'échelle pour s'asseoir à côté de sa fiancée.

- Non Oliver, on ne peindra pas la chambre du bébé en vert! Le coupa la blondinette en le regardant dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire. Comprit-elle en voyant le petit sourire en coin du jeune homme.

- Allons nous marier à Paris. Proposa t-il . On demande aux autres de nous rejoindre à l'aéroport et on prévient Lois et Clark qu'on passe les prendre à Métropolis.

- Ok. Accepta t-elle avec un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser.

- Ok? Et moi qui pensait avoir à donner des arguments imbattables pour te convaincre. S'étonna t-il en l'embrassant à son tour.

- De quoi as-tu peur? Que je te plante devant l'autel? S'amusa Chloé ses bras autour du cou d'Oliver qui lui caressait le bas du dos. J'ai déjà dit oui, il n'y a pas de raison que je refuse. Et puis, j'ai hâte que l'on m'appelle Mme Queen. Sourit-elle.

Le couple se dépêcha alors de préparer leurs affaires. Tandis que Chloé prévenait leurs amis et famille, Oliver se chargeait d'organiser le vol, les préparatifs de séjour en France et il réserva aussi une suite à Hawaï pour une semaine, sous le nom de Mr Green.

Moins de trois heures plus tard, les membres au grand complet se trouvaient à l'aéroport, dans le hangar privé de Queen Industries, prêt pour le mariage du couple en or. Clark et Lois avaient décidé d'épargner à Oliver de détourner leur vol en venant à Métropolis, donc, c'est ainsi que le couple de journalistes étaient présent lorsqu'Oliver et Chloé arrivèrent.

* * *

**Au-dessus de l'Atlantique, dans le jet d'Oliver Queen.**

Les membres de la Ligue discutèrent durant plusieurs minutes du premier mariage de deux de leur membres, avant que Lois ne commence à raconter aux autres ce qu'elle avait découvert en allant fouiller le manoir Luthor, quelques jours plus tôt. Recevant une lecture de la part de son compagnon, la jeune femme le rembarra pour se tourner vers sa cousin, qui attendait avec impatience, que la grande brune lui raconte tout. Lois confirma donc ce que Chloé savait déjà, Lex surveillait depuis un bon moment Garreth Butt, qu'il finançait aussi tout récemment le projet Expendables et Lois les étonna tous, lorsqu'elle annonça qu'elle savait qui était Ruby Cole. Chloé lui sauta alors au cou, voyant dans cette révélation, une avancée immense pour leur mission. Durant le reste du voyage, avec preuve à l'appui, Lois expliqua qui était Ruby Cole et son importance pour Lex Luthor et Garreth Butt. Cette jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'années avait été enlevé par l'un des hommes de Luthor lorsque ce dernier avait découvert qu'elle possédait la capacité à faire muter les gènes. Mais d'après le dossier que Lex gardait soigneusement verrouillé dans sa pièce secrète, la jeune femme serait morte d'une crise cardiaque provoquée par les multiples manipulations entreprises par Lex. Chloé demanda donc à Lois comment Garreth avait réussi à se procurer l'ADN de cette personne si elle était morte.

- Elle est morte il y a environ un an, Chloé. On sait que Garreth a commencé ses recherches depuis plus longtemps que ça. Peut-être qu'il a su avant Lex que Ruby possédait ce pouvoir. Proposa Arthur.

- Mais comment Lex a t-il fait pour ne pas voir le rapprochement? S'étonna Nora en repensant à tout ce que Lex avait fait jusque là.

- Vous vous souvenez quand on a pensé que Lex était mort? Intervint Victor. Il y a plus de quatre ans?

- Tu crois que ce serait durant son éloignement de la vie publique que Garreth aurait trouvé Ruby. Comprit Oliver. Ça tient debout. Après tout, Lex ne voulait pas qu'on le voit à moitié défiguré. Ajouta le milliardaire.

- Au moins, ce n'est pas Garreth qui a tué Ruby. Souffla Chloé, son cerveau déjà en train de formuler un plan.

- Peut-être Chloé, mais à cause de lui, ou plutôt à cause d'elle, il a pu créer la GD. Et ça il faut à tout prix qu'on l'arrête. Fit alors Bart sérieusement.

- Je sais, mais de savoir ces faits, nous rendra la mission plus facile. Sourit Chloé aux autres.

Le reste du vol se passa tranquillement, chacun occuper avec son voisin. Lois et Clark discutaient de leur prochain article en lien avec un juge corrompu de Métropolis, Arthur et Bart prévoyaient de nouveaux arrangements pour leur magasin, tandis que Victor et Nora parlaient des tâches ménagères qui les attendaient chez eux. Chacun était tellement plongé dans la conversation, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas les regards complices de leurs leaders, la main d'Oliver posée sur l'estomac de sa future femme, ou bien les petits gestes tendres que faisait Chloé, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Hôtel particulier d'Oliver Queen, Paris, France.**

Oliver avait laissé les clefs de son hôtel particulier entre les mains de Victor et Clark, leur faisant confiance pour ne rien déranger, laissant ainsi à ses amis, la mission d'organiser le mariage, chose que Lois lui avait supplié de la laissée faire. Ne voulant pas se mettre une Lane à dos, le jeune milliardaire avait accepté, profitant de ce moment d'inattention pour emmener Chloé visiter la ville la plus romantique du monde. C'est pourquoi, il n'y avait désormais que les membres de la JL chez Oliver, chacun ayant une tâche bien précise, pour que le mariage se passe en toute discrétion et simplicité, comme le souhaitait Chloé.

Bart était chargé de commander les fleurs, Victor de vérifier la sécurité bien que personnes à part eux allaient assister au mariage, Arthur s'occupait de convaincre le prêtre de ne pas révéler un seul mot de ce mariage secret aux journalistes, Nora avait la tâche de prévoir le mariage civil, tandis que Lois et Clark se chamaillaient pour savoir qui allait mener Chloé jusqu'à l'autel.

* * *

**Dans les rues de Paris, France.**

Si leurs amis et famille se chargeaient des moindres détails concernant leur mariage, les deux futurs mariés, ne s'inquiétaient de rien, profitant de ce voyage pour visiter la ville comme un simple couple d'amoureux. N'ayant prévenu personne de sa compagnie qu'il allait en France, Oliver Queen pouvait se balader avec la femme de sa vie, dans les rues de Paris sans se soucier des regards des gens ou bien de la traque permanente des paparazzi. Chloé qui n'était jamais venue en France découvrait une ville magnifique, avec une architecture qui lui coupait le souffle ainsi que les évènements historiques qui s'étaient passés.

Le jeune couple visita donc les sites les plus touristiques de la capitale française, la Tour Eiffel, le Louvre, Notre-Dame de Paris, la Concorde. Ils passèrent ainsi toute la journée à se promener, main dans la main, parfois entre deux cafés ils discutèrent de leur futur enfant. Lorsque Chloé et Oliver descendirent l'avenue des Champs Elysées, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'entrainer son fiancé dans une grande boutique qui proposait tout ce dont la jeune maman désirait. Oubliant un instant pourquoi ils se trouvaient à Paris, Oliver et Chloé firent du shopping, la majorité de leur achats, constituant de nécessaires pour bébé. Le jeune homme demanda à ce que leurs achats soient envoyés directement au manoir Queen. Lorsque la vendeuse reconnue alors le couple qui faisait la une depuis plusieurs semaines, Chloé lui demanda gentiment de garder le secret ou sinon, elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour la rayer de la carte. La vendeuse acquiesça, apeurée de cette cliente, mais se relaxe lorsque Chloé lui sourit et lui affirma qu'elle plaisantait. Oliver eut alors du mal à cacher son rire, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les abdos.

Finalement, quand le jeune couple rentra, satisfait de leur journée, ils furent étonnés de voir ce qui restait de l'appartement d'Oliver.

* * *

**Hôtel Particulier Oliver Queen, Paris, France.**

L'intérieur de la pièce principale était décoré de tulipes blanches, les préférés de Chloé, une petite allée avait été installée, pour donner l'impression d'une véritable marche jusqu'à l'autel, qui se trouvait au bout de l'allée, entouré de tissus vert qui descendaient le longs de l'arche que Clark avait installée. De chaque côté de l'allée, deux rangées de sièges étaient disposées pour les quelques personnes invitées au mariage.

Lorsque Chloé vit la pièce dans son ensemble, son regard se rempli de larmes, qu'Oliver s'empressa d'essuyer, recevant ainsi un gros câlin de la part de sa cousine, qui lui souriait, fière de son travail.

- Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Chlo? Lui demanda la grande brune en prenant sa cousine par les épaules pour lui faire voir de plus près ce qu'ils avaient fait.

- C'est...parfait. Répliqua Chloé un grand sourire sur le visage. Mais comment avez-vous?

- Rien de plus simple que de travailler avec de super héros. Répondit Lois en haussant les épaules. Mais la question la plus importante ici. Qui est-ce qui te mène jusqu'à l'autel? Demanda impatiente Lois en croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine avant de jeter un regard en direction de Clark. Moi ou Clark?

- Hein? S'étonna Chloé prise au dépourvue.

- Et bien, comme je suis de ta famille, et tout, je devrais être celle qui t'accompagne non? Parce que même si je ne suis pas un homme, ni ton père, il faut que ce soit quelqu'un de ta famille. Proposa Lois sérieusement.

- Et bien, j'avais pensé que toi Lois, serait ma demoiselle d'honneur, tu sais comme tu es de la famille et tout. Plaisanta Chloé. Et tu aura même le droit d'organiser ma dernière soirée de célibataire, mais si tu veux être...

- Ok, je suis demoiselle d'honneur. Smallville, je te laisse la conduire jusqu'à l'autel. Sourit Lois en sautant au cou de sa cousine.

- Merci Lois. Fit Clark sarcastique. Merci Chlo.

- Je ne voudrais personne d'autre que toi pour me mener à l'autel Clark. Répondit Chloé une larme coulant sur sa joue avant que son meilleur ami ne la prenne dans ses bras, où elle posa sa tête contre son torse.

- Si Chloélicieuse a déjà choisit sa demoiselle d'honneur, qui est-ce que tu choisi Oliver? Interrompit Bart en s'immisçant dans la conversation, suivit de Victor et Arthur.

- Et bien, pourquoi pas vous trois? Proposa Oliver. Après tout, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis.

- Vraiment? Alors nous aussi on aura droit de t'organiser ta soirée? S'enthousiasma Bart les yeux pétillants.

- Ok. Fit Oliver, regrettant déjà d'avoir accepter.

Lois, Nora et Chloé disparurent donc à l'étage au-dessus pour se préparer. Lois ayant déjà prévu ce qu'elle ferait de la dernière soirée en célibataire de sa cousine. Si Nora n'était pas demoiselle d'honneur, elle ne resta pas à l'écart, Chloé lui donnant le droit de co-organiser sa soirée avec Lois.

De leur côté, les garçons se préparaient à une petite soirée au casino, Victor ayant contrecarré les plans de Bart d'avoir une stripteaseuse à la soirée.

Chaque petit groupe partie vers leur soirée, se promettant de se retrouver vers minuit pour rentrer chez Oliver.

Les filles passèrent la soirée sur un bateau mouche, à parcourir la Seine, illuminée la nuit, éblouissant les trois jeunes femmes, puis elles allèrent se promener sur les Champs Elysées, avant d'aller manger dans un restaurant 5 étoiles, où Lois avait réservé au nom de Queen. Ensuite, les trois amies allèrent rejoindre les garçons au casino.

Ces derniers étaient installés à une table privée de poker, dans une pièce à l'arrière du casino, les protégeant des regards indiscrets, ils passèrent la soirée à jouer, discuter et plaisanter. Lorsqu'Oliver reçu l'information comme quoi, leurs compagnes étaient arrivées, les garçons quittèrent la table et les rejoignirent. Ils rentrèrent donc tous ensemble à l'hôtel particulier.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin, Hôtel particulier de Queen, Paris, France.**

Chloé, accompagnée de Lois et Nora, se prépara pour le grand moment de sa vie. La jeune femme avait un grand sourire sur le visage, impatiente de se marier avec l'homme de sa vie, Oliver Queen. La petite blonde était habillée d'une robe blanche bustier toute simple. Son bustier était ornée de petit diamants verts, parcourant tout le haut de sa poitrine, le bas de la robe était fait de soie, avec des entrelacs de fils émeraude juste au bas. Chloé avait demandé à son couturier de ne pas faire de traine, ni une robe trop longue. Elle portait une paire de hauts talons blancs, qui se mariait parfaitement avec sa robe.

Nora et Lois étaient simplement habillées de longues robes vertes pâles, mettant chacune en valeur leur atouts. Les yeux pour Nora et la poitrine pour Lois. Si le mariage à Paris était une idée subite, Chloé avait demandé une seule chose à Oliver, que la robe qu'elle avait choisi pour le mariage fasse elle aussi le voyage jusqu'en France. Ne pouvant rien refuser à sa femme, il avait accepté.

De son côté, Oliver arpentait la chambre de Clark de long en large, plus le grand amusement de ses amis. Bart, Victor et Arthur ainsi que Clark étaient en costumes de soirée, nœuds papillon de sortie. Arthur sortit de la pièce pour aller accueillir le prêtre et le maire du 14 ème arrondissement, où se trouvait la propriété d'Oliver. Bart qui ne pouvait pas commencer la cérémonie avant un bourrito, parti en coup de vent jusqu'au Mexique, Victor alla rejoindre Nora qui était venue le chercher pour commencer à s'installer. Il ne resta alors plus que Clark et Oliver.

- Tu sais, qu'elle ne va pas s'enfuir. Lâcha Clark en se levant pour stopper Oliver.

- Je sais. Sourit Oliver. Mais j'ai hâte de l'appeler Mme Queen. Plaisanta le milliardaire avant d'être interrompu par Lois.

- Allez, Géant Vert, allons te marier. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Elle a raison, allons me marier. Rigola Oliver en suivant ses amis hors de la pièce.

La musique traditionnelle commença à se faire entendre, Oliver leva la tête en direction de l'entrée, Lois et Arthur furent les premiers à marcher, puis vint ensuite le tour de Nora et Bart, Victor se trouvant déjà aux côtés d'Oliver, puis vint enfin le moment que le jeune milliardaire attendait depuis des mois, Clark tenait le bras de Chloé, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de se trouver le plus vite possible à côté de son magnifique futur mari, la jeune blonde se dépêcha de remonter l'allée, faisant rire leurs amis, le prêtre et le maire, présent.

La cérémonie se passa sans encombre, le prêtre bénissant les époux, chacun récitant leurs vœux d'éternel amours. Après que le prêtre les ait marié, Oliver plaça l'alliance au doigt de Chloé, qui fit de même avec celle d'Oliver. Enfin, sous les applaudissements de leurs amis, les jeunes mariés s'embrassèrent passionnément.

* * *

**Ferme des Kent, Smallville, Kansas.**

Les membres de la Ligue se trouvaient tous chez Lois et Clark, pour reprendre là où ils avaient laissé leur plan concernant Garreth.

En effet, cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de jours qu'avait eu lieu le mariage de Chloé et Oliver. Ces derniers étaient partis tout de suite après la cérémonie pour leur lune de miel, laissant aux autres, quartier libre à Paris pour autant de temps qu'ils le désiraient. C'est pourquoi Lois et Clark, ainsi que Victor et Nora avaient profiter de ces petites vacances, pour visiter la ville, laissant Arthur et Bart retourner à Star City, après avoir promis à la grande brune de les rejoindre à la ferme des Kent dès leur retour.

C'est ainsi que la Ligue se trouvait à présent dans le Kansas, à discuter de ce qu'ils savaient pour arrêter Garreth. Lois se tenait assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine, un verre de coca à la main, tandis que les garçons regardaient la télévision, Nora à côté de Lois.

- Bon, on s'y met? Proposa Victor qui en avait marre d'entendre les discussions sans intérêt entre Bart et Arthur.

- Reprenons depuis le début. Fit Lois en sautant du comptoir. On sait que Lex a emprisonné Ruby jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure, c'est indiqué dans son dossier.

- Sauf que avant que Lex ne mette la main sur elle, Garreth l'aurait rencontré avant. Continua Nora. Prenant ainsi son ADN et recréant ses gènes.

- Qu'il aurait par la suite, inséminé dans le corps de soldats blessés ayant fait leur preuve sur le terrain. Poursuivit Victor en plaçant un bras autour des épaules de sa copine.

- Créant ainsi son projet Expendables. Fit Clark.

- Mais comme il avait besoin de financement, il s'est placé comme homme de confiance auprès de Swan, lui volant son argent, avant de le tuer et de s'en prendre à son fils, Steven. Récapitula Arthur. Mais pourquoi Lex apparait-il dans son plan?

- Parce que Lex a toujours voulu dominer le monde, et se débarrasser des méta humains. Il a vu une bonne opportunité de prendre part à ce projet, sans trop se mouiller. Intervint Bart, un bourrito dans ses mains.

- Mais Lex n'aime pas être laissé dans le flou. Comprit Lois. S'il surveille Garreth, et croyez-moi, il le surveille de près, c'est parce qu'il attend le bon moment pour frapper.

- Il veut s'emparer d'Expendables. Comprit Victor, suivit des autres.

- Exactement. Confirma Lois. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à dire tout ça à Oliver et Chloé Queen, pour qu'ils nous donnent un super plan et une super mission.

- Lois, ils sont en lune de miel. L'interrompit Clark quand il vit qu'elle prenait son téléphone. Laisse-les tranquille.

La jeune femme souffla de mauvaise foi, faisant rire les autres.

* * *

**Quelque part à Hawaï.**

Les jeunes mariés se trouvaient tranquillement installés sur une plage privée, allant avec leur location, Chloé se faisant bronzer, tandis qu'Oliver la regardait, éblouit par sa beauté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regarde comme ça? Demanda Chloé sans ouvrir les yeux cachés par ses énormes lunettes de soleil.

- Ma femme, à quel point elle est magnifique. Sourit-il en caressant le ventre de la jeune femme, qui commençait à s'arrondir de plus en plus.

- Pffff. Tu es obligé de dire ça, tu m'a épousé. Plaisanta t-elle en se redressant légèrement pour lui faire face.

- Et bien, même si je ne t'avais pas épousé, tu resterais la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu. Plus encore que tu portes ce petit bébé. Ajouta t-il en se penchant vers elle, pour embrasser le ventre.

- Ollie, tu veux que ce soit une fille ou un garçon? Lui demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire, posant sa main sur celle de son mari, leur alliance scintillant au soleil.

- Qu'importe, du moment, qu'il ou elle te ressemble. Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser et de la prendre dans ses bras, pour la mener jusqu'à leur location.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	10. Episode 10

**Plus qu'un chapitre et ce sera la fin. je vais faire en sorte de publier le plus rapidement possible, en espérant que vous aimez toujours. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Aéroport de Star City.**

Les membres de la JL étaient tous présent à la descente du jet d'Oliver Queen et de sa femme, Chloé. Les jeunes mariés avaient avertis leurs amis qu'ils reviendraient plus tôt de leur lune de miel, dans le but de mettre à bien la nouvelle mission de la Ligue. Bart fut le premier à prendre Chloé dans ses bras lorsque cette dernière posa le pied sur le tarmac, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un bronzage parfait. Oliver, se trouva juste derrière elle, leurs valises dans chaque main, un air serein sur le visage, que remarque tout de suite Victor et Arthur, lorsqu'ils lui dirent bonjour.

* * *

**Une demi-heure plus tard, Manoir Queen, Star City.**

Le majordome du jeune couple, qui avait été prévenu de l'arrivée de ses employeurs, avait préparé les chambres d'invité, sachant pertinemment que les amis du jeune couple allaient restés.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, le vieil homme avait été surpris par la visite d'Oliver Queen au Manoir lui demandant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la résidence. D'abord étonné de la requête de son maitre, Monsieur Johnson avait donc rappelé tout le personnel qui travaillait au Manoir, avant qu'Oliver Queen ne parte vivre à Star City. Et en l'espace de deux jours, le Manoir avait retrouvé sa splendeur et la joie de vivre d'auparavant. Lorsque Monsieur Johnson avait fait la rencontre de la fiancée de son jeune maitre, la jeune femme lui avait tout de suite plu, son sourire avait éclairé la pièce, de la même manière que Laura Queen souriait. C'est pourquoi, Monsieur Johnson avait gardé le secret de ses employeurs concernant la nurserie que le jeune couple s'amusait à décorer.

Maintenant que son maitre était marié à une charmante jeune femme, Johnson ne pouvait rien espérer de mieux.

C'est ainsi que le vieil homme se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée du Manoir, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée des jeunes mariés, deux semaines après leur mariage secret à Paris. Ville d'où provenait d'ailleurs les dizaines de cartons, actuellement empilés dans la nurserie, cachés à la vue du reste du personnel.

Les portes de la résidence s'ouvrirent alors, tirant le majordome de ses pensées, pour aller au devant de la limousine qui faisait son avancée jusqu'à l'entrée. Oliver fut le premier à sortir, avant qu'il n'aille ouvrir la porte à une Chloé encore plus rayonnante que se rappelait Johnson.

- Monsieur Johnson! Dit-elle en lui souriant avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Comment allez-vous? Et Julia? Demanda t-elle concernée.

- Madame Queen. La salua t-il en lui rendant son étreinte. Julia se porte à merveille, elle tient d'ailleurs à vous remercier pour la magnifique carte que vous nous avez envoyé. Dit-il en les conduisant dans la salle principale, tandis qu'Oliver et Victor s'occupaient des valises.

- Voyons, Mister J, ne m'appeler pas Madame Queen. Combien de fois vous ais-je dis de m'appelez Chloé? Le réprimanda t-elle en souriant tout en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

- Une bonne centaine de fois, je le crains. Répondit-il avant de s'éclipser discrètement vers la cuisine.

- Tu n'aimes pas qu'on t'appelle Madame Queen? S'amusa Victor qui observait la réaction d'Oliver, qui alla s'asseoir à côté de sa femme.

- Bien sur que si! S'exclama t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari, qui lui caressait les cheveux.

- Chloé s'est fait la promesse de se faire appeler par son prénom par Monsieur Johnson. Lui expliqua Oliver en souriant. Elle pense le faire craquer en moins de six mois. Ajouta t-il.

- Je suis sure qu'il m'appellera Chloé avant la fin de l'année. Les prévint-elle avant de reprendre la conversation que la Ligue avait eu dans la limousine. Donc Lois a tout relié à Garreth?

- Oui, Clark et elle sont en train de bosser sur un article pour faire tomber Lex avec toutes les preuves qu'elle a réussi à voler à Lex. Répondit Arthur en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil en face du canapé.

- Tu avais raison Chloé, Lex a bien tué Ruby avec ses expériences, mais avant que le méchant fils à papa ne la rencontre, Garreth l'a devancé. Continua Victor en prenant place près de la fenêtre.

- Est-ce que Lex le sait? Demanda Oliver en posant son bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

- Pour Ruby et Garreth? Voulut savoir Bart qui apparut dans la pièce, avec un burrito dans les mains. Oh que oui. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on en est venu à la conclusion que Lex...

- Que Lex investit dans le projet de Garreth car il connait le potentiel des pouvoirs de Ruby. Le coupa Nora qui venait d'arriver.

- Où est-ce que vous étiez? S'étonna Chloé en les voyant arriver. Je croyais que vous seriez à l'aéroport?

- Non, durant votre absence on s'est dit qu'on devrait peut-être surveiller Lex et Garreth, juste au cas où. Répondit Bart en haussant les épaules, devant les regards étonnés d'Oliver et Chloé.

- Qui surveille qui? S'intéressa alors Oliver en regardant tour à tour ses amis.

- Bart surveille Lex, il est le plus rapide pour revenir ici, et Nora s'occupe de Garreth. Enfin avec l'aide de Victor. Comme il est parti de Star City et tout. Répondit aussitôt Arthur.

- Et Lois s'occupe de tout recouper pour son article sur Lex. Comprit Chloé en se relaxant.

- Exactement Chloélicieuse. Acquiesça Bart avec un petit sourire. Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous nous avez ramené? Demanda t-il en scrutant la pièce pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de cadeaux.

- Vraiment Bart? S'amusa Victor en roulant des yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bart, il y en a plein à l'appartement. Rigola Oliver en voyant le visage de son ami s'éclairer.

- Tu sais que tu le gâte de trop? Lui fit savoir Nora en roulant des yeux au plus jeune.

- Je sais, mais après tout le boulot que vous avez fait durant notre absence, je dois bien vous récompenser. Plaisanta Oliver avant de se lever et de tendre la main à Chloé qui commençait à s'endormir.

- On va vous laisser, vous devez être fatigué avec le décalage horaire et tout. Compris Victor en prenant Nora par la main et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Merci. Bailla Chloé avant d'offrir aux autres un sourire d'excuse.

- On se voit toujours demain, non? Voulut savoir Arthur.

- Oui, tu me fera visiter votre magasin, hein? S'enthousiasma Chloé, en fermant presque les yeux de fatigue.

- Okay. Mais avant, tu vas devoir te reposer. L'informa Oliver en la prenant dans les bras pour monter les escaliers qui les menaient à l'étage, sous les rires de leurs amis.

Il devait être aux environs de 3h du matin, lorsque Chloé se réveilla dans les bras d'Oliver qui lisait un magazine d'économie. Sentant sa femme s'étirer, le jeune homme sourit, posa le livre sur la table de nuit à sa droite et se tourna pour donner un baiser à Chloé, qui sourit contre ses lèvres.

- Bonjour. Dit-elle d'une petite voix endormie avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour faire face à Oliver.

- Il est 3 h du matin, Chloé, tu devais vraiment avoir sommeil. Plaisanta son mari en lui caressant les cheveux de sa gauche quand elle vint se blottir un peu plus contre sa poitrine.

-Hey! Dis ça à ta progéniture! Lui dit-elle en rigolant tout en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Au fait, comment on va leur annoncer? Demanda t-il sérieusement.

- Que je suis enceinte? Clarifia t-elle en se redressant légèrement. Je ne sais pas, mais je voudrais vraiment le dire à Lois en premier. Et puis, peut-être qu'on pourrait organiser une sorte de projection de nos vacances. Voir s'ils comprennent assez vite la situation. Proposa Chloé en souriant à Oliver qui avait posé sa main sur l'abdomen de sa femme.

- Ok, après tout, ces photos sont nos premières en tant que famille. Sourit-il.

- A quoi penses-tu? Demanda t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence de la part d'Oliver.

- Que dis-tu de revenir à Queen Industries. Je sais que tu vas craquer si tu ne travaille pas. Et je ne veux pas que tu devienne une femme au foyer. Lui proposa t-il à son tour.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Chloé en arquant les sourcils. Tu veux que je revienne à QI. Tu sais que je devrais partir en congé maternité dans deux mois, hein? On en est au cinquième mois, Ollie. Lui rappela t-elle.

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé de toi durant les jours de boulot. Se confessa Oliver. Et puis, si je me souviens bien, tu étais la meilleure en ce qui concernait les affaires de l'entreprise.

- Je sais, mais tu ne crois pas que ça va me faire trop? S'étonna Chloé qui croyait qu'Oliver serait plus protecteur envers elle et le bébé.

- Si, mais je t'ai entendu parler avec Lois l'autre jour quand tu croyais que je dormais. Je sais que tu ne tiendra pas un jour à rien faire. Je préfère t'avoir à l'œil au boulot. Au moins je sais que tu ne sera pas en train de forcer un entrepôt de Lex.

- Donc si je comprends bien, tu fais ça seulement pour apaiser ta conscience. Plaisanta t-elle en se blottissant dans les bras de son époux.

- Totalement! J'avoue, je suis complètement égoïste sur ce point là. S'amusa Oliver en donnant un baiser à Chloé avant d'éteindre la lampe sur la table de chevet.

- Ollie, est-ce que tu peux rallumer s'il te plait? J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Lui demanda timidement Chloé avant de se baisser et de prendre le dossier sur Lex et Garreth que la Ligue avait compilé.

- Tu veux vraiment faire ça maintenant? La regarda t-il désabusé.

- Je veux juste vérifier. Vite fait! Promis. Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire, toute trace de fatigue disparue de son visage.

- Ok. Souffla t-il en relisant avec elle le dossier.

Tout ce dont la Ligue avait parlé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée était compilé dans ce dossier. Lex finançant le projet Expandables de Garreth. Le fait que Lex Luthor surveillait son partenaire, que Garreth était le créateur d'une drogue qui faisait muter les gènes grâce à l'ADN d'une méta humaine décédée, qui auparavant était retenue prisonnière par Lex Luthor. Les éléments que Lois avait pu trouver chez Lex étaient aussi présent dans le dossier, avec ses propres annotations concernant son futur article, qui fera connaître au monde, la véritable nature de Lex Luthor.

* * *

**Générique**

* * *

**Magasin de Surf de Bart et Arthur, Star City.**

Les deux propriétaires du magasin de surf étaient en train de nettoyer l'endroit avant l'ouverture quotidienne, lorsque Victor et Nora entrèrent dans le bâtiment, main dans la main. Arthur sourit en les voyant, connaissant l'amour que Victor éprouvait pour la jeune femme. Durant la lune de miel de Chloé et Oliver, la jeune femme avait démissionné de son travail au bar de nuit le « Red Ashes » pour venir travailler avec eux. En l'espace de 15 jours, la jeune femme s'était rapidement habituée à son nouvel espace de travail, Nora ne faisait pas que servir les clients qui venaient boire un verre, mais elle prenait aussi des cours de cuisine et s'amusait à préparer des cocktails que lui montrait Bart ou bien qu'elle inventait. Ses petites inventions avaient d'ailleurs du succès auprès des jeunes clients qui aimaient beaucoup le magasin de surf.

En effet, en quelques mois, le magasin de surf avait acquis une certaine réputation, non seulement pour les cours de surf qu'offrait Arthur, mais aussi pour l'ambiance et les soirées qu'organisait le magasin. Si Arthur avait de son côté du succès auprès des surfeurs, Bart lui gagnait en maturité et devenait de plus en plus responsable.

Victor s'installa à une table, tandis que Nora allait leur chercher des boissons, malgré son jour de congé. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et constata que ses amis et lui avaient bien changé en l'espace de quelques années. Chacun avait un travail qu'il aimait, des amis sur lesquels ils pouvaient compter et qui au fil du temps s'étaient transformé en une véritable famille. Victor ne put donc effacer le sourire qui s'installa sur ses lèvres, encore moins lorsque Nora l'embrassa sur la joue tout en déposant leurs boissons sur la table.

- A quoi penses-tu? Lui demanda t-elle en prenant place à côté de lui.

- A tout. Répondit Victor mystérieusement.

- Vraiment? S'étonna t-elle.

- Je pensais juste à tout le chemin qu'on a parcouru depuis qu'Oliver nous a trouvé. Rectifia le jeune homme. En l'espace de trois ans, on est devenu une famille. Ajouta t-il en désignant Arthur et Bart qui discutaient des prochaines soirées au magasin.

- Et vous êtes devenu ma famille aussi. Lui fit Nora en souriant avant de lui prendre la main. Victor, je voulais te dire ça depuis un bon moment, maintenant. Commença t-elle nerveuse.

- Quoi? Lui demanda Victor en reportant son attention sur la jeune femme, avec un regard plein d'amour envers elle.

- Je t'aime. Réussit-elle à dire avec un petit sourire.

- Je t'aime aussi. Répondit Victor avec un grand sourire sur le visage avant de l'embrasser.

- Woa, doucement là, vous savez que vous avez un appartement, hein? Les interrompit Bart en s'incrustant à leur table.

- Vous venez d'ouvrir? Demanda Nora sans répondre à la remarque de son ami.

- Yep. Arthur a déjà une leçon, estime toi heureuse d'être en jour de congé. Lui fit Bart en faisant un clin d'œil à Victor. Allez, je vous laisse, je vais ouvrir le bar.

- Merci Boss. Plaisanta Nora en interpellant Bart.

- Fais attention, il pourrait s'habituer à ce que tu l'appelle comme ça. La prévint Victor.

- Alors comme ça, Bart est le boss maintenant? Les interrompit Oliver qui venait d'arriver avec Chloé. Je me sens inutile tout d'un coup. Plaisanta t-il en s'asseyant avec eux.

- Que faites-vous ici à 7h du matin? S'amusa Victor en regardant ses deux amis en face de lui.

- On va au bureau. Lui répondit Chloé avant de se lever et d'aller voir Bart pour des cocktails.

- Elle reprend aujourd'hui. Lui expliqua Oliver. Une journée de plus à parcourir les dossiers de Lex et je crois que je les aurait brulé. S'amusa t-il.

- Mais ça ne fait même pas une semaine que vous êtes rentrés. Fit Nora perplexe.

- Je sais, j'aurais bien aimé une semaine de plus avec ma femme, en tête à tête, mais vous la connaissez. Répondit Oliver en soufflant avant que Chloé ne revienne.

- Allez, avoue que toi aussi tu as hâte de retourner au bureau et de leur apprendre que tu es marié. Plaisanta Chloé en revenant avec leurs verres.

- Assez, oui. Rigola Oliver.

- Et puis, je voulais voir le magasin. Fit Chloé en regardant autour d'elle. Je dois dire, que je suis agréablement surprise. Vous avez fait du bon boulot. Dit-elle à Bart qui venait de les rejoindre. Je suis très fière de vous. Surtout toi Bart. Ajouta Chloé avec son plus beau sourire.

- Vraiment? Fit Bart, les yeux pétillant de joie. Je dois le dire à Arthur. Ajouta le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers le magasin avec un grand sourire.

- Vous savez que maintenant, entre Nora qui l'appelle Boss et toi Chloé, qui viens de lui faire un compliment, Bart va nous embêter, hein? Leur fit remarquer Victor, tandis que depuis la cour du bar, ils pouvaient entendre les blagues de Bart envers Arthur.

Les quatre amis rigolèrent quand ils virent Arthur lancer une combinaison en direction de Bart qui l'évita facilement, faisant rire les clients dans le magasin.

* * *

**Dakota du Sud, Entrepôt de Garreth Butt.**

Le militaire était prostré derrière une vitre sans tain, en train d'observer les examens que ses docteurs pratiquaient sur les sujets que Garreth avait ramené de l'armée. La GD était enfin finie d'être opérationnelle et il ne restait plus qu'à passer les tests nécessaires. Au cours des derniers mois, la drogue avait été modifiée pour qu'elle soit compatible avec un maximum de sujets, son but étant de donner des pouvoirs aux soldats qui furent blessés lors de missions, tout en s'assurant qu'ils ne meurent pas d'overdose. Garreth avait donc quitté Star City après qu'il ait tué Steven, et que Lex lui ait assuré que la Ligue était à sa recherche. L'ancien militaire s'était ainsi retiré dans le dernier laboratoire qu'il lui restait. Cela lui permettait d'être sur place pour vérifier l'avancée de son projet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin en chef vint le retrouver derrière la vitre sans tain, un bloc notes entre les mains.

- Alors? Demanda Garreth en désignant de la tête les spécimens.

- Bonne nouvelle, Monsieur B. lui répondit le médecin avec un grand sourire. La GD est prête à l'emploi. Tous nos sujets ont très bien réagi à la drogue. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à les entrainer et ils seront prêts pour la mission.

- Parfait. Faite en sorte qu'ils croient qu'ils sont dans un centre de réhabilitation de l'armée. Je serais dans mon bureau, appelez moi s'il y a du nouveau.

- Très bien. Acquiesça le médecin.

Une fois en sécurité dans son bureau, Garreth prit son téléphone et s'assura que la ligne n'était pas sur écoute. Quand il fut rassuré, il composa un numéro qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la cinquième sonnerie que son interlocuteur décrocha.

- Luthor. Répondit la voix froide de Lex à l'autre bout du fil.

- Monsieur Luthor, c'est Garreth Butt. Lui fit Garreth. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles.

- Lesquelles? Demanda le jeune chauve en se redressant dans son fauteuil, son intérêt piqué.

- Expandables. Je vous attends en fin de semaine pour voir le résultat. Vous serez plus que satisfait d'apprendre que c'est au point.

- Parfait. Je vous ferais savoir l'heure de mon arrivée. Fit Lex avec un petit sourire avant de raccrocher.

Garreth posa son téléphone sur la table après la courte conversation avec Lex Luthor. Son regard se perdit alors dans ses vieux souvenirs.

* * *

**Ferme des Kent, Smallville, Kansas.**

Pour la plupart des gens, Clark Kent était un journaliste du Daily Planet, le partenaire de la célèbre Lois Lane et son fiancé. Le jeune homme était aussi connu comme étant un fils aimant, un bon ami, le successeur de Jonathan Kent lorsque l'on mentionnait la ferme que sa famille paternelle avait conçu. Mais ce que les gens ne connaissait pas, c'était le côté « homme au foyer » qu'était Clark Kent. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Lois Lane franchit la porte de la cuisine, un grand sourire aux lèvres et sa mallette dans sa main droite, la jeune femme resta bouche bée devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Clark Kent était habillé avec le tablier de cuisine de Martha, celui avec la dentelle tout autour. Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement lorsqu'il entendit le rire incontrôlable de Lois. Il la vit se tenir à la porte, la mallette au sol, sa main droite se tenant les cotes à force de rire.

- Lois! S'exclama Clark quand il comprit que le tablier la faisait rire.

- Oh non Clark, je t'en prie, garde le! Rigola Lois en désignant l'objet de son hystérie dans les mains de son fiancé. Il te va super bien. Réussit-elle à dire entre deux fou rire.

- Très drôle. J'étais en train de te préparer le dîner, mais vu comment je te fais rire, tu n'aura rien. Dit-il faussement vexé.

- Allez, Clark, rigole. Avoue que c'était un côté que je ne te connaissait pas. Lui dit-elle en s'approchant de lui avant de l'embrasser. Je suis pardonnée?

- Peut-être. Dit-il en souriant avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu rentre si tôt? Demanda le jeune homme à sa copine en voyant l'heure.

- Ah oui, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Tu te rappelle que l'on est en train de travailler sur cet article sur Lex. Le réprimanda Lois en mettant ses mains sur les hanches.

- Je sais qu'en ce moment, tu fais le plus gros du boulot, mais tu sais que je dois... commença le jeune fermier.

- Je sais, Smallville. Sourit Lois amusé de le voir nerveux devant son regard. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te couvre au DP. Mais pendant que tu parcours le monde, une source anonyme m'a contacté aujourd'hui. Lui raconta t-elle.

- Une source? S'étonna Clark en prenant deux bières dans le frigo et en tendit une à Lois.

- Yep. Affirma la grande brune en sirotant la bouteille. Une source proche de Lex qui est prête à tout dévoiler.

- Vraiment? S'exclama Clark en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui et elle veut me rencontrer. S'excita Lois. Tu te rends compte? On aura une source du côté de Lex, plus les informations que la Ligue possède et les vieux articles de Chloé, on pourra enfin enfermer ce malade pour de bon.

- Lois, tu ne crois pas que ce soit un piège? Proposa Clark inquiet.

- Clark, tu me fais confiance, non? Lui répondit Lois en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Oui, mais cela n'empêche pas le fait que je serais toujours inquiet lorsque tu es dans ta poursuite aux scoops. Lui fit Clark en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Si jamais il y a un problème, je t'appelle ok? Proposa la grande brune.

- C'est d'accord. Sourit Clark.

* * *

**Manoir des Luthor, Smallville, Kansas.**

Lex était debout derrière son bureau, le regard dans le vide, tourné vers le jardin qui entourait la propriété. Le jeune milliardaire repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Garreth quelques heures plus tôt. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Lex se dirigea vers le bureau et appela une personne qui faisait partie de ses plus fidèles employés.

Une demi-heure plus tard, cette personne franchit les portes du bureau de Lex, habillé tout en noir.

- Vous m'avez demandé? Lui fit l'homme en noir.

- J'ai une mission pour vous. Lui répondit Lex. Voici Garreth Butt. Commença Lex en lui tendant un fichier où la photo de Garreth y était attachée. Je veux que vous l'éliminez. Soyez prêt.

- Entendu. Dois-je rester auprès de vous?

- Vous avez deux jours pour vous préparer, après suivez mes instructions. Lui dit Lex sans s'expliquer davantage. Et n'oubliez pas, discrétion.

- Comme toujours. Sourit l'homme avant de disparaître.

* * *

**Queen Industries, Star City, Californie.**

En l'espace de plusieurs jours, Oliver Queen avait réussi à redonner la position que Chloé occupait avant qu'elle ne parte pour New York, surprenant le reste des directeurs des secteurs de l'entreprise. Mais avec l'appui de Patrick, le jeune CEO avait convaincu tout le monde que Chloé ne partirait pas. En effet, bien que la jeune femme soit excellente dans son boulot, en partant pour New York, elle avait laissé sa place à un crétin, qui en l'espace de quelques semaines avait presque ruiner la compagnie. Heureusement, Oliver s'était occupé de ces choses et les affaires étaient enfin redevenues normales. Alors quand Oliver Queen s'était présenté au bureau, presque un mois après ses vacances improvisés, ses employés étaient rassurés et surpris en voyant qu'il n'était pas revenu seul. En effet, Chloé l'avait accompagné, un grand sourire aux lèvres lorsque Patrick l'a pris dans ses bras pour la féliciter. Le reste des employés ne perdirent pas une miette de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Oliver Queen et Chloé Sullivan s'étaient mariés dans le plus grand secret et ils revenaient travailler comme si de rien n'était.

A près que la nouvelle du mariage d'Oliver et Chloé ait circulé dans le building entier de QI, ce fut les journaux locaux puis ceux du pays qui voulurent avoir l'exclusivité avec le nouveau couple en or. Tandis qu'Oliver était dans son bureau avec ses collaborateurs, Patrick et Chloé se trouvaient dans le bureau du vice-président, pour discuter.

- Mes félicitations encore. Lui dit Patrick. Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour que vous quittiez New York aussi vite.

- Je vous remercie encore pour cette opportunité, mais je ne me serais toujours pas habitué à la ville seule. Sourit Chloé en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt? J'aurais été heureux de vous aider.

- Je sais. Mais lorsque je suis revenue à Star City, je n'avais pas prévu la demande en mariage. Avoua t-elle rougissante.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Patrick. Pourtant, et je dois dire qu'Oliver l'a plutôt bien caché, je me suis douté de quelque chose lorsque le service de comptabilité m'a appelé pour me demander si je devais faire passer la facture d'Oliver chez Tiffany en tant que dépense pour l'entreprise.

- Vous vous en doutiez. Comprit Chloé en rigolant.

- Et je crois que je dois vous féliciter aussi pour le prochain héritier Queen. Fit Patrick en désignant légèrement le ventre de la jeune femme. J'ai aussi eu un coup de fil d'une boutique à Paris. Un magasin pour enfants. Ajouta t-il .

- Je crois que vous méritez largement une augmentation. Constata Chloé en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- J'ai eu la confirmation par Oliver que vous revenez travailler ici. Jusqu'à l'arrivée du bébé?

- Non, je vais rester deux ou trois mois, le temps que je me remette dans les papiers. Comment ce crétin de Stuart a t-il fait pour presque ruiner QI en l'espace de quelques semaines?

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère que vous resterez jusqu'au bout. QI est vraiment incapable de fonctionner sans vous. La complimenta Patrick.

- Du moment qu'Oliver est bien entouré, je suis sure que tout ira bien. Lui sourit Chloé.

- Désolée de vous déranger, mais il y a une journaliste du nom de Lois Lane qui voudrait vous parler, Mme Queen. Les interrompit la secrétaire d'Oliver.

- Merci. Et s'il vous plait, appelez moi Chloé, rien n'a changé, ok. Et juste pour que vous soyez au courant, Lois Lane est ma cousine. Lui sourit Chloé avant de se lever et de se diriger vers son bureau, laissant Patrick dans le sien.

- Que c'est bon de l'avoir de retour. Sourit la secrétaire avant de fermer la porte du bureau de Patrick Gloves.

* * *

**Zone désaffectée de Métropolis , Kansas.**

Deux jours après que Lois ait annoncé à Clark qu'une source anonyme désirait la rencontrer pour parler de Lex, Lois se trouvait à l'entrée d'une zone désaffectée de Métropolis, impatiente de rencontrer cette mystérieuse source. La journaliste vérifia une dernière fois que son enregistreur était allumé et caché dans sa poitrine. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente, la jeune femme vit une femme dans la quarantaine s'approcher d'elle. Lorsqu'elle fut près de Lois, cette dernière resta bouche bée en constatant que sa source, n'était autre que la secrétaire personnelle de Lex Luthor. La femme était nerveuse, ce que vit Lois, car elle regardait sans cesse derrière son épaule si jamais elle était suivie. Comme la journaliste sans peur qu'elle était, Lois Lane, interviewa sa source, la rassurant que son nom n'apparaitra pas dans son article. La secrétaire de Lex tendit alors à la grande brune, une liste de noms. Ces personnes, d'après la secrétaire, travailleraient tous pour Lex, hors, d'après les Relations Publiques de Luthorcorp, aucuns de ces noms ne sont répertoriés. Sachant que son employeur n'est pas un saint, et qu'elle ne veut pas être accusée de complicité, la secrétaire avait donc décidé de tout révéler à la seule journaliste qui pourrait faire tomber Lex.

Une fois la rencontre terminée, Lois se dépêcha de retourner au DP, impatiente de commencer son article. Ne voulant pas être dérangée, la jeune femme prévint Perry White, le rédacteur en chef, qu'elle ferait son article depuis chez elle.

Arrivée à la ferme, Lois se précipita vers les dossiers qu'elle avait rassemblé, prit la liste des noms, et commença à recouper une fois de plus, toutes ces informations.

* * *

**Manoir des Queen's, Star City.**

Chloé et Oliver étaient tranquillement installés sur leur canapé dans le salon en train de regarder un vieux film, lorsque le téléphone de Chloé se mit à sonner, la prévenant que l'alarme de Watchtower venait de se déclencher. Avec un seul regard, Oliver comprit qu'ils devait aller dans la pièce secrète où il avait fait installer, plusieurs semaines auparavant, une sorte de Watchtower d'urgence au manoir. Chloé et Oliver se précipitèrent donc dans la pièce, pendant que le jeune homme contactait les membres de la Ligue pour une réunion d'urgence.

Chloé s'installa à son écran, vérifia ce qui avait déclencher l'alarme. En l'espace de quelques minutes, la jeune femme venait de trouver la raison. Lex était en mouvement et apparemment, il se dirigerait vers le Dakota du Sud. Soudain, Chloé se rappela de quelque chose.

- Ollie? Demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers son mari qui venait de raccrocher avec Victor.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Où se trouve le dernier laboratoire de Garreth? Lui demanda t-elle sans répondre à sa question.

- Dans le Dakota du Sud. Les interrompit Victor qui venait d'arriver, grâce à Bart. Pourquoi?

- Lex vient d'y atterrir. Leur apprit-elle. Vous devez y aller. Si jamais il prévoit de faire ce que l'on soupçonne, Garreth sera mort d'ici demain. Continua Chloé en les regardant.

- On n'aura pas le temps, Chlo. Lui rappela Victor avant que Bart ne revienne avec Nora.

- Si. Fit Oliver tandis que Bart revenait avec Arthur.

- Bart. Comprit Chloé avec un petit sourire.

- Chloélicieuse? S'étonna le jeune homme en voyant tous les regards braqués sur lui.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller dans le Dakota du Sud, avec pour mission, d'empêcher Lex de rencontrer Garreth. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le reste de l'équipe n'arrive sur place. Proposa Chloé au plus jeune.

- N'importe quoi pour toi, Chloélicieuse. Fit-il avec un clin d'oeil avant de prendre les coordonnées que lui tendait Chloé et de partir.

- J'ai appelé le pilote. On part dans 3 heures. Leur fit Oliver. Chloé tu te sens ok pour nous monitorer depuis Watchtower? S'inquiéta Oliver.

- Je vais aller m'installer à la Clock Tower. Affirma Chloé en se levant. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien. Évitez que Lex ne tue Garreth. On aura besoin de lui pour l'article.

- Compte sur nous. Confirma Victor avant de prendre Nora par la main et de suivre Arthur hors de la pièce.

- Peut-être que l'on devrait prévenir Monsieur Johnson de nos activités? Proposa Oliver en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi? S'étonna Chloé en levant les yeux de son écran.

- Je crois qu'il va trouver étrange que l'équipe sorte de cette pièce au bout milieu de la nuit. Lui fit Oliver en souriant tout en prenant Chloé par la main pour l'entrainer hors de la pièce.

- Quand il commencera à m'appeler Chloé, je reverrais ma position. Dit-elle sérieusement.

- Il continue toujours à t'appeler Mme Queen? S'amusa Oliver devant l'air grave de Chloé.

- Yep. Mais maintenant il le fait avec un petit sourire, comme si cela l'amusait.

- Je suis que tu va y arriver. L'encouragea t-il avant de l'embrasser. Allez viens, tu va devoir m'aider à préparer mes flèches. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

** Rapid City, Dakota du Sud, Aéroport.**

Le jet privé de Lex Luthor venait de se poser sur le tarmac au même moment où Chloé se branchait à son ordinateur, avant d'annoncer à Oliver que le jeune milliardaire se trouvait dans le Dakota du Sud. Lex sortit de son jet, un chauffeur l'attendait déjà près de la limousine. Il monta à l'arrière en compagnie de son garde du corps qui lui tendit le nom de l'hôtel où Luthor restait durant son séjour. Son téléphone le tira de ses pensées. Il vit que le numéro était celui de son tueur personnel et décrocha à la première sonnerie. Durant la courte conversation qu'ils eurent, Lex lui donna l'adresse de sa mission ainsi que les consignes.

Lex fit signe à son chauffeur de démarrer, sans se rendre compte que Bart Allen, alias Impulse, était en train de l'espionner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le milliardaire chauve entra dans sa suite à l'hôtel principal de Rapid City, la ville que lui avait indiqué Garreth quelques heures plus tôt avant que Lex ne monte dans l'avion. Une fois dans sa suite, le milliardaire avait contacté Garreth qui venait de lui donner rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin à l'entrepôt, qui se situait à la sortie de la ville.

De son côté, Bart était de l'autre côté de la rue pour surveiller les allers venues de Lex et de son personnel. Un homme habillé de noir attira soudain l'attention du jeune homme. Bart fronça alors les sourcils avant de composer le numéro de Chloé pour lui demander de faire une recherche sur cet homme. La jeune femme exigea alors une photo du visage de l'homme pour qu'elle puisse faire ses recherches. En l'espace de 20 minutes, Bart reçu l'ordre d'Oliver de suivre l'homme en noir, le soupçonnant de travailler pour Lex et d'avoir reçu l'ordre de tuer Garreth.

* * *

**Sortie de Rapid City, Dakota du Sud.**

Le jet d'Oliver s'était posé comme prévu la veille de la rencontre entre Lex et Garreth. Les membres de la JL eurent donc le temps de préparer un plan de secours au cas où Lex réussirait à tuer Garreth avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur place. Bart avait averti les autres que l'homme en noir travaillait bien pour Lex. Ce dernier lui avait demandé de tuer Garreth une fois qu'il se soit assuré que le projet Expandables soit viable. Oliver donna alors à chacun la position qu'ils auraient durant la mission, Chloé étant devant les ordinateurs en train de les monitorer et de surveiller les faits et gestes de Lex et de Garreth grâce aux satellites de Queen Industries. Victor se chargeait de transférer les vidéos surveillance chez Chloé, tandis que Nora et Arthur s'occuperaient de faire sortir les victimes. Bart et Oliver seraient donc en charge de surveiller Garreth, Lex et le tueur.

C'est ainsi que Impulse et Green Arrow se trouvaient en position sur les toits des entrepôts voisins à celui que possédait Garreth. Ce dernier sortit du bâtiment pour venir saluer Lex qui venait juste de descendre de sa voiture, en surveillant les alentours pour voir si son tueur était déjà là. L'ancien militaire sourit à Lex lorsqu'il l'invita à entrer dans le bâtiment, avant de refermer la porte.

Tower donna alors le feu vert à Cyborg de désactiver le code de la porte, pour que Electra et Aquaman puissent pénétrer à l'intérieur. Pendant que tous les trois commençaient à avancer dans l'entrepôt, guidés par Tower dans leurs oreilles, Green Arrow et Impulse étaient encore postés sur les toits, attendant le faux pas de Lex. Soudain, un courant d'air vint se poster à côté d'Oliver.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas supporter la kryptonite verte? Demanda alors le bandit vert à son ami, Superman.

- En effet. Confirma Clark dans son costume de Superman. Mais Chloé m'a demandé de venir vous assister, si jamais cela tournait mal.

- Tu sais que l'on peut se débrouiller sans toi, Clark. Roula des yeux Oliver en reportant son attention sur le bâtiment. Je suis sur que tu as mieux à faire à Smallville ou ailleurs dans le monde. Lui dit-il simplement.

- Mais Chloé... commença t-il.

- Vas-y Boy Scout! Lui fit alors la voix de Chloé dans son oreillette. Je crois que je me suis affolée pour rien. Merci en tout cas. Ajouta t-elle en souriant derrière son écran.

- Ok, mais si jamais ça se passe mal, n'hésitez pas. Ok? Lui demanda Clark avant de s'envoler en direction de l'Afrique.

- Tower? Arrow? Fit alors la voix de Cyborg dans leurs oreilles. Je crois qu'on a un problème.

- Lequel? Demanda Tower en reportant son attention sur les vidéos de surveillance. Où sont Lex et Garreth?

- Garreth vient de finir de faire visiter le laboratoire à Lex. Fit Aquaman.

- Et il n'y a seulement que deux ou trois patients à l'intérieur. Intervint Electra qui regardait par une porte combien de personnes ils devraient faire sortir.

- Garreth vient de sortir accompagné de Luthor. Les coupa Impulse.

- merde! S'exclama alors Chloé depuis Star City, devant des écrans noirs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'affola Oliver, croyant que c'était le bébé. Tower?

- Rien, c'est juste que je ne peux plus vous guider. Dit-elle en essayant de se reconnecter. Je crois qu'un virus s'est faufilé dans mes pare-feu. Avoua t-elle énervée.

- Hein? Mais ils sont supposer être inviolables. Lui répéta Cyborg qui essayait de retrouvé le chemin de sortie.

- Je sais, mais, le problème, c'est que pour l'instant, je suis aveugle, ok? Vous devrez vous débrouiller seuls pour ressortir. S'excusa Chloé en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Ok, gardons notre calme. Leur ordonna Arrow en se redressant de sa position. Impulse, tu as toujours un oeil sur Garreth et Lex?

- Yep Bossman. Confirma le jeune homme sans quitter des yeux les deux suspects.

- Bien. Cyborg, as-tu réussi à sortir? Demanda Oliver à Victor qui venait justement de pointer la tête dehors.

- Affirmatif. Dit-il en se cachant.

- Parfait, tu as les plans de l'entrepôt?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, tu va pouvoir guider Aquaman et Electra jusqu'à la sortie. Lui ordonna Oliver. Vous deux. Dit-il à l'attention d'Arthur et Nora. Sortez du bâtiment, attendez le reste des ordres. On sortira les patients une fois que Garreth et Lex soient arrêtés. Finit Oliver. Tower?

- Toujours là. Confirma Chloé en buvant son thé.

- D'accord. Je parie que tu es déjà en train de travailler sur ce virus? Devina juste Oliver.

- Yep, encore quelques minutes et mon système sera comme neuf. Sourit Chloé jusqu'au moment où la JL entendit un coup de feu.

- Impulse? S'exclama Arrow en reportant son attention sur le toit voisin où se tenait encore Bart.

- Boss, Garreth est mort. Je l'avais à l'oeil, mais je te jure, je n'ai rien vu venir. Lui dit Impulse d'une voix blanche.

- Du calme Impulse. Le résonna Chloé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Que se passe t-il? Demandèrent alors Aquaman et Electra.

- Que fais t-on maintenant? On attend? Proposa Cyborg à Arrow.

- Non, Lex est déjà en train de reprendre Expandables sous son contrôle. Capitula Oliver en baissant la tête.

- Et si on attendais qu'il parte? Fit Aquaman.

- Non, Lex est désormais le chef d'Expandables. Il a toute une armée de prévue et nous on a aucun plan. Leur rappela Chloé. Allez rentrez. Leur dit-elle la mine défaite.

- On se revoit au QG. Se déconnecta Oliver avant de sauter du toit.

La JL était donc sur le chemin du retour, tous abattu. Oliver avait averti Chloé que leur avion n'arriverait pas avant quelques heures, lui donnant ainsi le temps de se reposer avant de reprendre sa première journée de travail à QI.

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans le jet, Bart s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu intervenir, Victor, Nora et Arthur étaient abattu de n'avoir pu sauver les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient dans l'entrepôt tandis qu'Oliver essayait de trouver une nouvelle solution au problème que posait Lex et Expandables. Soudain, le téléphone du jet se mit à sonner, révélant la voix de Chloé.

- Hé les gars, arrêtez de vous torturez comme ça, ce n'est la faute à personne, et surtout pas la tienne Bart. Leur dit-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

- Comment as-tu fait pour nous joindre? S'étonna Nora blottie contre Victor.

- J'ai piraté notre satellite pour pouvoir vous apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Répondit la jeune femme.

- Parce qu'il y a une bonne nouvelle dans l'échec de la mission? Demanda Bart amer.

- Non, mais grâce au fait que tu as pris ta position au sérieux, Bart, j'ai pu avec tes lunettes retrouver l'assassinat de Garreth. Et si ça peut te rassurer, même Clark n'aurait pas pu empêcher sa mort. Leur dit-elle.

- Evidemment, je suis le plus rapide. Souffla Bart, avec un demi sourire.

- Et pourquoi? Demanda Arthur intrigué.

- Parce que ce n'est pas le tueur de Lex qui a tué Garreth, mais Lex lui-même. Fit Chloé avec un sourire sur les lèvres. C'était simplement une ….

- Diversion. La coupa Oliver les yeux ronds. Ce qui veut dire qu'avec cette vidéo, on a une preuve concrète que Lex est un tueur. Continua le leader de la JL.

- Yep. J'ai nettoyé la vidéo pour que l'image soit plus nette et que l'on croit à une vidéo amateur. Au moment où je vous parle, Lois est en train de la regarder. Elle vient de la recevoir. Confirma Chloé.

- Que propose tu? Demanda Victor avec un petit sourire en se tournant vers Oliver.

- On attend, Lex va faire un autre faux pas et cette fois, la Ligue sera là pour le mettre derrière les barreaux. Leur dit Oliver, plein de confiance.

* * *

**TBC...**


	11. Episode 11

**Salut, alors voilà le dernier chapitre de mon histoire. Il y aura bien sur un bref épilogue, mais sinon, c'est la fin. Je pense que ce chapitre vous plaira, parce que j'ai eu un grand plaisir à l'écrire. **

**Pour ceux qui s'attendent à une autre histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas, parce que j'en ai un stock! ma prochaine fanfic sera du Chruce, vous voilà prévenu. **

**ENjoy!**

* * *

**Quelque part au-dessus des États-Unis. Jet de QI.**

Les 5 membres de la JL étaient chacun perdus dans leurs pensées, refaisant défiler ce qui s'était passé la veille. Lex tuant Garreth en sachant que l'équipe de Green Arrow serait présente, avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle d'Expandables pour son propre compte. Bien que le leader de la JL savait qu'ils tenaient Lex, le seul dans l'équipe qui était abattu par la mission, fut Bart. Ce dernier se reprochait la mort de Garreth, car c'était lui qui devait garder un œil sur l'entrevue entre Lex et Garreth. Or tout cela avait mal tourné. Et maintenant, à cause de lui, Lex se trouvait toujours en liberté. Si Bart se blâmait pour ce qui venait de se passer, le reste de la JL ne le considérait pas responsable de l'échec de la mission.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de se reposer, le communicateur de Bart s'alluma. Le jeune homme l'activa, se leva de son siège pour trouver un endroit plus calme dans le jet. La voix de Chloé lui parvint donc quand il mit son communicateur dans son oreille.

- Hey, comment vas-tu? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Bien. Répondit-il d'une petite voix. Pourquoi appelles-tu?

- Parce que je m'inquiétais. Répondit la jeune femme en buvant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

- Comment ça? S'étonna Bart en s'asseyant au sol.

- Je sais que tu es en train de te blâmer pour la mort de Garreth. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est celle de Lex. Lui expliqua Chloé en secouant la tête.

- J'étais le plus près. J'aurais du l'arrêter. Fit Bart en fermant les yeux.

- Tu sais quoi? Fit Chloé en colère. Même si tu avais été à côté d'eux, tu n'aurais pas pu le sauver! Sans te prendre la balle. Ajouta t-elle. Et je t'interdis que me répondre que tu aurais préféré!

- Chloé... murmura Bart en sentant les larmes couler sur la joue.

- Tu sauve des vies tous les jours, tu es l'homme le plus rapide du monde. Sans toi, on serait perdu. Sourit Chloé. On savait que Garreth était une menace pour Lex, on sait tous que si Lex veut quelque chose, il l'obtient, peu importe les moyens. Lui rappela t-elle tristement.

- Tu le pensais vraiment? Demanda Bart qui commençait à redevenir lui-même.

- De quoi? Que sans toi on serait perdu? Rétorqua en rigolant la blondinette.

- Yep. Sourit Bart en se levant.

- Bien sur que je le pense. Et tu sais bien, que tu compte beaucoup pour moi. Mais cela reste entre nous. Ok? Lui fit-elle promettre.

- Bien entendu. Mais tu es sure, que je ne peux pas le dire à AC? La supplia t-il avant de reprendre sa place.

- Me dire quoi? Fit la voix endormie d'Arthur.

- Que Chloé pense que je suis indispensable à l'équipe. Sourit Bart en répétant ce que venait de lui dire Chloé, qui entre-temps avait raccrochée.

- Quoi? Je croyais que j'étais son préféré. Bouda Arthur.

- Non! C'est moi. S'exclama Victor, rentrant dans le jeu, tandis que Nora et Oliver roulaient leurs yeux devant leurs amis.

- Ais-je besoin de vous rappeler que Chloé est ma femme? Les interrompit Oliver.

- Non, mais je suis sur qu'un jour Chloélicieuse reviendra à la raison. Et qu'elle m'épousera! Répliqua Bart.

Oliver préféra ne rien dire, de peur que le pauvre Bart ne se renferme sur lui-même. Mais le jeune milliardaire se promit de parler à sa femme et de rectifier quel héros est son préféré. Quoique dans l'esprit du leader, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était son favoris.

* * *

**Appartement d'Oliver Queen, Star City.**

Chloé venait de raccrocher avec Bart, avant qu'une pseudo dispute ne commence entre les membres de la Ligue, après que le plus jeune membre ait répété ce qu'elle lui avait dit. C'est avec un petit sourire que la jeune blondinette déposa son téléphone sur le bureau de son mari, se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour y déposer sa tasse de chocolat qu'elle venait de finir. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'en refaire un autre, son autre téléphone sonna, avec la musique de AC/DC pour les appels de sa cousine. Sachant pourquoi la journaliste de la famille l'appelait, Chloé se dépêcha de décrocher.

- Couz'! Je viens de finir mon article. Lui fit la voix de Lois en guise de bonjour.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Lois. Répliqua Chloé sarcastique. Je vois que mon message t'a aidé.

- Et pas qu'un peu. Sourit Lois qui tournait sur sa chaise depuis sa place au DP. Grâce à cet article, Lex va être la personne N°1 sur la liste des criminels les plus recherchés du pays, voir du monde! S'exclama joyeusement la brunette.

- J'en déduis que tu auras droit à un vrai bureau, avec de vrais fenêtres? Plaisanta Chloé en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

- Yep. Mais Perry préfère attendre un peu avant de le publier. Voir si toutes mes sources sont fiables. Soupira Lois. Enfin bon, au moins on est sur qu'il va le publier.

- Vraiment. Répéta Chloé, soulagée. Peut-être que toutes les missions de la Ligue vont enfin payées!

- Chlo, ce que vous faites, est incroyable, je ne te savais si abattu. Quelque chose s'est passée?

- Oui, la vidéo que je t'ai envoyé a été prise avec les lunettes de Bart, et il se blâme pour ce qui est arrivé à Garreth. J'ai essayé de lui remonter le moral, mais bon...

- Chloé, ce garçon te considère comme sa mère, ce qui est terrifiant parce que cela voudrait dire que tu l'as eu à 7 ans... Bref, le point est que tu es la voix de la raison dans cette bande de super-héros. Quoiqu'ils fassent, ils auront besoin de savoir que tu sera toujours là pour supporter leur décision, échecs... lui expliqua Lois, avec sa voix de cousine plus âgée.

- Merci Lo'. Répondit Chloé tristement. Au fait, je voulais t'annoncer quelque chose, mais il faut que tu me promette de ne rien dire, ni à Clark, ni à personne. Ok? Lui fit jurer Chloé.

- Promis juré craché! Fit-elle en levant la main droite même si sa cousine ne pouvait pas la voir.

- J'aimerais vraiment te le dire en personne. Fit nerveusement Chloé en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Oh mon dieu! Tu es enceinte! S'exclama Lois avant de baisser la voix quand tous les regards furent sur elle dans la pièce du DP.

- Chut! S'exclama Chloé rouge. Je voulais te le dire, que tu sois la première à être au courant. Sourit-elle.

- Tu veux dire qu'Oliver ne le sait même pas? Demanda sous le choc Lois.

- Si bien sur qu'il le sait! Murmura sa cousine en roulant des yeux. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu supposerais aussi vite.

- Tu rigoles là! J'ai compris qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait quand tu t'es mise à boire du décaf et du jus de pomme depuis New York! Répliqua Lois en reniflant.

- Et tu n'as rien dit? S'étonna Chloé après l'aveu de sa cousine.

- Je savais que tu nous le dirais. Et je suis contente d'être la première à avoir confirmation. Est-ce que je peux écrire un article dessus? Plaisanta la brunette.

- N'y pense même pas. Mais en échange, tu auras le droit de jouer la baby-sitter quand tu veux! Lui proposa en souriant Chloé.

- Si c'est pour mon neveu ou ma nièce, je suis partante. Lui assura Lois avant d'entendre Perry crier son nom. J'aimerais bien discuter un peu plus longtemps couche-culotte et biberon, mais Perry vient de m'appeler.

- Tu veux dire, aboyer? S'amusa Chloé. Bye Couz'!

- Félicitations encore, Chloé. Répliqua sa cousine avant de raccrocher.

* * *

**Générique.**

* * *

**Quelque part dans le Dakota du Sud.**

Lex Luthor regardait encore pour la centième fois les plans du nouvel entrepôt qu'il venait d'acheter, pour y placer son nouveau projet: Expandables. Après que Garreth lui ait montré ce qu'il avait fait de ses anciens soldats, Lex ne put s'empêcher de penser à tout ce que qu'il pourrait faire grâce à ces personnes. Bien qu'il ait demandé à ce que son tueur se trouve sur place, une fois la visite terminée, Garreth fit l'erreur d'emmener Lex à l'extérieur. Ce dernier, y voyant une bonne opportunité, la saisit et tira à bout portant sur Garreth, qui s'écroula mort à ses pieds. Ne perdant pas une seule seconde pour s'échapper, Lex retourna à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt suivit de ses hommes. Le milliardaire chauve savait très bien que les membres de la Ligue se trouvaient présent, mais sans vraiment de preuves, ils ne pouvaient rien lui faire. Or, Lex ne voulait pas perdre un seul instant pour prendre possession d'Expandables. C'est ainsi qu'en l'espace d'une heure, il se trouvait dans sa limousine, qui prenait la direction du nord de l'état où l'attendait quelques personnes de son entourage. Sans plus attendre, il ordonna à ses médecins personnels de commencer l'extraction des soldats pour les emmener ici. Le chef de ses médecins reçu aussi l'ordre de les préparer pour dans deux jours, un plan déjà en tête.

Le milliardaire chauve examinait son plan se mettre doucement en place avec un petit sourire de satisfaction. Devant lui se trouvait un tas de dossiers en rapport avec les soldats. Chacun d'entre eux possédait un don particulier et qui selon Lex, lui seront utiles. À côté de ces dossiers, une carte du pays était étalée, des pin's attachés un peu partout sur la carte. Mais lorsque l'on s'en approchait d'un peu plus près, on pouvait remarquer que ces pin's désignaient seulement les grandes villes des États-Unis, dont New York, Seattle, Washington, Star City, Chicago, Gotham, Los Angeles, Miami. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, laissant place à une femme, à peu près la quarantaine, habillée de façon stricte: pantalon noir, chemise blanche avec par-dessus une veste noire. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon serré, et son visage ne portait aucune trace de maquillage.

- Monsieur Luthor? Demanda t-elle d'un air sérieux. Désolée de vous déranger, mais l'extraction vient de se terminer.

- Merci Judy. Lui répondit Lex avec un petit sourire de victoire. Commencez à préparer mon jet. On part dans deux heures.

- Bien monsieur. Acquiesça t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte. Excusez-moi, mais quel est la seconde phase du plan? Demanda t-elle intriguée.

- Vous savez que je désire me présenter à la course à la présidence. Commença Lex en se levant pour se servir un verre et lui désigna un fauteuil, dans lequel Judy s'assit.

- évidemment. Sourit Judy, impressionnée par son patron.

- Ma motivation principale n'est pas d'acquérir du pouvoir, comme tout le monde pourrait le penser, mais de préserver ce qui fait la beauté de l'Amérique. Continua Lex tranquillement. Son magnifique système judiciaire. Mais quand des personnes font eux-mêmes la loi dans nos villes, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Comprenez-vous Judy?

- Bien sur, Monsieur Luthor, vous voulez écraser ces soi-disant super-héros que les gens commencent à aimer. Confirma t-elle en secouant la tête d'un air dégouté.

- Exactement. Je savais qu'il y avait une raison précise pour que je vous engage. Sourit Lex. C'est pourquoi, j'ai besoin de ces soldats, pour qu'ils protègent la population. Après tout, ce sont des hommes qui se sont engagés pour défendre notre pays.

- merci Monsieur Luthor, d'avoir été honnête. Sourit Judy avant de s'excuser et de quitter la pièce.

Lex la regarda partir avec un petit rictus sur son visage. _C'était trop facile._ Pensa t-il avant de finir son verre et de ranger ses dossiers. Il avait un vol à prendre.

* * *

**Manoir des Queen, Star City.**

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que tous les membres de la Ligue se trouvaient dans le salon de Chloé et Oliver, leur moral au plus bas. Si Chloé avait réussi à redonner confiance à Bart, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le fasse pour tout le monde de l'équipe. Sans pouvoir en supporter davantage, la jeune femme se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chlo? Demanda Victor en levant la tête vers Chloé qui faisait les cent pas.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites cette tête. S'exclama t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. J'ai réussi à remonter le moral de Bart il y a quelques heures, mais je ne pensais pas avoir à le faire pour chacun d'entre vous.

- Mais Chloé, on vient de perdre face à Lex, encore une fois. Essaya de lui faire comprendre Arthur, tristement.

- Non, on n'a pas perdu. Pas encore du moins. Sourit Chloé.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dit pas. Comprit Oliver les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Lois a terminé son article et Perry est d'accord pour le publier. Il ne le sera pas avant quelques jours, le temps qu'il vérifie que les informations sont exactes, mais sinon, Lex va bientôt être confronté à ces actes. Expliqua Chloé en souriant.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Nora qui était à côté de Victor.

- Yep. La vidéo du meurtre de Garreth sera envoyée aux chaines de télévision en même temps que l'article du DP sera publié. Confirma la blondinette.

- Mais on fait quoi en attendant? On ne peut pas rester là à rien faire! S'exclama Bart qui tenait un burrito dans chaque mains.

- Non, Bart tu as raison. Vous allez continuer à surveiller Lex et pendant ce temps-là, je vais surveiller le moindre indice qui pourrait nous mener à lui ou à Expandables. Commença à dire Chloé. Oliver?

- Oui? Dit-il impressionné par sa femme.

- Je peux te parler quelques minutes dans la cuisine? Demanda t-elle à son mari, tandis que les autres discutaient entre eux.

- Bien sur. Acquiesça le jeune homme en la suivant dans leur cuisine sur-équipée.

- Lois est au courant. Annonça Chloé en regardant son mari sourire.

- Elle l'a deviné? S'étonna Oliver.

- Un peu, je crois. En tout cas, elle m'a promis de ne rien dire, pas avant qu'on l'ai annoncé à tout le monde. Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

- On termine cette histoire avec Lex et après on leur dit, OK? Proposa Oliver en caressant le dos de Chloé et en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu m'a manqué, tu sais ça.

- Toi aussi. Avoua t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

**Manoir des Luthor, Smallville, Kansas.**

Le propriétaire du manoir, examinait une dernière fois où son armée de « super soldats » allait attaquer. En effet, après avoir quitté le Dakota du Sud, le jeune milliardaire chauve, était revenu à Smallville, non seulement pour échapper aux répercussions du meurtre de Garreth Butt, qui fut révélé, mais aussi pour surveiller de près les évènements qui auront très prochainement lieux à Métropolis. Lex regarda donc la carte des États-Unis avec un petit sourire de satisfaction sur le visage, en imaginant la victoire qu'il aura sur ces soi-disant « super-héros ». Sans se départir de sa bonne humeur, le milliardaire se dirigea ensuite vers sa pièce secrète pour y observer ses cobayes. Lorsque Lex pénétra dans la pièce, il fut légèrement surpris de voir que l'un des dossiers de 33.1 n'était pas à sa place, sur l'étagère, mais sur le bureau. S'approchant du bureau, Lex fronça les sourcils, se demandant quand il avait déplacé ce dossier, sans se souvenir. Après avoir observé la pièce dans son ensemble et s'être assuré que rien ne manquait, ni n'avait disparu, le jeune homme prit le dossier et le remit à sa place. Sans perdre une minute de plus, le jeune homme alluma l'écran principal, tapa quelques mots sur son clavier, puis l'image qu'il attendait se présenta devant lui. Avec un grand sourire de victoire, Lex observa donc ce que son armée faisait, se voyant déjà à la tête de la Maison Blanche après cette victoire sur les « vigilantes ».

* * *

**Queen Industries, Star City, Bureau de Chloé Queen.**

Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine depuis la mission de la Ligue dans le Dakota du Sud, et le réintégration de Chloé au sein de l'entreprise de son mari. Durant ce laps de temps, Chloé s'était tenue informée des agissements de Lex, surprise de ne pas voir l'article de Lois encore publié. Sentant que quelque chose d'important allait se produire dans les prochains jours, la jeune blondinette se devait d'être préparée à toutes éventualités. C'est pourquoi, chaque matin avant d'entrer dans le building accompagné de son mari, Chloé forçait Oliver à acheter tous les journaux du pays et parfois les journaux étrangers, à la plus grande surprise des vendeurs. Oliver connaissait l'intérêt que sa femme portait aux informations, mais même si cette nouvelle obsession l'amusait, il savait que quelque chose la perturbait. C'est pourquoi, ce matin-là, le jeune homme pénétra dans le bureau de sa femme sans frapper. Il resta quelques minutes à l'observer. Chloé était tellement concentrée sur le journal Star City Registrer, qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'Oliver se trouvait dans la pièce. Un raclement de gorge lui fit lever la tête.

- Hey! S'exclama t-elle en souriant à son mari qui s'approchait d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je croyais que tu avais une réunion?

- Est-ce comme ça que vous accueillez votre mari, Madame Queen? S'amusa Oliver en s'asseyant sur le bout de bureau. Ou bien préférez-vous la compagnie de tous ces journaux à la sienne? Demanda t-il en soulevant les sourcils.

- Non, bien sur que non. Mais je ne crois pas que la façon dont j'accueille mon mari soit très professionnelle. Ici, sur mon lieu de travail. Répondit-elle en souriant sans pour autant poser son journal. Mais je dois dire que les nouvelles que je viens de lire, sont pour le moins troublantes. Continua Chloé sérieusement.

- Chloé, ça fait plusieurs jours que tu n'arrête pas de lire ces journaux. Quelque chose te perturbe et je ne sais même pas quoi! S'exclama doucement Oliver en prenant l'un des journaux de la pile, celui du Gotham Daily's.

- Je sais Ollie, et je suis désolée de ne pas t'en parler. Mais je ne sais même pas ce que cherche! Dit-elle frustrée en levant les mains au ciel. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Lex se fait discret, et on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas bon signe.

- Tu sais pourquoi l'article de Lois n'a pas encore été publié? Demanda Oliver, un sentiment bizarre dans la poitrine.

- Non et elle ne le sait pas non plus. Ollie, cela fait une semaine que Lex nous a échappé, Une semaine qu'il a eu pour préparer ce qu'il veut. Fit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Hey! Fit Oliver en la prenant dans ses bras pour la calmer. Essaye de ne pas penser à ce monstre. Ce n'est pas bon, ni pour toi, ni pour le bébé. Okay? Proposa Oliver en la relâchant un peu pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Okay, mais on doit trouver ce qui ne vas pas, Ollie. Je n'ai pas envie que notre bébé naisse dans un monde où Lex Luthor s'en tire à chaque fois. Répondit Chloé en reniflant.

- Promis. Allez, donne moi un peu de ces journaux. On va bien trouver quelque chose de bizarre dans tous ces morceaux de papiers. La consola Oliver en la prenant par la main pour la faire asseoir sur son canapé, puis prit la pile de journaux qu'il posa sur la table basse.

Durant quelques minutes, Chloé et Oliver, parcoururent ensemble les gros titres. Soudain, cela fit sens dans le cerveau de Chloé. Avec un grand sourire, la jeune femme se tourna vers Oliver qui semblait visiblement frustré par ce qu'il lisait.

- Ollie! S'exclama Chloé en le regardant. Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qui me perturbait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda t-il en déposant son journal du Daily Planet à côté de lui.

- Je trouvais ça bizarre que quelque chose d'aussi important et bizarre ne soit pas publié en première page. Mais j'ai trouvé le lien avec Lex, enfin je crois. Expliqua t-elle en se levant pour arpenter le bureau.

- Je t'écoute. La poussa Oliver intrigué.

- Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que les informations n'en n'ont pas parlées plus tôt. Commença t-elle en souriant, son esprit formulant déjà un plan pour arrêter Lex.

- Chlo! S'exclama Oliver amusé.

- Désolée. Dit-elle en rougissant. C'est juste que je suis surprise de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement plus tôt, c'est tout. Depuis quelques jours, il y dans les journaux des articles concernant des évasions massives de criminels. Pas les petits criminels qu'on connait Oliver. Dit-elle sérieusement. Mais le genre de criminels qui possèdent quelques dons particuliers si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Ok. Et pourquoi rien n'a été révélé plus tôt? Se demanda Oliver.

- Parce que Lex est derrière tout ça! On sait qu'il possède quelques chaines de télévision et même des journaux. Et pourquoi d'après toi il se donnerait autant de mal à cacher ses traces, si ce n'est que ces évasions vont lui être profitables?

- Un lien quelconque avec « Expandables », j'en suis sur. Proposa Oliver.

- La seule chose de positive, c'est que ces évasions ne se sont pas passées dans tout le pays, seulement dans les grandes villes. Continua Chloé en commençant à ranger ses affaires.

- Lesquelles? Demanda Oliver, connaissant déjà la moitié de la réponse.

- Pourquoi on n'en parlerait pas à la maison? Proposa sa femme d'un ton badin. Je crois que les garçons devraient passer.

- Je vais les prévenir et je te rejoins dans l'entrée. Tu sais que j'aime ton intelligence. Dit-il en se levant pour aller l'embrasser avant de sortir du bureau.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Chloé et ses garçons commencèrent à voir le plan de Lex Luthor se mettre en place droit devant eux. En effet, le temps que toute la Ligue ne se regroupe chez Oliver et Chloé, les criminels échappés venaient de commencer à prendre possession de chaque grandes villes des États-Unis. Ne voulant pas envoyer la Ligue sans leur avoir expliqué ce qu'elle avait trouvé, Chloé leur raconta donc ce qu'elle avait dit quelques heures plus tôt à Oliver. Ils discutèrent des différentes villes attaquées, et Oliver décida que chaque membre aura à défendre sa ville. Durant la répartition des villes et des actions à suivre, Chloé contacta Clark pour lui demander de s'occuper de Métropolis, ce qu'il accepta sans réserve. Ensuite vint les coup de fil qu'elle appréhendaient. La ville de New York possédait son propre héros masqué, que durant son séjour là-bas, Chloé avait découvert: Spider-man, peu connu sous le nom de Peter Parker, photographe pour le Daily Bugle. L'une des villes attaquées, était précisément New York. Sans plus attendre, Chloé prit son téléphone et composa le numéro privé de Peter Parker. Intrigué de voir sa femme si agitée, Oliver s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle commençait à discuter.

- Hey, Peter! S'exclama t-elle sérieusement. Je suis désolée de te déranger, mais je ne sais pas si tu es au courant. Dit-elle en arpentant le sol de long en large, amusant ses amis qui la regardait.

- Mlle Sullivan? S'étonna Peter en entendant la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- C'est Chloé Queen à présent. Sourit-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. J'appelle pour te demander un service.

- Bien sur! Dit-il sans hésitation. Après que vous m'ayez sauvé la vie, je ne peux rien vous refuser. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Es-tu au courant des évasions? Parce que New York a été touché. Commença Chloé. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que ce ne sont pas que de petits criminels, ils possèdent des pouvoirs. Je me devais de te prévenir, après tout, tu connais l'Araignée! Dit-elle en rigolant, à la plus grande surprise d'Oliver, qui voulait recruter ce héros depuis pas mal de temps.

- Bien sur! Rigola Peter. Je vais le prévenir, merci encore Madame Queen. Prévenez moi quand vous serez de nouveau de passage à New York.

- Pas de problème, Peter, dis bonjour à Mary-Jane. Bye. Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

- TU connais l'Araignée? Demanda incrédule Bart.

- Un peu. Répondit Chloé en haussant les épaules. Oliver, il faut que tu contacte Bruce Wayne.

- Pourquoi? Tu sais bien que ce gars m'énerve. Rétorqua Oliver de mauvaise foi en croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Peut-être, mais on a besoin de Batman! S'exclama sérieusement Chloé. Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais.

- Okay! Se résigna son mari en composant le numéro de Bruce. Mais s'il me redit encore une fois que je porte des collants, je ne sais pas si Gotham aura encore sa chauve-souris préférée demain. Grogna Oliver.

- Pff, quel bébé. Plaisanta Victor. Chloé, quand veux-tu qu'on parte? Demanda t-il ensuite à son amie qui reprenait sa place derrière les écrans.

- dans la soirée. Victor tu es en charge de Chicago, Bart tu ira à Seattle, Nora Washington, Arthur tu t'occupera de la côte Est. On a New York de couvert et Gotham, Clark s'occupe de Métropolis. Je crois savoir que tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider Nora? Demanda Chloé en se tournant vers son amie.

- yep. Elle se fait appeler Balck Canary et travaille surtout à San Francisco. Je la contacte et lui demande de nous aider? Répondit Nora en prenant son téléphone de sa poche.

- Oui. Confirma Chloé. Elle connait peut-être d'autre personnes qui pourraient aider. Continua Chloé pensive.

- C'est fait. Intervint Oliver en déposant son téléphone sur le bureau. Mais sache que pour le remercier, Chloé, on est invité à la soirée annuelle de Wayne Entreprises. Ajouta Oliver avec une grimace qui fit rire Chloé.

- Bon, on peut commencer la mission dans ce cas. Fit Chloé en se tournant vers ses amis. Que tout le monde se prépare à décoller dans moins de deux heures. Bart, ne prends aucun risques ok? Ajouta t-elle à l'intention de son ami.

- Promis Chloélicieuse. Répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Je serais connectée avec chacun d'entre vous, comme d'habitude. Bart, sur ton chemin, tu pourrais déposer ça chez Bruce? Demanda Chloé en tendant une oreillette à Bart.

- Pas de soucis. Accepta t-il avant de partir dans un courant d'air.

- Bon, on y va les gars! S'exclama Oliver avant d'embrasser sa femme passionnément.

- Fais attention. Lui chuchota t-elle à l'oreille.

- Comme toujours. Sourit-il en se dirigeant vers sa pièce secrète.

En attendant que tout le monde soit en position, Chloé se prépara de son côté. Elle avait devant elle tous les membres de la Ligue, plus Batman, Spiderman, Canary et d'autre héros, comme Green Lantern, une vieille connaissance d'Oliver et Bruce. Toutes les villes attaquées avaient désormais un super-héros pour la défendre. Chloé les guiderait à travers la ville, pour qu'ils puissent remettre en prison ces criminels, que Lex avait libéré.

Malheureusement, au fil des heures, Chloé sentit monter en elle l'angoisse d'un possible échec de la mission. En effet, bien que le nombre de criminels descendait, tout ça grâce à l'intervention de la Ligue, ses amis restaient débordés. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Chloé, c'est que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas dans ce plan. Où étaient les soldats de Lex, quel but ce dernier a, si Expandables ne sont pas présent.

Soudain, Chloé vit ce qu'elle redoutait. Dans chaque villes, un groupe de soldats, habillés comme ceux de l'armée américaine, se présenta armé. Cela n'échappa pas aux membres de la Ligue qui prévinrent tout de suite Watchtower pour attendre les instructions. Cette dernière ne pouvant que les guider à travers ces soldats, se désola de ne pas pouvoir faire plus.

Tout en gardant un œil ouvert sur tous les membres de la Ligue, la jeune femme appela sa cousine, pour lui dire de publier l'article, lui indiquant que les différentes attaques étaient provoquées par Lex. De son côté, Lois fait en quelque sorte un compte rendu de la situation de Métropolis à Chloé. Cette dernière apprend donc que l'on peut stopper les soldats grâce à une décharge électrique. La blondinette raccrocha d'avec Lois pour apprendre la nouvelle aux autres.

* * *

**Manoir de Lex Luthor, Smallville, Kansas.**

La télévision diffusait en boucle les différentes attaques que les plus grandes villes du pays venaient de subir. Si tout le monde devait être choqué, alarmé ou bien terrorisé, rien de tout cela ne se vit sur le visage de Lex Luthor. Ce dernier regardait les informations avec un grand sourire, un verre de whisky dans la main, pour célébrer sa victoire. Car non seulement, ses soldats se comportaient comme prévu selon le plan, mais en plus, il pouvait voir de ses propres yeux que les héros de la patrie, ces « vigilantes » ne pouvaient rien faire pour empêcher ces criminels de ravager le pays.

Le jeune homme se leva de son fauteuil, pour se diriger vers son bureau, où l'épais dossier d'Expandables était resté ouvert. Ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois, sa meilleure réussite, son regard s'arrêta sur quelque chose qui le laissa bouche bée.

Sans plus attendre, il posa son verre sur une partie du bureau, prit le dossier entre ses mains et examina ce qu'il y avait d'écrit: _Moyen de destruction: courant électrique._ Comprenant que son plan, lui exploserait certainement à la figure en un rien de temps, Lex prit son téléphone et demanda à ce que son avocat prépare les papiers de transfert, puis le milliardaire composa le numéro de son pilote personnel et lui ordonna de préparer le jet pour décoller dans l'heure.

Sans s'attarder une minute de plus dans sa propriété, le jeune homme parti de son manoir avec seulement ses effets personnels.

* * *

**Un peu partout aux États-Unis.**

Tandis que Lex préparait sa disparition, la Ligue commençait à reprendre le dessus sur les criminels et les soldats d'Expandables. En effet, Chloé les avait informé que l'électricité était l'élément pour stopper ces « super soldats ». Ce qui suivit ensuite, se résuma à ce que la Ligue mette en prison les criminels échappés, puis à conduire les soldats encore vivants dans des hôpitaux, avant qu'ils ne parcourent le pays, dans le but de remettre un peu d'ordre.

La mission ne prit fin que deux jours après le départ de Lex Luthor, une disparition encore inconnue pour la Ligue.

* * *

**Manoir de Queen, Star City.**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Oliver et Chloé, les membres de la Ligue ne furent pas tellement surpris de voir que leur Watchtower était devant la télévision, absorbant chacun des mots que la journaliste disait.

Oliver alla s'asseoir à côté de sa femme, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, cette dernière ne releva les yeux de la télévision que lorsqu'elle entendit Bart l'appeler.

- Chloélicieuse! S'exclama t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu?

- Bart! Rigola t-elle quand il la posa au sol. Désolée Ollie. Ajouta t-elle en embrassant son mari. Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas encore au courant? Leur demanda t-elle en désignant l'écran de télévision.

- Nop. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? S'inquiéta Nora en prenant place à côté de Victor.

- Lois a publié son article il y a deux jours. Leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Et après ça, tout s'est enchainé.

- Comment ça? Fit Arthur intrigué.

- Vous avez vraiment manqué quelque chose. Rigola la jeune femme en prenant les différents journaux étalés sur la table basse du séjour. Lex a disparu, quelques heures avant que vous ne commenciez à remettre de l'ordre. Leur expliqua Chloé.

- Disparu? S'exclama Bart les yeux ronds.

- Yep. Apparemment, son plan avait un défaut. Parce que non seulement il a disparu de la surface de la Terre, mais Clark a découvert qu'il a laissé Luthorcorp et le manoir, aux soins d'une certaine Judy. Continua t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Judy? Répéta Victor.

- Yep. Confirma Chloé en désignant un dossier contenant ses recherches sur la femme en question. Elle est au service de Lex depuis pas mal d'années, embauchée au service développement et recherche de Luthorcorp. Je crois qu'elle travaillait avec lui sur 33.1.

- Donc même si Lex ne fait plus parti du paysage à présent, il y a quand même cette femme. Répliqua Bart en fronçant le nez de dégout.

- Sauf, que ce que je ne vous ai pas dit, c'est que si Lex revient aux États-Unis, non seulement il sera arrêté, mais il sera jugé. Sourit Chloé à ses amis.

- Vraiment? On sait tous qu'il va payer sa libération. Se renfrogna Victor.

- Pas cette fois. Lex est accusé de crimes contre l'Humanité. Preuves à l'appui. Rétorqua la blondinette.

- Preuves? S'étonna Oliver qui parlait pour la première fois depuis leur retour.

- Oh que oui. Sourit sa femme. Il se pourrait qu'une source anonyme ait envoyé plusieurs fax à la Maison Blanche. Concernant les activités de Lex et Luthorcorp pour 33.1. plus des vidéos un peu partout aux chaines de télévision. Récapitula Chloé amusée de les voir bouche bée.

- TU as vraiment pensé à tout. Sourit Oliver en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je crois qu'après cette bonne nouvelle, on devrait laisser ces deux-là seuls. Déclara Nora en prenant Victor par la main.

- Eh! Pas si vite. Les interpella Chloé en se rapprochant de ses amis avec un grand sourire. On a quelque chose à vous dire. Ajouta t-elle en regardant Oliver qui acquiesçait.

- On va avoir un bébé! S'exclama Oliver. Dans presque 4 mois. Ajouta t-il amusé de voir que Bart avait la bouche grande ouverte, que Victor devenait pâle et qu'Arthur avait du mal à respirer.

- Vraiment? S'exclama Nora en prenant Chloé dans ses bras un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Yep. Confirma Chloé en soulevant légèrement son t-shirt pour leur montrer son ventre arrondi.

- Wouah! J'espère que ce sera une fille! Je pourrais l'emmener faire les boutiques! S'enthousiasma alors Nora, le regard pétillant.

- Ok, je crois que l'on va un peu trop vite. Se repris Oliver, inquiet par le visage de Victor.

- Félicitations les gars. Répondit Arthur qui venait de redescendre sur terre. J'arrive pas à y croire. Un mini Oliver ou une mini Chloé! Dit-il en les prenant dans ses bras.

- Boss! C'est pas juste! Fit Bart en prenant Chloé dans ses bras.

- Oh alors maintenant, c'est Chloé la Boss? S'amusa Oliver.

- Yep. Confirma Bart avant de repartir dans un courant d'air. Félicitations. Fit-il quand il revint avec une tulipe blanche dans la main qu'il donna à Chloé.

- Merci Bart. Sourit la jeune femme.

- Victor? Demanda Oliver qui voyait que son ami devenait de plus en plus pâle. Tu vas bien.?

- Hein, ah oui. Félicitations Ollie, et bien sur Chlo. Fit-il en souriant à ses amis. Allez, on va vous laisser. Ajouta t-il en entrainant les trois autres dehors.

Une fois leurs amis partis, Chloé et Oliver s'embrassèrent, avant de discuter de leur futur ensemble. Chloé s'amusa à mentionner la réaction de Victor à la nouvelle et à l'excitement que Nora venait d'avoir. Oliver se dit alors que l'avenir allait leur réserver bien des surprises.

Les deux jeunes gens se retirèrent donc dans leur chambre, heureux de se retrouver ensemble, leurs inquiétudes envers Lex disparues. Enfin pour le moment.


	12. Epilogue

**Bon voilà la vraie fin de cette fic. J'espère que les Aventures de CHloé et Oliver vous ont plu, parce que moi je me suis éclaté à les écrire. **

**Pour Aout, je prévois de publier une fic sur le Chruce, qui j'espère vous fera plaisir. **

**Bisous et merci encore pour vos reviews. **

* * *

**Ferme des Kent, Smallville, Kansas.**

Les cris de victoire résonnèrent dans toute la cour de la ferme, qui appartenait à Clark Kent. Ce dernier se trouvait sur le terrain de foot improvisé, essayant de contrer Bart à marquer, sans succès. Chloé et Nora sautèrent de joie en voyant que leur équipier avait réussi à marquer. Oliver, Victor et Clark étaient plutôt déçus de ne pas être parvenus à marquer un seul point durant l'heure de jeu qui venait de se dérouler.

Si toute la Ligue était présente à Smallville, cela était dû au fait que Clark avait demandé à Lois, sa copine durant plusieurs années, de l'épouser. Cette dernière, impatiente de devenir Madame Clark Kent, avait accepté. Ne pouvant contenir sa joie et partageant tout avec sa cousine, Lois avait annoncé cette nouvelle à Chloé, qui décida d'organiser une soirée de fiançailles pour sa cousine préférée et son meilleur ami. C'est ainsi que toute la Ligue se trouvait désormais à la ferme, à jouer au foot.

Après la disparition de Lex Luthor, un an plus tôt, la Ligue avait passé une grande partie de leur mission à nettoyer tous les laboratoires restant de 33.1. Lorsque Chloé ne les guidait pas dans les missions, elle cherchait un indice pour localiser Lex, mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas eu de chance. Ne voulant pas gâcher son temps pour une histoire définitivement terminée, la jeune femme s'était donc préparer à la venue de son bébé, Oliver déterminé à ce que sa femme ne prenne aucun risques durant le reste de la grossesse. Ce fut donc lui qui s'occupa de terminer à décorer la nurserie, aidé de Victor, Arthur et Bart. Les trois garçons étaient d'ailleurs aux petits soins pour Chloé, qui s'amusait à les tourmenter avec Nora, sa complice de crime.

Cette dernière surpris Victor en lui faisant une demande en mariage, que le jeune homme accepta, impatient de commencer une vie de famille normale, comme Oliver.

Un mois avant l'accouchement de Chloé, Victor et Nora se dirent donc « oui » dans une petite chapelle dans la pleine campagne de Californie. Arthur et Bart de leur côté, continuaient toujours de cartonner avec leur magasin de surf. En plus d'avoir des journées bien remplies, ils avaient réussi à accueillir pas mal de petits groupes indépendants, qui venaient jouer le soir dans le bar derrière le magasin. Le bouche à oreille leur permirent d'ouvrir un vrai local, délocalisant le bar à l'autre bout de la plage, qui pouvait accueillir un plus grand nombre de clients. En résumé, à la surprise générale de la Ligue, les deux amis se trouvaient un certain don pour faire des affaires, rendant en quelque sorte, Chloé et Oliver fiers de leur famille.

Après la disparition de Lex, le retour de la Ligue et la publication de Lois Lane, les journalistes recherchèrent quelque chose d'un peu plus heureux comme nouvelles et ils furent extatiques de voir et d'apprendre que la femme d'Oliver Queen, Chloé Sullivan-Queen attendait leur premier enfant. S'étant résout à la présence constante de paparazzi dans leur vie, Chloé donna donc une interview exclusive au Star City Gazette, annonçant officiellement sa grossesse, discutant de son mariage de rêve en France avec Oliver et quelques détails sur sa lune de miel. Tout ceci eut pour résultat de voir les ventes du journal doubler, à la plus grande joie du rédacteur en chef qui décréta que toute apparition de la jeune femme avec ou sans son mari était une mine d'or pour son papier.

Malgré la permanente présence des journalistes lorsqu'elle entrait dans le building Queen Industries, cela ne dérangea pas le couple, heureux de pouvoir se détendre une fois rentré chez eux, où personne ne pouvait les suivre.

Ce fut courant Janvier que le premier enfant du couple Queen fit son apparition. Chloé était tranquillement installée à côté d'Oliver lorsqu'elle commença à perdre les eaux, terrifiant son mari, qui resta figé sur place durant quelques secondes, avant de prendre en mains la situation.

Douze heures plus tard, le petit Connor Queen vint au monde, entouré de ses parents, oncles et tantes.

Durant le match de foot, Lois tenait contre elle, son neveu Connor, habillé simplement d'un body, et d'un chapeau de coton sur la tête. L'enfant restait attentif devant le match qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, poussant un petit cri à chaque fois que l'équipe de sa mère marquait, faisant rire Lois. La chaleur d'Aout s'était emparée du Kansas, lorsque Chloé vint rejoindre sa cousine sous le porche de la ferme en sueur, la jeune femme s'assit à ses côtés, souriant à son fils de 8 mois.

- Alors Connor, qui est la meilleure? Demanda Chloé à son fils en le prenant dans ses bras, tandis qu'il rigolait.

- Il n'est pas objectif! Cria alors Oliver en souriant à sa femme et son fils depuis le terrain.

- Tu l'aimes ta maman, hein? Fit Lois en caressant la main de son neveu. Moi aussi, je te rassure. Ajouta t-elle. Quand est-ce que vous repartez?

- Quoi? Déjà marre de nous? Plaisanta Chloé en replaçant le chapeau de Connor.

- Non! Au contraire! Si seulement Queen pouvait délocaliser QI à Métropolis, on pourrait se voir tous les jours! S'exclama Lois en claquant des mains.

- Ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger. Chuchota la blondinette. Oliver doit venir inspecter la branche de Métropolis. Il se pourrait qu'il en ait pour un moment.

- Vraiment? S'étonna la brunette. Quand?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Et puis ce serait pas mal d'avoir un poste Watchtower ici. Au cas où. Fit Chloé les yeux dans le vide.

- Tu es sur que ce serait à cause d'Oliver et QI si vous veniez à Métropolis. Et non à cause du reste de vos « activités »? plaisanta à moitié la brune.

- Tu sais Lo, maintenant que Dinah à rejoins officiellement les rangs de la Ligue, elle peut s'occuper de la côte Ouest pendant quelques mois. Commença Chloé amusant Connor qui prenait sa main pour jouer.

- ça y est? S'étonna Lois. Je croyais qu'elle voulait continuer en solo?

- Je crois que c'est notre ami commun de Gotham qui l'a fait changer d'avis. Rigola sa cousine.

- Bruce? S'exclama amusée Lois. Et sinon, comment se passe le recrutement de la Ligue?

- Peter est le seul qui veut continuer en solo, même si parfois il nous aide. New York est vraiment sa ville. Expliqua Chloé en voyant l'air de reproche dans les yeux de sa cousine.

- Et donc Bruce et Dinah vous ont rejoins. Résuma t-elle. Quand est-il d'Hal Jordan? Il est partant pour la Ligue?

- Oliver n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup le convaincre. S'amusa la petite blonde en reportant son regard sur son mari qui rigolait avec Clark. Hal s'est trouvé un nouveau copain de jeu en la personne de Bart.

- Bart? Répéta Lois incrédule. Pourquoi lui?

- Apparemment, ils s'amusent à savoir qui des deux est le plus rapide. Murmura Chloé.

- Et alors? Murmura Lois, imitant sa cousine.

- Deux fois sur quatre, Bart est arrivé après Hal. Annonça Chloé en arquant les sourcils.

- Non! Se récria Lois, attirant l'attention de Clark.

- Si. Confirma Chloé amusée. Mais ne lui dit surtout pas, il est assez sensible sur le sujet. Plaisanta Chloé.

- Je vais me gêner! S'enthousiasma la brune en se levant et se dirigeant vers Bart.

Chloé regarda avec Connor, Lois chuchoter quelque chose à Bart. Ce dernier lança à regard noir à la journaliste du DP et partit dans un courant d'air. Comme il manquait deux joueurs à l'équipe de Chloé, les garçons décidèrent d'arrêter le match. Victor, Arthur, Clark et Oliver s'amusèrent à arroser Nora, à l'aide du tuyau d'arrosage du jardin. Le rire de Connor résonna tout autour, faisant rigoler Chloé aussi. Lois qui était rentrée à l'intérieur pour aller chercher à boire à sa cousine et Connor, revint et reprit la même position que précédemment.

- Hey Couz'! S'exclama la brunette en tendant le verre de thé glacé à Chloé.

- Quoi? Demanda t-elle son attention dirigée sur Connor.

- Tu ne crois pas que nos vies sont parfaites? Proposa Lois avec un grand sourire.

- Yep. Parfaites. Confirma la petite blonde avec un grand sourire.


End file.
